Estate Matters
by adriajasperalina
Summary: What happens when you start out as best friends then school tears your friendship apart? What happens when tragic circumstances bring you back together again? AJAP, KBMF, ASTH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything of J.K Rowlings.

For those of you reading this story, it's rated T for now, but may change with later chapters.

I love the chasers, they are my favorite characters, and I also love the Slytherins.

There will be some Hermione, and some Ginny scenes in later parts of this story as well.

I hope that all of you enjoy this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friendship Then Hogwarts:

Isabella Johnson, Maria Bell, Nina Spinnet, Emilia Pucey, Milana Flint, and Alexia Higgs were all Italian witches and had all been close friends since before their Hogwarts days. Isabella married Matthew Johnson an Afro-British wizard, Nina married Christopher Belle an English wizard, Nina married Clayton Spinnet a Dutch wizard, Milana married James Flint a wizard a from Whales, and Alexia married Tristan Higgs a wizard from Scotland.

Although the six women were in very loving marriages, they would miss each others company so the six of them put lots of money together so that they could by a getaway estate where they could catch up with one another for a few weeks.

The estate that theyhad bought was huge and it came with three house elves to do their bidding. The estate could not be seen by human eyes, and the women also put a spell on it so that only the wizards or witches that they liked would be able to enter and see the estate. No one could apparate in or apparate out without the owners permission.

In the front, was a very large beautiful garden, with a large fountain. It was filled every kind of flower any gardener could ever want. There were tables where people could sit down and enjoy the serenity of the scenery around them.

On the right side of the estate was a very large stable, and a racing track. The stable held twelve horses. Six of the horses were magnificent with beautiful shiny manes. They were meant for horseback riding around the stables and the lush vineyards that the estate also had to offer. The other six horses had wings and were meant for flying, through the night sky.

The left side of the estate had a quidditch pitch as large as the one that they had in Hogwarts. They were all passionate about quidditch andthis was one of the reasons that they had fallen in love with estate.

Since the estate was located by the sea, their backyard was the seashore. It was so beautiful at nights. Especially on nights of a full moon. The way that the moon reflected on the sea enhanced the already enchanting sight.

The estate itself was more than enough. There were 6 large master suits, 30 guest rooms and 24 bathrooms. It looked very Victorian. It had two staircases that lead upstairs, and the hand rails were decorated elegantly. The living room was very large and could easily accommodate over a hundred people. There was also a door that led to the massive indoor swimming pool. It even had its own library that was filled with every kind of book imaginable.

There were two sets of dining rooms. One for just six people for a quite dinner, and another for special occasions. Near the smaller dining room was a door that lead to the wine cellar, filled with all the alcoholic beverages known to the wizarding kind.

It was a magnificent estate, it was like a small piece of paradise. The women made sure to spend time in it once a year. Sometimes they would throw parties with some of their old time friends. Other times they would enjoy the estate amongst themselves.

They were all now in their fifty's and had children and grandchildren of their own. Not only were they in very loving marriages, but these six witches were also known to be the best matchmakers of their time. They never judged the women that their sons had brought home, but they would let them know if they thought that someone was perfect for them.

Eventually their sons listened to their advice and opinions and found themselves in very happy marriages as well. These women wanted as many people to experience the love that they were blessed with and also helped other people find love.

The women started taking their grandchildren with them to estate's as well. Isabella, Maria, Nina, Emilia, Milania, and Alexia were pleased to find that their granddaughters and grandsons seemed to be glued at the hip.

Angelina was Isabella's granddaughter, she looked almost exactly like Isabella only her skin was light brown and Isabella's was pale. Her hair was long ,black and wavy. She inherited Isabella's hazel eyes and she came out quite pretty to her grandmother's delight.

Maria's granddaughter Katie, had deep blue eyes like Maria but her hair was blond like her grandfathers. She was a beautiful child and it pleased her grandmother to look at her.

Running up to Terrence, Alexia's grandson was Alicia Spinnet, the granddaughter of Nina. She was a lovely child with brown hair and blue eyes. She had dimples on the sides of her cheek when she smiled. Her grandmother looked at her lovingly as she watched her from a far.

"Nona, I want to play with Angel now…" whined Adrian as he tried to break free from his grandmother's tight embrace. Emilia smiled at the boy who reminded her so much of her husband. As she let him go, she watched the raven haired, blue eyed little boy make his way to his friend. She shared a knowing look with Isabella and smiles crept up to their faces.

"Okay Nona, my hair's tangle free….please can I go now." whined the five year old Katie, who saw the six year old Marcus and his grandmother coming. "Darling, I thought you came to the estate to spend time with me?" Maria teased her granddaughter who gave her a sad look.

"Darling, I was only joking, of course I want you to have fun while you're here. Go on run along to greet Marcus." Katie gave her grandmother a soft kiss on the cheek and made her way to her best friend. Milana had a huge smile on her face as she saw Katie coming to greet her brown haired, green eyed grandson.

As the older women made their way to each other, Alexia smiled and said, " Well my Terrence, seems to be quite taken with your granddaughter Nina." She and Nina looked at the blonde haired green eyed boy who had a happy look on his face as he played with Alicia. The six women shared a laugh.

"Those six are matches made in heaven if I ever did see any!" laughed Isabella as she and the other women eyed the six children before them.

In the garden the six children were all playing together. "Okay let's play house!" said Alicia happily as the girls smiled and the boys groaned.

"Come on Leesh, pick something else. House is boring!" whined Terrence earning himself a pout from Alicia. He didn't want her to be mad so he said in nicer way, " I mean we're all going to have to play house when we're older anyways. You'll still be my wife, and we'll have a wedding and candymoon and everything!" Alicia immediately giggled and looked to someone else for ideas.

"I know let's play quidditch!" said Angelina, and everyone immediately agreed until they realized that they didn't know how.

"Well it can't be that hard, we just have to find the brooms and the quidditch stuff." said Adrian, and with that the six of them snuck off.

After a while the older women looked around to see that the children were out of sight. Theystarted to panic and looked everywhere. That was the only disadvantage that owning such a large estate had, when you wanted to find someone it would take forever.

When the six ladies got to the quidditch pitch the sight that they saw had them mortified. There were their grandchildren flying on brooms that were way too big for them. Isabella's heart started racing as she saw her granddaughter head higher and higher.

"ANGELINA ISABELLA JOHNSON! YOU FLY BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she screamed as she looked at her granddaughter who was wearing a smile on her face.

All of them started flying down when they saw the looks on their grandmother's faces.

"Nona, please don't be mad, we all just really wanted fly." Angelina said giving her grandmother a pleading look. Isabella could never stay mad at her granddaughter and she gave the rest of the ladies looks.

"Alright, if you ever want to fly again just tell us. That way we won't be so worried about you next time. You should all be careful, you could have gotten hurt!" said Emilia looking at the children. She gave them all a soft smile, and they all knew that they weren't in too much trouble.

After dinner the kids all went to bed in their separate rooms that were across from each other. In the middle of the night Adrian heard a knocking on his door. He walked out of his bed rubbing his eyes and made his way to the door.

When he opened it he saw Angelina on the opposite sight, crying with her teddy bear held tightly to her chest. He gave her a confused looked then smiled.

" What's the matter Angel?" he asked as he yawned since he had just woken up.

Angelina was still crying and she said, " I had bad dream. It was so scary and I'm too scared to go back to sleep." and she kept sobbing. Adrian hugged her trying to comfort her and motioned her to come into his room.

"Will it help if you slept here with me?" he asked, and Angelina happily nodded and the two children made their way to his bed. Adrian looked at her, wondering about her dream and why it scared her so much. He tapped her and she turned to look at him.

"Angel? What did you dream about?" he whispered, and she looked at him rather embarrassed. He gave her a look urging her to tell him about it. He also assured that he wouldn't tease her about it.

Angelina trusted him and she said, " I dreamt that everyone I cared about was gone, and that I was all alone. No mommy, no daddy, no Nona, no Katie, no Alicia, no Terrence, no Marcus, and most importantly no you!" she explained as another tear fell from her eye.

"Then you know that the nightmare will never come true." Adrian told her with a smile on his face. Angelina gave him a confused look and she asked, " How do you no Ade?"

"Well because you said the there was no me. So it will never come true because I will always be there for you. You're my best friend." Adrian explained, and Angelina hugged him and the two children closed there eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when Isabella, Maria, Nina, Emilia, Milana, and Alexia went to check on their grandchildren, Isabella was startled to find her granddaughter missing from bed. She started to panic until she heard Emilia's voice calling her telling her not to worry. All the ladies went to where Emilia was and they smiled at the sight that they saw, thinking it was the most precious scene. There laid Adrian with a protective arm around Angelina's sleeping body. Before they woke them up, Emilia took a little picture thinking that it would be a good memory that they could all look back on.

The ladies woke up all their grandchildren so that they could head out to the beach and mingle with other people and other children that they knew. Katie rushed to the seashore with her tiny shovel andpale. She wanted to build the biggest sand castle ever. Alicia, and Angelina came by her side to help her. Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence decided that they wanted to go swimming for a while, and stayed in the shallow end of the water.

Their castle was on it's way to being finished, and it was one of the largest castles that the girls had ever built. Katie had a huge smile and was proud of herself and her friends for doing such a good job.

While they were adding the finishing touches, the girls saw a boy who looked like he was about 9 years old. He didn't look friendly at all, and the little girls all looked at each other. The girls looked to their grandmothers but saw that they were engaged in conversation a bit away from them. The boy was making his way closer and closer to them.

When he got to where they were, he gave the girls a smirk. " I don't like your castle very much, it's big waste for the sand!" he said smugly.

"I don't like your face very much, but you don't hear me complaining!" snapped the little Katie who was mad that someone she didn't know had to make a comment about her sand castle. The boy was angry and he stomped on the castle that the girls had worked so hard on making. Marcus saw the whole scene and he and the boys decided to swim back to shore.

After her castle was demolished Katie was more than angry, and she threw some sand into the boy's eyes causing him to become enraged. He dragged Katie with him, and Angelina and Alicia started chasing after him.

Marcus was already near him, and he tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned around and Marcus punched him on the groin. The boy kneeled clutching his groin in pain and Katie was released. She ran to Marcus, and he yelled out to the boy and said " Don't you ever lay a hand on my best friend again!"

Marcus looked at Katie to see if she was alright. She gave him a smile and said that she was alright. Their grandmother's saw the boy running in pain, and they looked at the two children wanting them to explain themselves.

"Nona, the boy was going to hurt me and, Marcus stopped him before he could." explained Katie as she looked at her grandmother's eyes. The grandmothers recognized the boy who was running, as Eric Bole.

"Brute of a boy. Of course, what do you expect when he comes from a family like theirs!" said Milana as she looked at the boy running to his family.

"Thank you Marcus, for protecting Katie. You were very brave." said Nina as she looked at him and her granddaughter.

"Oh that's okay, Katie's my best friend I'd never let anyone hurt her." Marcus said as he smiled at Katie. Katie hugged him tightly and thanked him.

When they returned home, the women gavelunch and after while they had dinner. The women explained to them that they would have to wake up early since they had to go back home in the morning. They were all sad that they would be away from each other, but Alicia spent the night in her room crying.

Terrence could here her from his room, and he went to knock on her door. She opened it and he gave her a smile. " Leesh I can here you crying from my room, what's going on?" Alicia kept crying and she explained, " After tomorrow I won't get to see you for months!" Terrence was confused. They always left and always returned to see each other again, and he didn't know why Alicia was crying so hard this time.

"Leesh, we're going to see each other again, we always do." said Terrence trying to calm her down.

" I know but what if you make other friends, and you start liking them better than me. What if you get tired of being my best friend and I end up having to find a new one!" she cried and Terrence gave her a warm smile and said "That wouldn't happen Alicia, because I wouldn't want it. You're the best girl friend a guy can have Leesh and I'm not letting another bloke have my best friend."

Alicia hugged him tightly, and he held her close as he grinned, and he whispered, " I've got an idea. They snuck outside of the house and called one of the house elves. When they got to a tree in the garden Terrence asked the elf to carve their names and best friends forever since they didn't know how to spell. The elf smiled and did it happily for the children.

The two children snuck back inside the house and went back to sleep. Alicia finally stopped sobbing and instantly fell asleep.

The morning came and the grandmothers and the grandchildren all said their goodbyes to each other.

A few years had past, and Marcus was now twelve, and the rest of his friends were 11. He was exited that his friends would be joining him at school and was waiting for them at platform nine 9 and 3/4 . Katie was telling her parents goodbye, and made her way to Marcus and hugged him.

Adrian came running up with Angelina by his side, and Terrence and Alicia soon followed with smiles on their faces.

"This is awesome, we're all going to be in school together!" squealed Alicia who was very happy to be reunited with all her friends. She and everyone else began questioning Marcus about Hogwarts.

He told them everything that went on, and his friends stood with their hanging wide open. They were amazed at how enchanted Hogwarts was. They felt their stomachs rumble when they heard about the feast, and were fascinated by the ghost that inhabited the castle.

While Marcus was talking, a boy with red hair was running and bumped hard into Angelina knocking her down. She looked at him and smiled and he gave her a grin.

"Look I'm really sorry I didn't mean to knock you down. I really should have been looking at where I was going." the boy explained. Angelina smiled. However Adrian wasn't smiling andhe instantly disliked the boy that was talking to his best friend.

"Next time you should watch where your going! That way you won't hurt anyone!" snapped Adrian earning him a look from Angelina.

"It's alright Adrian I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all." Angelina said as she smiled at Adrian. She knew he was upset, she could always tell. The redhead glared at Adrian and his eyes landed back on Angelina.

"Well I'm sorry again. Maybe I'll see you around. Who knows we might get sorted into the same house." said the redhead and he left.

"Fred!" a voice called out, and the friends all turned to see a redhead that was identical to the boy they had just encountered,yelling in search. The boy locked eyes with Alicia, and Terrence saw her blush. The boy waved and Alicia waved back making Terrence feel annoyed.

"Great, there's two of them." mumbled Adrian and no one but Terrence heard.

"Tell me about it!" Terrence mumbled back.

"Wait Marcus, the boy said something about being in the same house. What was he talking about?" asked Angelina who was confused about what the redhead had said to her earlier.

Marcus explained to them that the students were divided into four different houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. He also told them that there was a hat that would sort them into the house according to what it read from their minds.

"So what house are you in?" asked Katie, who was curious to know, since she wanted to be in the same house as her best friend.

"I'm a Slytherin. Most purebloods get into that house. So I'm hoping since all of you are purebloods we all end up together!" explained Marcus as he looked at them hopefully, especially Katie.

"Yea, but what happens if we end up in another house?"asked Alicia, worried that she might not be allowed to see her friends if she was sorted into a different house from them. Marcus looked at all of them seriously.

"If that's the case and you really had to end up in another house, I hope it's either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." he explained and all his friends were all confused especially the girls.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" asked Angelina curious as to why Marcus didn't want them to end up in that house.

"Well, Slytherins and Gryffindors loathe each other. I don't know why but they just do. It's been like that for generations." Marcus explained and everyone now understood why and hoped that they wouldn't end up in Gryffindor.

The six of them made their way onto the Hogwarts express. While they were looking for a compartment, a boy bumped into Marcus. The two boys glared at each other. "Flint" the other boy said coolly. " Wood" said Marcus just as coolly. The boy looked at Marcus's friends and his eyes landed on Katie.

"Hi, I don't think we've met!" said the boy as he reached a hand out to Katie to shake.

Before Katie could even shake his hand, Marcus said, " You two don't need to meet, all you need to know is that she's too good for the likes of you!" after, Marcus put a protective arm around Katie as he glared at the boy. The boy left not wanting to cause a scene.

"What was that all about?" asked Katie looking at her best friend in utter confusion.

"That's Oliver Wood, he's a Gryffindor and it seems that he's my rival at everything." Marcus explained and Katie knew immediately that Marcus loathed the boy.

When they arrived at Hogwarts castle all the first year students were standing outside a very large entrance where a stern looking older witch was standing in front of. They stared at her, and listened to her intently as she explained the procedures of the sorting ceremony.

As the students began walking in, Katie eyes wandered around and they landed on Marcus, who was eyeing her in return. He knew that she was nervous and he winked at her and gave her a smile so that she would feel better. She smiled back at him. Marcus, however was not the only one watching Katie from the tables.

"KATIE BELL" the stern witch called out, and immediately caught her attention. She was feeling sick in the stomach. She was scared and exited at the same time. Marcus was just as nervous for her. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she made her way towards the sorting hat. He wasn't the only who was watching her, a very interested Oliver Wood kept a keen eye on her as well.

When the hat was placed on her head it whispered, "Kind, noble,….hmmmmm Hufflepuff, pure….maybe Slytherin. Wait a minute bravery….. You're bravery is your best quality."

Katie was nervous, she knew that Gryffindors were known for their bravery. She whispered to the hat, " Please… Slytherin…if not please Hufflepuff."

The hat thought a bit more and said, " You might be a Hufflepuff…Might be a Slytherin, Oh but my dear…YOU'RE A DEFINITE GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out to Katie's great disappointment.

She looked to Marcus and saw that he was slamming his hand on the table in great defeat. He was sure she would be a Slytherin and he even saved her a seat so she could sit by him. Oliver on the other hand was extremely pleased and welcomed her to the Gryffindor table, and had her sit next to him. Marcus was more than infuriated that his best friend was now in the house ofGryffindor and the fact that his worst enemy was going to be spending more time with her than he was.

After Cho Chang, Eddie Charmichael, Alexander Chambers, Roger Davies were sorted into Ravenclaw the stern witch called out, " TERRENCE HIGGS."

Terrence was just as nervous as Katie was. He didn't mind which house he got sorted into as long as it was the same as Alicia's. If he went to Slytherin, he'd be with Marcus. If he went to Gryffindor he'd be with Katie. If he didn't go to either he'd be happy because he could be friends with both of them and anyone he wanted to be friends with. The only real thing that scared Terrence was that the same thing that happened to Katie and Marcusmight happen to him and Alicia.

Alicia was watching him very closely to see his reactions. She hoped with all hope that she would get sorted into the same house that he'd be sorted in.

"Ambition I see in your mind young Mr. Higgs." the hat whispered as Terrence gave a little smirk.

"Silver and Green is were you belong! SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out, and Terrence made his way to be with his friend Marcus. Katie was disappointed that Terrence didn't end up in her house. It would have been nice for her to have someone she knew at her table.

Terrence looked to Alicia who gave him a thumbs up and a big smile. He and Marcus gave Katie apologetic looks, since she looked she was about to cry.

"ANGELINA JOHNSON!" yelled out the stern witch. Angelina looked at Adrian who gave her a smile and told her everything would be okay.

As she left him, he over heard two boys whispering about her. He turned to look and saw it was the redhead from earlier, and a dark boy with dreadlocks.

"Which ever house she's in, is the house I want to be in!" smirked the redhead, causing Adrian to get irritated.

"You can't be in the same house she's in, since she's going to be in my house!" said the boy with dreadlocks causing Adrian to be annoyed even more. Which ever house she was in he wanted to be in as well. He hoped with all hope that she wouldn't end up in the same house as the two blockheads that were whispering.

He watched as Angelina sat down on the stool. Katie was watching her as well, she was hoping that at least one of her friends would be with her and she was beginning to lose hope.

"Very smart and talented….Ravenclaw? Possibly a Slytherin…….but in your heart lies courage beyond measure! GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yelled out. Terrence and Marcus both slapped their hands to their heads in disappointment, while Katie gave a smile.

Angelina looked to Adrian who gave her a small smile and he was hoping that he would get sorted into Gryffindor now too. He heard the redhead say, " She's definitely going to be in my house, our whole family's been in Gryffindor for ages!." Adrian was now really scared, and he watched the boy with dreadlocks make his way to the stool as well. When the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" Adrian smacked his hands to his head angry that the boy with dreadlocks was going to be with his best friend.

After a few moments the stern witch yelled out " ADRIAN PUCEY", and Angelina's attention was immediately on him. He eyed Angelina's table and was happy to see that the boy with dreadlocks was seated far from her. He gave her a smile that she returned happily.

" Very intelligent…." the hat whispered in Adrian's ear. " Very Brave….." Adrian heard the hat say and his hopes were raised. " Oh but cunning and very ambitious are your best traits! No doubt in my mind, you're a SLYTHERIN!" Angelina's mouth dropped as she heard the hat yell. Adrian had pout on his face as he looked in Angelina's direction. Now they both knew how Katie and Marcus felt.

Angelina wanted to cry andshe and Katie gave each other comforting hugs. Alicia was now more nervous than ever. She watched her friends get divided into different houses. Although she loved being with Katie and Angelina her best friend in the whole world was Terrence. She hoped she would be sorted into either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. However Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were the best looking to her. That way she could remain neutral.

When her name was called up, she shook a little. Terrence saw one of the redhead boys whisper something in her ear to make her laugh. He was infuriated when he saw her smile, and wanted nothing more than for her to be sorted into his house so the redhead could never talk to her again.

Terrence held a hand out for Alicia to high five, and she did happily as she past him. When she sat in on the stool the hat whispered, " Oh kindness, a sense of justice, would make a very good Hufflepuff my dear….." Alicia smiled because she was sure she would end up there.

"Wait a minute, just as much fearlessness as your two female friends before you." Uh oh she thought, she knew that the hat was talking about Angelina and Katie.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, and a tear fell from her eye as she walked to the Gryffindor table. Katie and Angelina already knew how she was feeling. Angelina put an arm around her to comfort her and said " At least the three of us are in this together." Alicia looked at her friends and nodded.

Terrence was more than upset that he wouldn't be sharing a common room with Alicia, that he rested his head down in defeat. He, Adrian and Marcus were not happy at all.

The worst part came when the twins were both sorted into Gryffindor. Terrence and Adrian instantly watched the boys make their way to the table. They were both furious as they watched the two redheads squeeze in between Angelina and Alicia.

Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence, kept staring over at their best friends tables and the girls would stare back at them, and they shared apologetic looks.

When the feast was over Angelina, Katie, and Alicia ran over to the entrance where Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence were waiting. The girls gave them hugs and all started to cry about the whole situation. They had no clue what they were going to do about their situation. It was as if someone was playing a cruel joke on them.

When the Gryffindor prefect Charlie Weasley, and the Slytherin prefect Jason Parkinson came, they immediately told the first years to pull apart.

"Please, they're our best friends! Please don't make us leave them!" cried Alicia. Charlie looked at the girls apologetically, as he reluctantly pulled them away. The girls didn't protest anymore and found that their school prefect was rather kind.

Jason on the other hand said, " Whatever friendship you had with them is over. Our kind is too good to be friends with their kind. You stay away from each other. The only time you will be near each other is when you are dueling, or competing against the other! Is that understood?" the prefect asked the boys. The boys not knowing any better just nodded sadly, and made their way to their common room.

What would happen to the six of them. How would going to school at Hogwarts and being in different houses affect their friendship? One thing was for sure, no good could come out of this.


	2. Through The Years

Chapter 2: 

Although the girls were sad that they weren't with their best friends, they found some comfort in knowing that their housemates were nice. Angelina, Alicia, Katie were comfortable in their surroundings and knew why the hat had placed them there. It was where they belonged. It was the house of the brave and noble. They also learned that most people who were in the Slytherin house believed that muggleborns were the scum of the earth and weren't worthy to attend the school. As soon as they heard this they were pleased that they didn't end up in a house full of people that were full of loathing and hatred towards a certain kind of people. The only thing that worried them was that their best friends could be brainwashed into believing the same rubbish.

Meanwhile the boys who were sorted in Slytherin, were given lectures about purebloods and how they were the best of the best. The boys were all proud to be in the Slytherin house because it was very selective of the students thatit hadadmitted in. Jason kept emphasizing on the fact that Slytherin was the best house, and anyone who wasn't in it wasn't in it because they weren't worthy. Adrian, Terrence and Marcus wondered about these things. Were they really too good to be friends with Angelina, Alicia and Katie?

Their friendships started drifting further and further apart. They tried to remain good friends, but the longer they stayed in their houses the more the traits of their houses showed inside them. The girls were kind and brave and stood up for what they believed in. The boys on the other hand were ambitious and would stop at nothing to get what they want. They were willing to give up everything so that they could end up on top.

The summer after first year, the grandmothers noticed a change in their relationships. The girls seemed to try to get close to the boys again, but the boys seemed rather distant from the girls. It seemed as nothing would be the same again between them.

When second year came, and the girls and boys were all old enough to try out for quidditch, they all jumped at the chance.

Charlie was Gryffindor's captain and it was his last year to pick out the teams. He was in his seventh year, and he needed to pick out five new players. He needed 3 chasers and two beaters. He of course was Gryffindor's seeker.

When Charlie learned his brothers were going to try out, he made an announcement to the whole house to watch, so that they could help him pick out the team members. He knew his brothers were brilliant beaters and he didn't want the house to think that Fred and George got in just because they were related to him.

He told the house to cheer for the people that they wanted on the team, and who ever would receive the loudest cheers would earn their spot. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia all flew magnificently. They were in tune with each others movements, and didn't miss a single pass to each other. The roars of their fellow lions were loud when it came time for them to be judged. They had all won their positions as chasers and they were the best chasers that the house of Gryffindor could have ever asked for.

The Slytherin tryout was rather harsh. Jason Parkinson was captain, and it was his last year. He gave them a speech telling them on how try-outs would run. The boys listened to him intently as he spoke.

"As you know this is my last year, and I want to leave Slytherin house with the best of the best!" he stated as he eyed Marcus, Terrence, and Adrian.

"This try out will be a tryout of endurance. You will not stop, and whoever is left standing will be on the team." he said coldly, and the boys knew that they were in for the most exhausting tryout ever.

They had bludger after bludger come after them, but they were quick. Although they felt exhaustion they wouldn't give up. After four long hours of trying out, they were still fighting hard and it impressed Jason. It was clear to Jason who would make the cut for his team. He also had one more announcement to make and the boys listened intently.

"Who ever makes the team, should work hard in our matches. They should be merciless and do whatever it takes to win. The person who can show me that they'll stop at nothing will become the new Slytherin captain after I am gone." the boys all smiled and wondered who would be suffering their wrath at quidditch.

One night Alicia was walking alone after studying at the library and she heard footsteps follow her. She started to get nervous and looked around the hallway but she saw no one there. She started to walk faster to get to her common room and to safety, but three people jumped out at her. As she looked, she saw robes with the Slytherin emblems on them.One boy looked much older than her and she was frightened.

"Pretty little thing aren't you. Haven't I seen you hanging out with the identical Weasel's and that insufferable boy with dreadlocks?" one of the boys asked her. Alicia thought the boy looked familiar, and as she got a closer look she realized that it was Eric Bole. She immediately put on a brave face.

"Yes, I'm friends with them and what of it?" she said defiantly, trying to sound like their approach didn't phase her one bit. She heard other footsteps approaching and her heart felt lighter when she saw it was Terrence.

Bole pinned her to the wall gripping her neck, and said, " Don't talk to me, like you're better than me. Your little friends set dung bombs on us, and we're not to happy. Maybe if I beat you enough, they'll feel it and learn not to do it again. You would make the perfect example and warning to anyone who tries to mess with us!" Alicia started to panic, and as Terrence came close she started screaming his name.

When he approached he saw Alicia being held tightly, and he was a bit angry. "Terrence! Please help me!" she begged. Terrence on the other was thinking rather hard about what to do. When he saw Jason coming from the corner he decided it was best for him to let herhandlethe situation by herself.

"TERRENCE!" Alicia screamed in vain but he just kept walking past her as tears of panic and pain fell from her eyes.

Just as Bole was about to strike a voice bellowed, " LEAVE HER ALONE!" Alicia turned to see that it was Charlie who had come to her rescue. He warned the boys not to come near her again and said that he would also report their abuse to the head master.

He wrapped an arm around the crying girl and lead her back to the common room. She thanked him for his help and made her way up to her dorm to be with Angelina and Katie.

When Alicia walked in, Katie and Angelina immediately knew that something was wrong with her. They questioned her, and she explained the whole situation. She didn't sob at the part when she was about to be beaten, however tears started pouring down her eyes as she told them how cold Terrence was.

Katie and Angelina were more than shocked, they always thought that Terrence was a kind person who cared a lot about Alicia. Both girls were in fear of what Slytherin house was doing to the boys, and hoped that Marcus and Adrian wouldn't turn out the way Terrence did.

The next morning Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were eating breakfast happily. Alicia didn't even look at Terrence because she knew that their friendship was beyond over.

Terrence on the other hand thought that he did what he had to do. He was in school now, and he had to be loyal to his housemates. He wanted to be accepted by his house and if it meant jeopardizing a friendship with a Gryffindor than so be it. However, he couldn't quite remove the feeling of guilt that was eating away at his conscience.

Dozens of owls flew in and Angelina saw hers carrying a black envelope. Katie and Alicia eyed her. They each received a black envelope as well. A black envelope usually meant tragedy and Angelina's hand started to shake as she held it. She looked around to see if Adrian was anywhere in the Great Hall but he wasn't. She wanted to be able to run to him because he was the only one who she could really cry in front off. He was the one who usually made her feel better when she was sad.

Katie and Alicia gave her looks urging her to open the envelope. As she opened it she started to read and her hands started trembling more and more. The letter read:

_To My Darling Angelina,_

_Sweetheart, before you read the rest of this letter. I want you to know that I love you very much. I will do whatever it is that I can do to make your life feel complete, and as normal as possible. You are the most precious thing that I have left in this world and I need for you to be strong. Honey I don't know how to tell you this, but there was an explosion in one of the stores in Diagon Alley and your mom was in that store. We got to her, but we didn't get to her in time. Oh honey, I'm so sorry but your mother has passed away. We're making for her funeral right now. I've sent letters to your grandmother and her friends and maybe some of your friends will be there too. I've sent letters to Katie and Alicia as well asking them to help you through this. Be Strong My Angel _

_ Love,  
Daddy_

Katie and Alicia gave her sympathetic looks but she couldn't take it and she ran out of the Great Hall, looking for her best friend that made every bad feeling she had go away.

"ADRIAN!" she called running as tears cascaded down her eyes. She looked everywhere and was becoming desperate. She finally came upon him talking to some Slytherin girl. He turned around when Angelina screamed his name. The girl he was sitting with looked annoyed. Adrian saw the tears coming down from Angelina's eyes and knew something was wrong but he decided to remain cold, seeing as how the girl he was talking to just happened to be a big gossip.

Angelina wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his chest, but she felt him stiffen. " Adrian, please! I need you to tell me everything's going to be fine!" Angelina pleaded as she looked into his eyes, and cried even harder when she saw only coldness in them. She gripped onto him tighter hoping that it would make him reach out to her.

The Slytherin girl was eyeing Adrian and he knew what she expected him to do, he gripped Angelina's arms and took them off of him and said, " LOOK, WHATEVER PROBLEM YOU HAVE, DEAL WITH IT YOUR DAMN SELF!" and he walked away like it was any other ordinary day. It hurt him inside that he couldn't help her, he saw pain in her eyes and he knew she'd never cry if it weren't for a good reason. He kept telling himself that whatever it was she would get over it so that he could ease his mind.

Katie and Alicia saw him pass by and were confused. He should have been comforting Angelina. The two girls saw her kneeling and immediately ran to her side, putting their arms around her. She hugged them back in vain, she held them tightly making sure that they wouldn't leave her.

When the girls came back, they saw that Adrian was reading a letter as well. It was a letter from his grandmother, telling him to be there for Angelina since she needed him now more than ever. His heart stopped when he heard that her mother had died and felt angry with himself. He glanced at Angelina who had just made her way in with Katie and Alicia at her sides, but she wasn't looking at him.

Alicia and Katie glared at him but Angelina turned her head away. He knew that she'd never come to him as a friend, or even go near him willingly. " You did the right thing." whispered Terrence in his ear as he patted Adrian on the back trying to make him feel better. Terrence didn't know whether he was convincing himself or Adrian.

Angelina spent a week away from school for her mothers funeral. Katie and Alicia came during the weekend to be her at the burial.

A few weeks passed by, and quidditch competitions were nearing. The three Gryffindor chasers worked hard during practices. They imagined that they were in real competition and practiced with their whole heart. They knew their first match was against the Slytherins but they didn't know who the team members were yet. Whoever they were, they would have to suffer the wrath of the girls for turning two of their best friends into heartless gits.

The Slytherins on the other hand, were holding harsh practices as well. " Stop at nothing! Cheat if you have too! Just make sure we're on top!" they heard their captain's voice yell through their practices. Although they were sweaty and exhausted, they kept working hard. The three didn't care who they hurt on the Gryffindor team. They finally had a chance to unleash their wrath on the house that stole their best friends from them.

The first quidditch match arrived and the girls were nervous. Fred and George gave Angelina, Alicia, and Katie smiles to ease their nervousness, even though they were just as nervous. " Don't worry it's a breeze!" smiled Oliver as he looked at the girls. He was less nervous since hehad already experienced what it was like.

Charlie gave them a pep talk. " WE ARE LIONS!…….." he yelled as the team cheered him on, " WE ARE FIERCE!……" and Katie, Alicia, and Angelina gave each other determined looks. " WE CAN TAKE ON ANYTHING!" Charlie finally finished as the team huddled together.

Meanwhile the Slytherins were getting a pep talk of their own. "WE STOP AT NOTHING TO WIN!" bellowed Jason, and the Slytherin men gave grunts of enthusiasms. "YOU HURT ANYONE WHO GETS IN YOUR WAY!" he yelled and Marcus, Terrence, and Adrian gave each other smirks. They were more than ready to hurt the Gryffindor team even though they still had no clue who the people they were fighting would be. They were sure it would be all males like their team.

Terrence would be playing seeker for now although he had wanted to be a chaser along with Marcus and Adrian, he couldn't cause Jason still held that position. A boy named Miles Bletchy was holding the position of Slytherin keeper. A boy named Christian Warrington and Eric Bole were playing as their beaters.

"REMEMBER BOYS! I'M KEEPING MY OUT FOR CAPTAIN! SHOW THE LIONS NO MERCY, AND POISON THEM WITH OUR VENOM!" Jason finally finished.

The teams flew out, and crimson and red, and silver andgreem were seen through the sky. While on their brooms Angelina, Katie, and Alicia's eyes were as wide as saucers when they saw who they were playing . Flying across from them, were Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence.

The girls weren't the only one's who were surprised, the three Slytherins were just as shocked. They did have to admit that the girls did look determined and ready.

Jason and Charlie shook hands, although it looked more like they were trying to break each others knuckles. After they shook hands Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the game was set into motion.

Alicia had the quaffle and was being chased by Jason so she flew hastily near Angelina, and threw her the quaffle. Adrian was trying to approach but he was too late, she scored a goal to Jason's fury. Jason gave a warning to look to Adrian and he knew he had to do better. " 10 -0 TO GRYFFINDOR!" the voice of Lee Jordan bellowed.

Marcus was being watched intently by Jason. Marcus was in possession of the quaffle and was just about to score when Katie snuck up on him and grabbed it away. He chased after and caught up. He felt Jason's eyes burning on his skin and he knew he had to prove that he was worthy of being Slytherin's next captain. "STOP AT NOTHING!" Jason's voice bellowed from across the pitch as he eyed Marcus.

After he retrieved the quaffle from her Katie thought she was just going to have to fly and get it back. To her shock and the to the shock of all her friends, Marcus grabbed Katie by the hood of her quidditch robes and dragged her along with him.

When he got near the Slytherin stands, Katie was yelling with all her might. "MARCUS STOP!" she kept shrieking as she saw the sights of vicious looking Slytherins. They looked like a bunch of piranhas waiting to be fed their meat. His conscience was weighing on him and he didn't know whether or not to throw her in.

Madam Hooche was too busy looking at Charlie and Terrence who were trying to get the snitch. "DO IT!" Jason's voice yelled out as he wicked smile appeared on his face. He knew that Marcus cared for the girl, and him harming her would be the best way to prove that he had it in him to sacrifice anything to win.

As much as he didn't want to doit Marcus forced his eyes shut, and threw his shrieking friend into the stands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katies voice screamed. The Slytherins in the stands started hitting her and kicking her.

Alicia and Angelina heard her shrieks of pain and immediately flew their way towards her. Her screaming grew even louder and Charlie got distracted, from the snitch. He saw Alicia and Angelina rushing towards the Slytherin stands and immediately flew over to them.

He jumped into the stands and carried Katie into his arms. She was still wailing, and was covered in cuts and bruises. The whistle blew and the Gryffindors turned to see that Terrence had caught the snitch and the game was called over. Charlie wasn't too upset, he focused on rushing Katie to the infirmary.

While they were flying down Angelina and Alicia gave Marcus death glares. Marcus was staring down at Katie who was in Charlie's arms making their way to the infirmary. He felt like vomiting, he was so disgusted with himself for what he had done to someone who he had regarded as his best friend for over five years. Terrence and Adrian flew by him and tried to console him when they saw the sad expression in his eyes.

"WELL DONE FLINT, I GUESS I'VE FOUND MY NEW CAPTAIN!" said Jason as he shook Flint's hand. Marcus felt better to find out that what he had done paid off in the end. He would be the new captain. However, he wondered if losing Katie's friendship was a sacrifice worth giving up to impress your housemates. He shrugged it off, and thought that he would make more friends anyway. The only question that ate him up, was would he ever find a friend like Katie?

"I can't believe he'd do this to me!" cried Katie, who still had not recovered from the shock of her best friend throwing her in dangerous territory. She kept crying because she knew there and then that hers and Marcus's friendship was over.

Angelina and Alicia knew exactly how she felt. They knew that she felt betrayed and hurt, and they both comforted her the best way they knew how. "Kates, it'll be okay, there are lot's of people at Hogwarts, we'll make new friends." said Alicia as she rubbed Katie's back.

"Yea, we're better off without the anyway. What we need to focus on is us. Let's show them that we can make it without them. Let's be the best students and chasers that the House ofGryffindor andHogwarts has ever seen." said Angelina, and with that, they put their hands in together and held each other tight promising to make a pact to do their best. Their friendships were over as far as they were concerned, and since they got hurt they intended to get even.

The girls trained harder at quidditch, and they worked hard on their school work as well. However they still managed to have fun. They became girls who weren't obsessed with boys or all the other girly stuff at school. They wanted to show that they were strong, and they even got away with wearing pants instead of skirts. Yes, all three of them became a bit tomboyish while they were at school.

When summer came that year, the six former best friends decided not spend summer at the estate fearing that they'd see one another. Instead the boys went of with their fathers to learn about business situations. The girls did the things that they liked, that they didn't do at school.

Since Angelina had a flair for the arts, her father enrolled her in dance classes that ranged from ballet, ballroom and interpretive dance. She was also enrolled in guitar and singing lessons. He was happy that his daughter inherited her love for music and dancing from his late wife.

Katie on the other hand, inherited her mothers flair for fashion and took beginning lessons on sewing and clothing design for witches. She didn't really like the whole robe thing, and wished that their fashion was a bit like the fashion of the muggle world. Unfortunately she wasn't really closeto any girls other than the one's from her own house, and none of the people in her year were muggleborn.

Alicia on the other hand, had a flair for food. She was a thin girl but she loved to eat. Her mom was an amazing cook, so she would spend summer at home watching her mom make delicious meals. She would even try to help out herself, and she was rather talented for a beginner.

Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus's fathers were not mean and cold at all. Despite the fact that they were purebloods and very well off, they were among the nicest gentlemen that people could meet. They taught the boys about business and how to be wealthy. Most importantly they taught them what to do with their wealth. They thought them on how to give to the needy. They donated in orphanages and homeless shelters, and hospitals that had sick patients that were too poor to pay for medication.

The boys loved the summer. They loved it because it was a time when they could be their true selves, and not put an icy façade to impress their housemates at school. Although they were themselves their friendship with their friends had never resurfaced. A part of it was their pride, and another part of it was because the girls had new friendships with their enemies and it made them hate the girls as well.

They remembered when the girls aided Fred, George, and Lee with their pranks on some of the Slytherins, themselves included. Even though it was them who started everything, like stupid teenagers they didn't put a finish to it and best friends soon became worst enemies.

When third year came, there was a great amount of excitement because Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts that year. There was a great amount of conversations about where Harry would be sorted.

" The boys got talent, he's got to be a Slytherin!" Marcus whispered to Terrence and Adrian as they smiled. They figured that the only one who could beat you know who had to be someone from his own house to match his powers. They looked at the first years who were all lined up awaiting to be sorted into their houses.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, "Gryffindor's the house Potter's going to be in, both his parents were Gryffindors too." said George as he looked at Alicia, Katie, and Angelina who were smiling and eager to see which house Harry would be sorted into.

They were already happy that Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor andalready found out that she was muggleborn, to Katie's, Angelina's, and Alicia's delight.

They watched as Harry sat on the stool, and when they heard the hat yell out Gryffindor Fred and George started shouting " We've got Potter, We've got Potter!"

The Slytherins on the other table just put their heads down in defeat, and Alicia, Angelina, and Katie gave them smug smiles.

"Those gits have all the luck!" groaned Terrence as he watched the boy who lived make his way to the Gryffindor table where his former best friend and enemy was.

Harry became an instant success and also became Gryffindor's new seeker to Oliver Wood's delight.

During the match, the girls were more than ready to face the Slytherins.

When Marcus made his way to Katie, before he could get anywhere near the quaffle she kicked him nearly knocking him off his broom.

Angelina caught the quaffle from Katie who had just past it to her. She made her way to the goalpost and Adrian was in front of her trying to prevent her to shoot. She pushed him with all her might not caring whether he fell of his broom or not and she scored.

Alicia had no problem scoring since, the chaser that they had sucked. Terrence was suppose to be chaser but they had are hard time finding an adequate seeker so he offered to be seeker for another year.

Terrence and Harry were neck and neck for the snitch. Harry was lighter and had an advantage so he flew lower than Terrence did and caught the snitch causing the game to be over. The Gryffindors had won much to the Slytherins anger. Terrence, Adrian, and Marcus had enough of the Gryffindors having to have everythinghanded to them. Everything always seemed so easy for them.

Marcus yelled out, " WHY DON'T THE THREE OF YOU LEARN YOUR PLACE AND START ACTING LIKE GIRLS!"

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia turned around immediately with eyes full of rage. Adrian and Terrence smirked at their anger, they loved getting the girls mad since it was one of the ways that they got attention from them.

"UNLESS THEIR'S SOMETHING ALL OF YOU AREN'T TELLING US. YOU'RE ALL PROBABLY MEN UNDERNEATH ALL THAT CLOTHING!" smirked Terrence earning him a death glare from each one of the girls.

"YOU KNOW IT'S NOT YOU'RE FAULT ANGELINA, IT'S TOO BAD THAT YOU'RE MOTHER DIED, MAYBE SOMEONE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU HOW TO BEHAVE LIKE A GIRL. KATIE AND ALICIA HAVE NO EXCUSE!" bellowed Adrian, and in that instant Angelina, Katie, and Alicia started to move closer towards them, but Fred, George, and Oliver had hoisted all the girls on their shoulders to get away.

"ARE YOU SURE THAT ALL OF YOU DON'T HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME AS ADRIAN? BECAUSE YOU ALL LOOK LIKE PUSSEYS TO ME!" screamed Angelina as she was being carried by Fred.

"YOU'RE ALL JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU'VE LOST TO A TEAM FULL OF GIRLS! YOU'RE MAD BECAUSE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY ACT LIKE GIRLS!" screamed Katie in a fury as she tried to break from George's grip so that she attack Marcus.

"THAT'S NOT THE WORST OF IT. YOU LOST BECAUSE OF A FIRST YEAR! A FIRST YEAR! IF I WERE YOU GUYS I'D KILL MYSELF!" sneered Alicia ferociously, she had enough of the boys' insults and was ready to tear Terrence's eyes out.

When fourth year came, Terrence was finally a chaser and the Slytherin team all had nimbus two thousands and ones thanks to Draco Malfoy. Even with their new brooms they still lost to the Gryffindors and Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were as smug as ever.

Although theSlytherins felt bad for Ginny Weasley being taken into the chamber of secrets, a part of them was happy that the twins were suffering. They didn't know why they were happy about it. The only thing that they were angry at was when they saw all three girls comforting them. They didn't know why they were angry, they disliked the girls and it shouldn't have mattered to them anyway.

Harry saved the day, and earned another recognition for the house of Gryffindor. The Slytherins swore that they were having a bad case of dejavu.

Another year past and the fifth year was upon them. This time they had to worry about dementors and an escape convict from Azkaban. To their surprise by the end of the year, no one knew where Sirius black was, but Harry wasn't scared anymore.

Over the past two years, the girls had grown quite close to Ginny and Hermione as well. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina kept asking Hermione about the muggleworld, and how things were ran. Hermione even offered to let them stay at her house sometimes so that they could learn more about it, and the girls were very exited.

When sixth year came, they started to notice that Ginny and Hermione, were always sneeking off together. They always used the same excuse of going to study at the library. Or they had forgotten something and had to retrieve it, and they usually came back hours later. The girls just let their suspicions drop.

The Triwizard tournament came and many of the older students wanted to enter. The Slytherins all saw Fred, George, and Oliver trying to get in. They smiled hoping that one of them would get it, because apparently the tasks were deadly.

When Adrian saw Angelina putting her name in a part of him wanted to stop her, but he didn't. Later that night when everyone found out who the champions were, Adrian was disappointed that it wasn't Fred but a small part of him was happy that it wasn't Angelina.

News of the Yule ball had been coming around. Terrence, Marcus, and Adrian never had trouble getting dates. They were attractive boys and many girls would've died to be in their arms that night. All of them were well above six feet tall and had excellent bodies from quidditch.

Alicia, Katie, and Angelina on the other hand were never into the glamour and frilly things that girls their age were into. They were pretty girls themselves but their masculine behaviors covered that. All the girls were pretty tall. Alicia grew to be 5'7, Katie 5'8, and Angelina 5'9.

The Slytherin boys taunted them and teased them about not being able to find dates. However what the boys didn't know was that the girls already had dates. They were going with their currents friends, Fred, George, and Oliver.

Terrence's date was Lana Moon, a pretty girl with light brown hair and green eyes and mocha colored skin. Her looks definitely made up for her snottiness.

Marcus's date was a Kelly Rosales, a Slytherin girl from Spain. She was pretty as well, and she knew it. However she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She had jet black hair, green eyes, and fair skin.

Adrian's date Trina Hastings, was beautiful. She was a brunette with blue eyes and tanned skin.

The one thing that all their dates had in common was that they were all superficial. They all cared about looks, and money. To them that was the most important thing. The girls all acted the way all Slytherin females tended to act, like trained lap dogs.

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, were all nervous about the Ball. They were more than comfortable with the boys they were going with. After all they had known each other for five years. What they hated was the whole dress and make up idea.

Angelina's grandmother had sent her a beautiful dress. It was the color of champagne. It was backless and it had a low neckline to Angelina's disappointment. She never wanted anyone to see her outside of her usual school wear.

Katie's dress on the hand was a shiny lavender. It two pieces. The top was a corset tube, and the other half was the long skirt that went with it. Katie fumed at the color and screamed, " THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE GIRLIEST COLOR I'VE EVER SCENE!"

"OH YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT IT BAD!" screamed Alicia's voice. She came in holding and looking at a baby pink dress in disgust. It was a one piece dress with spaghetti straps, and it was haltered at the top.

"WELL AT LEAST THE BOTH OF YOURS SHOWS NO CLEAVAGE! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE SLUTIEST DRESS I'VE EVER SEEN" fumed Angelina, hating that the shape of her body would display.

Hermione and Ginny heard the girls screaming and saw the dresses that Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were holding. They had no clue why the girls were mad, the dresses that they had, were some of the prettiest dresses that Hermione and Ginny had ever scene.

"Please, you three will look great! You should all be exited!" beamed Ginny as she and Hermione smiled at the three of them.

"Well it's easy for you two to be exited! Hermione's going with Victor Crum, and even though Ginny's in third year she's still gets to attend and see Harry from a far." grinned Alicia. Ginny and Hermione however didn't react to what the girls said.

Hermione seemed to be in a bit of a daze and she said, " Huh? Oh Victor! Yea I'm sure he'll be loads of fun". Hermione's voice sounded bored as she said it. It was weird, Hermione seemed exited about the ball, but she didn't seem exited about her date.

"Harry's amazing. Should be an amazing sight to watch him dance" Ginny said dryly and she and Hermione exchanged looks, excusing themselves right away. The girls all looked at the two younger Gryffindors in confusion.

"Something's not right with those two. I think their keeping something from us." said Alicia as she looked at Katie and Angelina who nodded their heads.

Soon the night of the Yule Ball came and Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence were already there with their dates. For some reason the three boys kept their eyes on the entrance. They all noticed each other looking at the same direction.

Marcus tried to focus their attention away from the entrance and said, " I bet those birds, don't have dates. They probably won't even show up." The three boys grinned at the thought.

"Yea, a boy would have to mental to ask one of them out. I mean they're not ugly but they certainly aren't the prettiest girls in the world." said Terrence as he Marcus and Adrian laughed again.

"Technically they could ask themselves out, I mean they're man enough to do it!" laughed Adrian as he recalled the females masculine behaviors on and off the field.

"Look, why do you have to talk about them anyway. It's not like they're important." said Lana, as she and her friends looked at the boys. The boys just shrugged them off.

Marcus's eyes were drawn back to the Great Hall entrance when he saw Oliver gesturing his arm for someone to grab onto. Marcus was more than curious about the person that his arch nemesis arrived with.

He saw a familiar looking girl who was wearing lavender, grab onto Oliver's arm. Marcus moved his head a bit to get a better look at the girl and he realized that it was non other than his former best friend and enemy Katie Bell. It was Katie and she looked amazing, although he'd never admit to himself. Her hair brought was brought up in a bun and the light make up she wore brought out her eyes. She was a vision. Kelly turned his face towards hers and kissed him to get his attention away from the girl who he was staring at.

"Well, looks like Bell found a date. Wonder if the other two men did?" grinned Adrian who was also surprised at how beautiful Katie looked that night.

"OI ANGELINA!" Adrian hear a voice scream enthusiastically. He looked to the entrance and saw that Fred Weasley had a very happy expression on his face. Then he saw the source of Fred's happy expression walking closer towards Fred.

Angelina locked hands with Fred as he led her into the Hall. Marcus, and Terrence even stared at her. Her skin contrasted well with the color of her dress, and her hair that was usually worn in braids was now let loose and in soft curls. For reasons unknown to himself he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Would you like me to ask her for a picture? It will last longer" said Trina in a heated way. It was obvious that she was jealous at the attention Angelina was getting from Adrian's eyes. Adrian snapped out of staring and looked at Trina.

"Please Lana, I'm just wondering how that thing got a date." said Adrian so that his date would stop pestering him. Lana looked satisfied at his comment and a smile crept up to her face.

All of a sudden Katie, and Angelina started to burst out in laughter as they were looking through the entrance door. Alicia was thrown over George's shoulder like a sack of potatoes screaming for him to put her down. The whole scene caught everyone's attention, including Terrence's.

When Alicia was put down, he saw how beautiful she looked. There she was in her baby pink dress. It gave her a fun mischievous look. He looked at his date and then looked at Alicia. His date was more sophisticated, and more proper. He kept telling himself that his date was better than Alicia.

However, his fingers made a fist as he saw her and George dancing together. Lana saw all of this, and said " Are you jealous of that little nothing?"

" Of course, not you're absolutely right, she is a nothing. She doesn't hold a candle to you." said Terrence trying to make his date shut up.

The Slytherin boys were all really mad at the scene that was before them. They hated seeing the Gryffindors happy. They kept telling themselves that the reason they were angry, was because they were enemies and enemies never wanted each other to be happy.

Angelina's, Katie's, and Alicia's faces were all filled with laughter. Although they were having fun with their dates, they snuck little peaks at their enemies. They were thrilled to see that they were sitting down most of the time looking agitated.

When the night was over, the girls went back to their common rooms exhausted from all the dancing. However, Hermione and Ginny were still not back. The girls had wondered where they went off to but decided to call it a night.

When the Slytherins made their way to the common room, they were happy that they had gotten rid of their dates. They had to be the most boring people on earth. They were still upset that the girls had fun, and vowed to make the last months of sixth year a bad one for the girls.

Through the weeks that everything was back to normal the boys teased the girls about being back to their normal manly selves again.

"So how much did you pay the Weasel's to take you two to the ball?" Terrence and Adrian taunted Alicia and Angelina. The answer they received was two blows in the stomach from each of the girls.

"It's understandable that the Weasel's would take payment, but if I were Wood, I'd have paid you not to go out with me Bell!" teased Marcus as Katie turned around.

"DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF, LIKE I'D GO OUT WITH A TROLL LIKE YOU!" snapped Katie and made her way to Alicia and Angelina.

The rest of sixth year went on that way. By the end of it Oliver told Katie he had feelings for her, but she decided to just remain friends. It wouldn't have worked out since he now had his quidditch career ahead of him.

Marcus would be remaining another year since he had missed his newts, due to his grandfather passing away that year. He was depressed, but Adrian and Terrence were there to help him through it all. Adrian was a bit happy since he had the chance to help Marcus in a way that he hadn't helped Angelina.

Seventh year came, and it was the worst year for Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. Fist Umbridge came into control and changed everything.

The girls joined Dumbledore's army which eventually had gotten found out because of Marietta Edgecombe. Then Fred, Harry, and George were kicked off of the quidditch team leaving Angelina to find people to replace almost half of the team.

The Slytherins were now thrilled since the Gryffindors finally had problems. Although Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus were not on the Inquistoral squad that the Gryffindors were getting docked points from everywhere.

At the end of seventh year however the Gryffindor team was successful and had won the cup, despite the odds that were stacked against them.

The best part of the year was Fred and George turning the place into a swamp. It was a riot. Fred and George gave Angelina, and Alicia's their goodbyes. Angelina and Alicia told them that they would keep in touch and remain good friends forever.

It was time to graduate and all their grandmothers, were there to see them. The Isabella, Maria, Nina, Emelia, Alexia, and Milana were all standing together.

The girls and the boys reluctantly made their ways to their grandmothers. They hated that their grandmothers had to be so close, there would be no way of avoiding each other.

The elder women looked at the children in a confused manner. It was plain to see that the friendship that they had when they were younger was no longer there.

"Alright all six of you gather around and take a picture for us!" said Milana.

"Nona, really it's okay we don't have to." said Marcus trying his best to get out of an awkward situation.

"Nonsense, this is your last year here. Surely you'd want to look back and see how all of you have changed." said Maria as she looked at the boys and the girls.

"You're right Nona a lot has changed, and we don't like taking pictures anymore." said Katie who was desperately trying to get her and the girls out from taking pictures.

However the grandmother's insisted that the children take the picture.

"Please, we're not getting any younger. Indulge us and take this last one picture for us." pleaded Isabella as she looked at the teenagers.

"Yes, please it's been so long since we've seen all six of you together." said Emelia who had an expression of sadness on her face.

The six teenagers looked at each other uneasily. They all started to positioned themselves so that the girls were on one side, and the boys were on the other side.

"Nope, that will not do at all. For crying out loud you act like you've been enemies rather than best friends." said Alexia who was confused by the rift in their grandchildren's relationships.

Nina started making them pose so that the boys had an arm around each girl. The teenagers felt really uncomfortable and were glad that it was soon over.

After everything was finished, it was time to leave and the girls were happy and so were the boys. They would never have to fight with each other again since they didn't have to be anywhere near each other.

Their grandmother's knew that something had too been done. They were all old and knew that they had very little time left. When they all were alone, they discussed the matter, and tried to find a solution. The solution that they had would eventually bring their grandchildren's friendships back together again. Hopefully, maybe more than friendship could arise from what they had in mind.


	3. The Solution of Six Nonas

The Solution of Six Nonas:

The girls were all drafted to the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team. While they were playing, a woman named Victoria Lawson paid attention to them closely. She noticed that the girls were not only talented quidditch players, but with the right kind of styles, they had the potential to be amazingly beautiful. She offered the girls modeling jobs to do as a sideline for when quidditch seasons were over. The girls agreed because they needed money for each of the plans that they had for themselves.

Although they loved quidditch, and modeling was fun all the money that they were earning, they saved to put into building their dreams. When they weren't playing quidditch or modeling, the girls would find the time to do what they loved to do. Angelina would sing and dance. Katie would work on her fashion ideas, and the modeling was a great help for her. Alicia on the other hand was getting better and better with the culinary arts. The three girls would spend time in the muggleworld with Hermione and Ginny.

The boys on the other hand, evaluated themselves. They didn't like who they were during the time they were in Hogwarts. Now that they were away they could do whatever they want. They decided to make a new and start over and do better things for people.

They trained with their fathers straight out of school so that they could learn to run their businesses. The Pucey's were the owners of the finest flying motorcycles and automobiles. The Flint's on the other hand, owned the finest wineries that the wizarding world had to offer. As for the Higgs', they manufactured the finest quality jewelry known to every wizard and witch in town.

The boys used some of their profits to start a little project on their own. They had seen so many homeless children on their trips with their fathers, that they decided to raise funds and open an orphanage of their own.

Two years had gone by, and the Slytherin boys and the Gryffindor girls still had no contact with each other, they had moved on with their lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweetheart are you sure you're ready to go through with this?" asked Angelina's father as he talked to his 20 year old daughter who was dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown. Angelina turned to her father and gave him a look with raised eyebrows.

"Honey, it's not that I don't like Roger, but I just don't think he's the right one for you. You're full of life and he wants to train you to be something that your not." explained Brandon Johnson as he looked as his daughter with worried eyes.

Angelina herself was worried and didn't know what to think, she was feeling rather sick. Could her father be right? Shouldn't a bride be happy on her wedding day? Why was she feeling like she wanted to vomit?

Meanwhile Katie was putting more make up on to get ready for one of her best friend's weddings. Unfortunately the make up was going on to her bruised arm which she received from her boyfriend Mason. As much as they fought, she wouldn't leave him.

In a room naked, with a guy named Derrick or Eric on her was Alicia. She woke up rather late and remembered that she and Katie were the made of honors for Angelina's wedding today. She rushed out of bed and started to get ready to leave so that she could get ready for the wedding.

"Hey babe, where are you going?" asked the handsome man who was still lying on the bed.

"Oh sorry Merrick, it's just that I'm late for a wedding!" explained Alicia and the man gave her a confused look..."Oh, it's not mine, it's my best friend's! Bye!" she finished as she ran to the door.

"It's Derrick!" the man said exasperated as he watched the beautiful girl leave his room.

When Katie and Alicia arrived at the chapel finally dressed in their maids of honor gowns, they saw Mr. Johnson and gave him kisses. He pointed in the direction of a room and they knew that Angelina was there.

To their surprise they saw Angelina with a frown rather than a smile on her face. " Do you guys think I'm doing the right thing?" Angelina asked nervously and was getting paler by the second.

"HELL NO YOU'RE NOT DOING THE RIGHT THING! THE MAN HAS NEVER EVEN GIVEN YOU THE BIG O!" said Alicia earning her a sock from Katie. Katie made her way over to Angelina and comforted her. When Angelina hugged her back she felt Katie flinch, and she looked at her.

Angelina immediately saw the bruise that was on Katie's arm even though it had been packed with make up on top. Angelina frowned and let out a sigh.

"KATES, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM! HE'S NO GOOD FOR YOU!" said Angelina, as she looked at her friend worriedly.

"I can't Ange, I love him!" said Katie as a tear fell from her eye. Angelina looked at her syphathetically while Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Look Kates, this isn't love! Love doesn't hurt you physically, he doesn't deserve you, and you deserve better than him!" said Alicia a bit harshly that Angelina eyed her.

"Oh! and what would you know about love Alicia? You don't commit yourself to a guy long enough to experience it!" said Katie back just as harshly, causing a tear to fall from Alicia's eye. Angelina watched her two friends start to cry, and tried comforting them.

"THIS LOOKS, NOTHING LIKE A HAPPY OCCASION." said a male voice that the three recognized immediately.

" WHAT'S THIS? PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY AT WEDDINGS!" said a familiar voice.

"YEA, IT LOOKS MORE LIKE A FUNERAL TO ME." said another familiar voice.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD KIDNAP THE BRIDE AND BRIDESMAIDS!" said the most familiar voice. It was distinct because of the Scottish accent.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia looked up to see that it was their friends Lee, Fred, George, and Oliver.

"OH THE FOUR OF YOU MADE IT! SPEAKING OF BRIDESMAIDS, WHERE ARE GINNY AND HERMIONE?" said Angelina feeling like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

The boys and the girls had such close friendships now, that they couldn't see each other in relationships together. They were all like brothers and sisters. They had all kept in touch throughout the years. Oliver was still playing quidditch for Puddlemere United, and the twins owned a few branches of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Lee on the other hand, became a reporter for the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione? Ginny? I haven't seen them anywhere myself." said George as he wondered where his brother's best friend, and sister was.

All of a sudden there was loud thumping noise somewhere, and it caught Alicia's attention. " Did anyone hear that?" she asked, and everyone kept silent. Everyone listened and they all heard the thumping noise. As they got closer they started hearing moaning, from a female, and grunts that sounded like a males.

Angelina was more than curious to see who it was, and she opened the door to the closet where the noises were coming from. She was in utter , when she saw that her groom was naked and thrusting into a brunette. She was more than furious " IT'S OUR WEDDING DAY YOU HORNY GIT!" and with that she slapped him across the face.

"WE'RE HERE!" yelled two female voices in unison, and everyone turned to see that it was Ginny and Hermione. The two girls looked at the scene in front of them, and knew that there was not going to be a wedding today.

"ANGELINA LET ME EXPLAIN!" Roger yelled out as he saw Angelina moving away, but before he could explain anything, his face met Fred's fist.

He tried to get up a second time, but George's fist landed on his nose and he fell back again. On his third attempt, his ass collided with Oliver's foot knocking him out completely. Although, Roger was on the floor Lee felt left out, and decided to give him one more kick.

Angelina ran out with all her friends following her. She was sad yet happy at the same time. She really didn't want to go through the wedding after all, something just didn't feel right.

George, Fred, Oliver, Lee, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, and Hermione all watched Angelina as she sat down and gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't a surprise to them that she wasn't crying. Angelina had stopped crying since she was twelve.

"Looks like all of you were right. I'm glad that the wedding didn't continue, I would've been divorced in less than a year." Angelina said as she let out a little smirk, the betrayal had hurt her a bit. However she always expected the worst from men and always braced herself.

All her friends looked at her and gave her words of comfort. All her friends left wishing her the best and said that they'd visit her often.

When everyone was gone except for Katie and Alicia the three girls decided to have a heart to heart.

"Ange, it's great that you were able to escape from a doomed relationship, but what do we do about the blue eyed beauty over here?" asked Alicia as she looked from Angelina to Katie.

Katie looked at them and sighed, she knew they were right about Mason. She wanted to leave but was afraid that there would be no one else for her. Alicia and Angelina knew her like the back of their hands and knew exactly what to say to her.

"Look Katie, when I was with Roger sometimes I felt like I wasn't enough and I was afraid of never being able to find someone for me. He tried changing me until I didn't know who I was anymore, and I always felt horrible. I almost got married, but luckily that incident that happened brought me back to my senses. If I hadn't caught him cheating on me I might have been Mrs. Roger Davies right now. How many more bad things are you going to have to find out about Mason before you come to your senses Katie?" said Angelina and Katie rested her head down on Angelina's shoulder and shook her head indicating that she didn't know.

Alicia and Angelina both rubbed Katie's back to comfort her. " Look Kates, we know you think you love him but you don't" said Alicia. Katie looked at her in a confused manner, how the hell would Alicia know what she was feeling inside?

"Alicia, you're not me! You don't know how I feel!" retorted Katie as she leaned her head back on Angelina's shoulder.

"Look I know I'm not you Katie, but to love someone you have to love yourself first! Do you think you love yourself by letting Mason do what he does to you? A woman who loves herself wouldn't let anyone treat her the way Mason treats you." said Alicia, as she looked into Katie's eyes which were getting watery already.

"YOU'RE RIGHT ALREADY ALICIA! It's just that it's so hard he's made me feel so low, and he's threatened me so much that I'm so scared. I'm scared that if I leave, I'll be alone forever. You don't know how ugly he's made me feel!" cried Katie as tears started streaming from her face. This wasn't the Katie that Angelina and Alicia knew since they were five. Mason had really done a number on her.

"Katie, look this isn't you. You are one of the strongest girls I've ever known. Let's not forget who we are! We were the toughest girls in Hogwarts, and we still are! How dare Mason make you feel this way. You're beautiful, if man ever said that you weren't then he'd have to be blind!" said Angelina trying to cheer Katie up.

"You're both right!" said Katie a smile lifted from her face, and she wiped the tears from her eyes, " Alright now that we've got mine and Angelina's problem settled, what do we do about yours?" Katie asked as she looked at Alicia.

It was Alicia's turn to look confused and she said, " What about my problem, I don't have a problem with men." and Katie and Angelina began to laugh hysterically making Alicia scowl.

"Sure you don't have a problem, you just like to love them and leave them fast?" said Angelina as she looked at Alicia who stood silent.

"Why do you do that anyway Alicia?" asked Katie and watched as Alicia pondered the question in her head.

"Well it's just that there's so many men, and I'm not sure which one I really want. So I try a few out to get a feel for what might work out for me in the end. Besides I'd rather leave them before they leave me!" Alicia explained and Katie and Angelina understood that she was afraid of getting hurt. They couldn't blame her they were afraid of the same thing.

Katie was physically hurt, but she realized that she never really did love Mason, and that she was manipulated into staying with him. She had never really given him her full heart.

Angelina cared for Roger, but she had always been the type to not let men get to close to her, fearing the pain that it would bring.

"How are you going to find out which man is the right one for you, when you don't stick with one long enough? Besides, you don't even know what your really want yourself!" said Angelina and earned herself a look from Alicia.

Alicia smiled and said, " Well look where sticking to one person got the both of you!" Angelina and Katie glared at her.

"Well it's true. You, Angelina almost married a man who never gave you an orgasm, and who probably would have cheated on you throughout your marriage! As for you Kates, how many bruises and verbal insults have you received, you almost forgot who you were because of him! SO THERE, BOTH OF YOU STAYED IN RELATIONSHIPS LONG ENOUGH, AND THEY WEREN'T THE RIGHT ONES AS WELL!" Alicia finally finished and Katie and Angelina were shushed because she had made a really good point.

"Look, you know what? We've all been caught up with men. How about we focus on ourselves first and the things that we want to do before we focus on men. I'm mean what happened to our dreams that we were working for?" said Katie and the girls looked at her and realized what she was talking about.

They all had their money saved up to build their separate dreams yet they hadn't worked on them yet. They had learned everything that they needed from both the wizarding and muggleworld. They had been so focused on other things, that they had almost neglected their dreams.

"Alright we've saved up the money and we learned everything we need to know, LET'S DO IT!" said Angelina enthusiastically. The girls placed their hand on each others like they had been doing since they were little whenever they were ready to make a pact.

"TO WORKING OUR BUTTS OFF AND MAKING OUR DREAMS COME TRUE!" yelled Alicia, and the girls all raised their hands and smiled and gave each other hugs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three more years had passed and the last of the six greatest matchmakers was lying on her deathbed looking up at her grandson and his two friends. Emelia Pucey was dying, and was ready to be reunited with her husband and her friends who had died before her.

"Before I leave I want you three to remember something, true friendship and true love can survive anything. Sometimes friendships and hearts are broken but when it's real we can find a way to mend them again. Most importantly true friendship and love is forgiving, no matter what the circumstances are." said the dying old woman .

The boys all gave her look of confusion, and they wondered what she meant. They didn't know but the statement stuck to their heads like crazy glue. She was pointing her hand to something that looked like a magazine and Adrian brought it to her with a confused look on his face.

"I wish I could have seen them one last time." she said as she looked at the cover of the magazine "Such beautiful girls, inside and out." she finally finished and handed back the magazine to Adrian. He and the boys looked at the cover of the magazine, which indeed had the images of three of the most gorgeous girls that the men had ever seen. They were confused as to where the elderly woman had known them. It was a fashion magazine, the boys never read the wizard fashion magazines with women on the front covers.

Even on quidditch magazines, they only focused on their favorite teams, the Tornados, and Arrows. They heard about Johnson, Bell, and Spinnet playing for the Harpies but they kept away from the subject to forget the girls, and the bad past that they had with them. As the boys kept looking at the magazine, they all sensed some sort of familiarity with the three girls on the cover. They dismissed the feeling and waited by Mrs. Pucey's side until she went to sleep for the last time.

The funeral was held, and there were many flowers sent to her grave just like there were many sent to the graves of her late friends. Three of them were anonymous, but Adrian had a feeling of who they were from. The same thing happened on the funerals of Terrence's and Marcus's grandmothers. When the funeral was over the boys made their way back to Adrian's home and they looked at the magazine one more time and yet they still couldn't put their fingers on it, but something was definitely familiar about those girls.

"Look guys let's drop it, Ade you're grandmother was on her death bed while she was saying those things. It's probably one of those hallucinations that people get when they're near death." explained Marcus. Adrian nodded and the three boys dropped the subject. Besides, they were all in serious relationships, they had no time to ponder over girls that they would never meet.

Two months had passed after the funeral, and Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus were at Magic of Hope, the orphanage that they had opened up. The three of them looked at the boys and girls who were smiling and playing with toys.

The children all seemed happy and contented being there. None of the children were any older than seven. The boys wished that some of the older children would have accepted their offers to shelter them, but they hadn't since most of the other kids were already used to living their life on the streets. Most of the older homeless kids, didn't join since they were already working for street criminals that paid them to do their dirty work.

However, the children who lived in the shelter were all very happy. They were provided with full meals, and comfortable beds. The boys made sure that they could enjoy the things that most kids should enjoy at their youth.

It was an understatement to say that the boys had grown up since Hogwarts. They were all good men. They all took after their fathers and compassion and kindness that they had suppressed in school, was now unleashed.

The men left their fiances in charge of the orphanage when they were away working on their other businesses. For some reason, neither the children nor the staff members seemed as happy when their fiances were in charge. None the less, the boys needed all the help that they could get and their fiances were rarely busy with anything at all.

Maleena Caine, was Adrian's fiance and was best friends with Tanya Mitchell and Helaina Jacobs. Tanya just happened to be engaged to Terrence, and Helaina was engaged to Marcus.

All three girls were pretty. The girls were all from prominent families. Like most well bred girls, they were trained not to work. They had everything handed down to them.

Maleena had olive toned skin, brown eyes, black hair and was about 5'4. Tanya had black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and was about 5'5 . Finally Helaina had red hair, green eyes, skin filled with freckles, and was the height of 5'3.

The biggest thing that they had in common was that they all loved money. The only thing that they loved more than money was spending it. Sometimes, the staff members wondered if the girls really loved the three men and they always had a feeling that it was their money that they loved.

Meanwhile, while their fiances were at the shelter, the boys were all having lunch together. They were all having conversations about their lives and how things were.

"Maleena's been bombarding me with wedding plans, I mean our weddings are like 2 years away!" said Adrian frustrated and the two boys nodded because they knew exactly how he felt.

"I think the only decision, I've agreed with was having a triple wedding. Having the three of us get hitched at the same time would make it less nerve wracking." explained Terrence. He cared a lot for Tanya but her bombarding him with this and that about the wedding was driving him crazy.

"Have they all decided on a place yet?" began Marcus but he put his hands over his head in exasperation " Never mind, I don't even want to know, Helaina's already been burning holes through my wallet. I wouldn't be surprised if they picked a place that would land the three of us into bankruptcy" he groaned, as Terrence and Adrian sniggered.

They agreed that their future wives were handfuls. The boys all did care for the girls and treated them kindly. However one of the main reasons that they decided on pursuing the relationships with the girls, was because of the businesses they had in their families. They were hoping that their wedding would also be a collaboration with businesses so that they could start up another orphanage for more children since the one they had was becoming full.

While they were eating, three owls were flying towards them with mail. The envelopes looked identical and the three began to read the letters that were in them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Says, here that I'm supposed to meet with Daniel Yorkshire on Saturday at two o'clock." said Angelina as she finished reading the letter that she had just received.

Katie and Alicia had finished reading their letters as well. " Mine says the same thing!" said Alicia with a confused look on her face.

"Well then that makes three of us, mine says the same thing as well! I wonder what this could be about." said Katie as she looked at her two friends. Angelina and Alicia shrugged not knowing what to answer.

When Saturday came the girls got dressed and they looked fabulous as they had always done since they had started modeling. The three girls were beyond beautiful and full of life. They each had worked hard on building they're dreams and they were successful. They still modeled and played quidditch. They did both just for fun. They didn't even need the money they were earning since they were raking in fortunes in both the wizarding and the muggle world.

When they got to building that read " Wizarding Estate Law Offices", they all had confused looks on their faces. They were directed to an office where a man who looked about forty awaited them.

The 23 year olds neared him and he greeted them with a smile on his face. " Hello ladies, I'm Daniel Yorshire. I don't need to ask you your names, you're all pretty well known" he smiled as he shook their hands. The man had never seen such beautiful quidditch players, but he wasn't surprised to see how beautiful they were after, all his wife did have fashion magazines that the girls were always featured on.

"Alright, make yourselves comfortable we have to wait for a few more people before we can get started." said Daniel as he showed the ladies to a long table and pulled out seats for the three of them to sit in.

The girls heard voices of males and females getting closer, and were now really wondering what this whole meeting was about. The voices that they heard sounded like arugments.

"We don't care what you men say, we're your fiances and we're coming with you." said a females from outside. Daniel jumped up before anyone could make their way into the office.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie decided not to look in direction of where the arguments were coming from. They didn't want to make the situation worse for Daniel who looked like he was going to get stressed out.

Before, Daniel could do anything his office doors barged open, and a dark brunette, a blonde, and redhead made their way into the office causing Daniel to be annoyed.

Three men had made their way in soon after that, and they caught Katie's, Angelina's and Alicia's attention since they had recognized them immediately. It was Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence.

The boys on the other hand were staring. They couldn't believe that they were staring at the girls that they had just seen in the magazine two months ago. The three were even more beautiful in person.

"Look Daniel, we have to go maybe you could meet with us a separate time." said Angelina, as she looked at Katie and Alicia who clearly agreed.

It may have been five years since the girls had seen the boys, but they didn't forget all the pain that they had caused them during their Hogwarts years.

"Yea, Daniel I don't know if us being in the same room with them is such a good idea." said Alicia as she made her way to stand up from her seat.

"Besides, it looks like you have enough to deal with as it is Daniel" said Katie as she looked at the three girls who were clearly not suppose to be there. The three had condescending looks on their faces, and Katie immediately disliked them.

The boys on the other hands were confused as to why the girls were in such a hurry to leave. It almost seemed as if the girls wanted to be as far away from them as possible and they didn't know why.

As the girls made their way closer to the door they past Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus who were thinking that they've known the girls from somewhere other than the magazine that they had seen them on.

As Katie opened the door Daniel suddenly said in a stern voice, " MS. BELL, MS. JOHNSON, MS. SPINNET YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE WE CAN'T DISCUSS THESE MATTERS WITHOUT YOU PRESENT!"

After Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus heard their last names being called, they felt their hearts fall down into their stomachs. Were these beautiful creatures the girls that they had been best friends and enemies with when they were children?

Katie, Alicia, and Angelina turned to look at Daniel with pleading looks so that they could leave but from the look on his face it didn't look like they were going anywhere anytime soon. They made their way back, and saw Daniel looking at the other three women.

"Look, this meeting is for Mr. Pucey, Mr. Higgs, Mr. Flint, Ms. Johnson, Ms. Spinnet, and Ms. Bell only. I'm afraid that you three are going to have to step outside." said Daniel sternly as he eyed the uninvited guest. Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina all had furious faces.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE? WE ARE THE DAUGHTERS OF SOME OF THE RICHEST WIZARDS IN THE WIZARDING WORLD!" fumed Tanya.

"Personally, I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't give a damn, now please step out of my office." said Daniel coolly causing Angelina, Katie, and Alicia to smirk.

The girls started to fuss again and they were starting to get on everyone's nerves, including Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus.

"Daniel just let them stay, I really don't want to hear anymore of this." said Alicia a she scratched her head in annoyance.

"Alright, but all six of you have to agree to them staying." explained Daniel and everyone agreed just so that the girls would shut up and they would all be out of there as soon as possible.

Daniel motioned Katie, Angelina, and Alicia to one side of the table, and Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence to the other side of the table so that they were sitting across from each other. Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina were seated at on chairs away from the table to their disappointment, but they could here everything that was going on.

Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus kept staring across at the girls. The girls however barely made any eye contact with them. The boys knew that the girls still had bad feelings towards them, but they decided to brush it aside since they wouldn't have anymore meetings with the girls after this one anyway.

The girls also tried to remain civil, after all they only had to do it this once, it's not like they had to see them everyday like they did at school. Daniel cleared his throat and the six people turned to his direction.

"Well, I'm sure the six of you are wondering why you're all here. I will try to explain everything as clearly to you as possible." as Daniel spoke , he brought out a briefcase and papers and six envelopes that he kept by his side. The six people were looking at him intently more confused than ever.

"Well, as you all know, you're grandmother's were all very close and wanted to spend time together. So much time together that they bought a breathtaking estate, just so that they could spend time together at least once a year." Daniel started to explain. When Maleena, Helaina, and Tanya heard the words estate, they knew it meant money and their ears were sensitive when it was about fortune. The six people continued to listen intently as they remembered the estate.

"Before, your grandmother's died they made sure to give the estate to the six of you. It's very valuable. I've appraised it and even the richest of the richest wizards would have a hard time buying it..." before Daniel could continue Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina rushed their way up to the table making demands.

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU MEN SHOULD SELL IT! IT WOULD GIVE US MONEY TO HAVE THE MOST EXTRAVEGANT WEDDING KNOWN TO THE WIZARDING SOCIETY!" said Tanya, and Helaina and Maleena started urging their boyfriends to sell it. The greedy girls had pushed Katie's, Alicia, and Angelina's last nerves.

"Daniel may I borrow the will please?" said Angelina, and small smirk crept up on Alicia's and Katie's faces because they knew Angelina would say something smart to embarrass the three snotty women.

Angelina looked at the paper then looked up at Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina. " Girls? what are your names?" she suddenly asked making the girls a little annoyed.

"Our names, our Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina, but what do you care?" Maleena said in a condescending manner. Angelina just smirked and Katie and Alicia looked up at her and smiled.

"Hmmmmmmm...That's funny?" said Angelina as pretended to look intently at the will. Maleena, and her friends eyed her curiously. "What's funny?" asked Tanya in a heated way.

"Well, the names Maleena, Tanya, Helaina don't seem to be on this will. So it's clear to see that you three don't have a say, so shut it!" said Angelina and Katie and Alicia started grinning. Daniel himself tried to suppress his laughter, it was about time someone had put the three bitches in their place. The girls' faces had all turned red, and Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus were shocked at what Angelina had said.

Helaina eyed all three of the girls and said, " Well, it wouldn't hurt the three of you to sell it anyway. None of you have rings on your fingers, so that means you won't be having a wealthy husband to take care of you, so you clearly need the money!" That statement caused the three former Gryffindor chasers to grit their teeth, they hated statements like that.

Before Alicia, Angelina, or Katie could say anything, Tanya snottily said, " Besides, you girls play for the Harpies don't you, and you model. I've seen the three of you BELLA ENCHANTED MAGAZINE, how you got on that cover I'll never know. It's clear that you all work for a living, and by selling the property you'll never have to work again."

Angelina, and Alicia smirked at the comment and looked to Katie and gave her a smile.

"LOOK THE MEMORIES OF GRANDMOTHER'S ARE IN THAT PLACE! WE'RE NOT SELLING IT!" said Katie heatedly as she eyed the girls who were behind the boys.

"LOOK IF WE SELL IT AND SPLIT THE MONEY THAT MEANS THAT WE'LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!" said Marcus who was getting irritated that the girls were getting all the say, and he and the boys had said nothing.

The former Gryffindors, started to ponder. Maybe they could get their grandmothers belongings from the estate to keep for sentimental value, and they would never have to see the men again.

"ALL RIGHT WE'LL SELL IT!" said Angelina immediately not wanting have to be anywhere near the men or the their fiances.

Daniel, looked at the girls and the boys and shook his head and said, " I'm afraid that it's not the simple. You have to do a few things since your grandmothers put an enchantment on the estate of the house and the will. There's a couple of things in their will that have to be followed before any of you six make any drastic decisions about the estate." Daniel started to look uncomfortable as the Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus eyed him. He handed each of them the envelopes with the rules of their grandmothers. The letters were all identical to each other, and their faces started to pale as they read it. The letter read:

_To our six marvelous grandchildren Terrence, Adrian, Marcus, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie,_

_If all of you are reading this letter, than that means that we are all probably dead, and that's not too great for us. We've watched the six of you grow up together and have seen your friendships as children, and we've also watched the six of you drift apart. We have decided to give the estate where you played as children to the six of you. As you all know the six of us were best friends just like you six once were. We thought that you were the perfect people for the estate to go to, but before you make any drastic decisions about selling the estate, there are conditions that you all have to follow._

_1.) No one but the six of you have control over the house elves in the estate.  
2.) No one can apparate into the estate without being accompanied by one of you six.  
3.) No one but the six of you can use the six masters suites which once belonged to us. You're each allowed to invite people in your own suite.  
4.) No one but the six of you can stay consecutive nights in the house! Yes that also means that no one in the house can live in the estate but the six of you!_

_All of this must be sounding strange to you right now but we were just preparing you for the biggest condition of all._

_5.) All six of you have to live in the estate for three years. Meaning that you sleep and wake up in the estate for at least 48 weeks of the year._

_If you don't follow these conditions after you have read this letter, within the three years you were supposed to live there, the estate will be sold to the highest bidder, and none of you will be allowed to bid on it. Only after the three years that you actually live there will you six get to sell it, or do what you want with it. However, you get nothing if you don't live there for the three years, and you are also not allowed to take anything of ours outside the estate for sentimental value._

_We don't want to sound harsh, but if this the only way to get the friendships you six once had, then it's worth it. You will have to make your decisions the same day that you read this or else the estate goes up for sale to everyone but you six._

_Love Your Nonas,  
Alexia, Emelia, Milana, Nina, Isabella, and Maria_

_P.S. We love you all very much, and this is for your own good, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. Keep an open mind children you might find yourselves to be surprised._

The decision was simple they had no choice but to live with each other for three years. They signed the agreement that Daniel had given them. Everything was too much to take.

"THREE YEARS! WE HAVE TO STAY WITH THE SCUM OF THE EARTH FOR THREE YEARS!" yelled Angelina catching Adrian's attention and making him scowl. Who did she think she was calling them the scum of the earth.

"I KNOW! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT WE HAD TO PUT UP WITH THEM FOR SEVEN YEARS AT SCHOOL, NOW WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THEM FOR ANOTHER THREE!" screamed Alicia pulling her hair out as if she was being sent to Hell.

"I LOVE OUR NONAS VERY MUCH, BUT WERE THEY SMOKING SOME MAGIC CRACK WHILE THEY WERE WRITING THIS THING?" Katie bellowed earning herself a glare from all three boys.

"LOOK YOU THINK WE'RE HAPPY ABOUT THIS, YOU GIRLS ARE NO WALK IN THE PARKS EITHER!" yelled Adrian who was angry at the girls who were acting like it was such punishment for them to be near the men.

"LOOK IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS! YOU THINK THE THREE OF YOU WOULD HAVE GROWN UP BY NOW!" yelled Terrence looking at Alicia, he was mad because all the girls had assumed that they were still the same people that they were at Hogwarts.

"YOU GIRLS THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT US BUT YOU DON'T. HOW DARE YOU TREAT US LIKE SHIT UNDER YOUR SHOES!" bellowed Marcus who was angry, he and the boys had worked hard on reforming themselves. It wasn't nice to turn your life around all for someone to assume that you were the same git you were as a child.

Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina didn't care about the arguments that were going on. what they cared about was the money. If it meant that their weddings had to wait a year longer it was worth it. With the money that they'd receive from selling it after the three years they could blow it on the most fabulous extravagant things that any witch or wizard could dream off. With that knowledge they kissed their fiances goodbye, so that they could sort everything out. From what they could tell, the six people hated each other and they had no worries.

The former Gryffindors and the Slytherins hadn't even been near the estate, and already they were fighting. They all agreed on one thing and that was that their grandmothers were crazy to think that making them live together would help them be friends again. All of them doubted that they'd make it through the three years without killing each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story. I know it's slow and a bit detailed, but I promise the chapters to come are going to get better.

The next chapter, there will be lot's of interactions with the the Gryffindors and Slytherins, and you'll all find out what the girls do aside from quidditch and modeling.


	4. Moving In And Surprises

Moving In and Surprises:

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had moved some their things out of their flats and made their way to the estate. Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence were already there when they got there. To the former Gryffindors disgust, Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina were there as well, and for some reason they had suitcases with them as well.

"What are you three doing here? You're not suppose to be here?" said Angelina as she eyed the girls wanting them to be out of her sight as soon as possible.

"Well we've decided to live here with our fiances, and since there are thirty other rooms in the estate, we thought we would take three of the suites, and you girls could use one of the thirty guestrooms" said Maleena smugly. Katie, Angelina's, and Alicia's faces all turned red. Who the hell did these skanks think they were making orders in their house.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THREE THINK YOU ARE MAKING DEMANDS. THIS IS OUR PROPERTY NOT YOURS. BESIDES YOU CAN'T LIVE HERE!" yelled Katie as she and her two friends shoved through the girls and made their way up to the three suites that had belonged to their grandmothers, and Maleena, Helaina, and Tanya made their way to follow them.

"LOOK LADIES, THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO YOU. YOU CAN'T LIVE HERE WITH US, IT GOES AGAINST THE RULES!" yelled Marcus who was frustrated that his fiance and her friends couldn't get a clue.

When the former Gryffindors made their way to the suits that belonged to them, the three uninvited guessed followed. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia stepped into the rooms. Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina's faces were all red. They went to make their way into the suites that Katie, Angelina, and Alicia went in. However when they tried to enter none of them could. It was as if there was some invisible barrier not allowing them to pass through. They were more than irritated.

"If you girls would just listen, we've been trying to tell you that, only us and those girls have the authority to be in the suites, and are the only ones who can live in the house." said Terrence who was exhausted from explaining the whole situation to their fiances.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO STOP US FROM LIVING HERE WITH YOU!" Tanya yelled, and all of a sudden the suitcases that she and her friends had with them, all disappeared in that instant.

Alicia, and her friends saw what happened and wore smug little smirks on their faces.

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE THE ESTATE IS MAKING IT'S OWN DECISIONS! GUESS IT SEE'S PEST AND KNOWS HOW TO GET RID OF THEM ON ITS OWN!" Alicia said as she and the girls grinned. The three boys however frowned at the grinning girls.

"Look ladies, our grandmothers put lots of enchantments on the estate, and I'm guessing a lot of the enchantments that they put up were so that we wouldn't break any of the conditions that they had wanted us to follow." explained Adrian and he scowled at the Gryffindor girls, since they weren't making things any easier. Maleena, Helaina, and Tanya finally decided to give up, and focused their attention to their future husbands.

"LOOK WE'VE FINALLY DECIDED WHAT WE WANT FOR THE WEDDING!" boasted Helaina loud enough so that the chasers would here. She knew that they had no fiances and wanted to make all three of them feel jealous and inferior to her and her two friends.

"Oh yes, we want our dresses made from the studios of Bella Enchanted. They have the most expensive clothes, and the most exquisite gowns. We've seen the wedding gowns, and their the most gorgeous dresses that the wizarding world has to offer. Not that, you three girls would know, you probably wouldn't even be able to afford to look out the window of one of the many studios." Helaina said snottily as she looked at the three chasers who looked at her back. None of them said a word they just gave her a smirk that infuriated her even more.

"For catering, we've decided that Spin It Thrice Gourmet Restaurant should cater. They have the most marvelous food. I've heard they've got this line of drinks, that wizards have never even heard of and that they're to die for. It won't be hard to find a convenient location, they have a lot of chains. Have any of you eaten there?" asked Tanya as she eyed the girls, but before they could answered, she said, " Why am I asking you three? It's too pricy for you three to even try a sampler, of course you haven't eaten there."

Alicia, Angelina, and Katie again just rolled their eyes. They wanted to sock the smugness out of the two girls who had spoken so far. They were all about to speak, until Maleena had something to say.

"Oh yes, and gentlemen, we want the reception to be held AJ'S STEPS AND MUSIC. It's the most fabulous club and there's so many of them, I'm sure we could rent one out for the night. Each club is so huge, we could fit over a thousand people. They always have the most famous wizards playing there. I've heard it's only really wealthy famous witches and wizards that can make it in without any hassle. I'm sure the owner would be more than happy to accommodate us. After all, we are in the wizarding world's high society. I doubt that you three have ever gone in one, just because you play professional quidditch and model doesn't mean you're worth anything!" said Maleena as she eyed the chasers, who started shooting death glares at her.

"Oh no need to worry ladies, we'll invite you to the wedding. That way you could have a little taste of what the wealthy experience everyday. Oh boys, before I forget for the honeymoon, we want to have it in Barbados. I also here that there's a Three Towers, hotel there. It's not a surprise there's one in almost the all the posh vacationing places. That's were we want to stay. All of the Three Towers have had five owl ratings, that means that they're the best and I think that the three of us deserve the best!" said Helaina and she and her friends gave the former Gryffindors smug looks.

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia remained silent, but the guys saw something in their eyes. Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence knew that the Gryffindors were plotting something, however they didn't know what. There was no doubt in their minds, that the girls were angry, and when they were angry they never got mad. They usually got even. None of the men had any clue on how the girls were going to get even, but they knew one day they eventually would.

"Not that we don't like seeing you're three ugly faces, but the girls and I have business to attend to!" said Angelina as she smirked at the three girls who scowled at her.

"What business, quidditch? Modeling, go on and make you're living then. Merlin knows you three need to." said Maleena in a menacing voice. The girls all turned to look at her, but they had smiles on their faces, which confused her.

"Well maybe if you three put your brains together, you'd realize that quidditch season is over! Forget it, even if you did put your three brains together it would probably still be the size of a peanut!" sneered Alicia, and Katie and Angelina started laughing histerically.

"Oh no quidditch? Looks like only modeling for you three then. Well looks like it's going to be a rough season for the three of you since you won't be making any money, not that you ever did." said Tanya as she gave an evil smile to the three girls. The guys on the other hand were starting to get worried, they knew the Gryffindors were trying their best to suppress their anger.

"Well even though, it's none of your business we have other businesses. We built them all by ourselves! Unlike you three, we don't need men to take care of us!" sneered Katie who was more infuriated than ever. She'd had her fist clenched and was trying hard no to sock all three women in their faces.

"Businesses? So what are you three prostitutes on the side?" sneered Maleena and this time all three girls jumped out and were ready to pounce on the three girls, however Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus immediately intervened.

"BELL, SPINNET, JOHNSON! This is nothing to fight about! When are you three going to learn to control yourselves, just drop it!" said Marcus making the girls more infuriated with the six of them. The girls were all angry as he said those words. How dare he reprimand them when it was their fiances who started being disrespectful.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, IT FIGURES YOU'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THAT'S THE WAY IT'S ALWAYS BEEN WITH THE LOT OF YOU!" shouted Katie as she looked at the six people in disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED MEAN BELL?" sneered Adrian waiting for an answer, but before Katie could answer, Angelina yelled " IT MEANS, THAT YOU START EVERYTHING AND WE'RE ALWAYS SUPPOSE TO BE THE BIGGER PERSON!" She was infuriated that the boys could not see that is was the poor excuses for fiances that they had that started everything.

"WHAT? IF THIS IS ABOUT HOGWARTS..." began Terrence in a rage, but was immediately cut off by Alicia, " LOOK YOU'VE NEVER ADMITTED YOU WERE WRONG IN HOGWARTS. NO THIS IS NOT JUST ABOUT HOGWARTS, AS YOU CAN SEE YOU'RE DOING THE SAME THING RIGHT NOW! YOU WON'T LET THOSE BITCHES ADMIT THAT THEY WERE WRONG!" Alicia screamed in mad fury, leaving all three boys stunned, and the girls fuming.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU GIRLS BETTER WATCH THE THINGS YOU SAY TO PEOPLE, YOU NEVER KNOW HOW IT CAN AFFECT YOU!" bellowed Angelina and with that the three girls apparate outside the estate to attend to their businesses leaving the men and their fiances speechless.

"Like those three nothings could do anything to us!" said Helaina, as she and her friends smiled smugly.

"Look ladies, the wedding the plans seem great but it's a bit expensive! I mean we could use all that money for something to benefit other people." said Marcus and instantly regretted it when he saw the fury in the eyes of the three women.

"NO, THAT'S WHAT WE WANT AND THAT'S FINAL!" said Helaina in a demanding way, and her friends gave them all stern looks. They knew that there was nothing they could do. They were grateful that the wedding was taking place in three years instead of two, they started contemplating whether or not they should even marry the three girls.

A week went by, and during that week the girls and the boys rarely saw each other. The girls would wake up and then leave, and come home at night. The boys also did the same thing.

When the weekend came, the girls had gone out for a while. The boys were out for a while as well. The boys were the first to come home, and they had their fiances with them, who all had looks of anger on their faces. After a while Katie, Alicia, and Angelina had apparated in as well, but this time they had guest. They came in with Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver.

"So this is the place you inherited, pretty fancy." said Fred as he smiled and looked at his surroundings. The girls smiled back and saw Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus coming to make their way towards them. The girls were nervous, they didn't want to cause any trouble, and they immediately stood in front of their friends. To their surprise Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee stepped in front of them.

The biggest shocker was that Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus were smiling back and reached their hands out to shake hands with them. The girls were more than confused and they wanted explanations.

"DID WE MISS SOMETHING HERE?" demanded Angelina, as she, Katie, and Alicia gave the boys all questioning looks.

"Well you see, girls we've managed to become friends over the years. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus are our biggest customers at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." explained George and Fred nodded in agreement. The girls were left with mouths hanging wide opened.

"Yeah, and Marcus has become one of Puddlmere's endorsers, and I was forced to be nice to him" grinned Oliver, " When we got to know each other, it seemed that we had a lot in common."

"Yes and Lee has helped our businesses grow, by publishing them in the Daily profit for us!" explained Adrian, and the girls were left speechless.

"WHY DIDN'T THE FOUR OF YOU TELL US?" asked Katie who felt like she had been betrayed.

"BECAUSE WE KNEW YOU'D OVEREACT SINCE YOU THREE STILL HATE THEM!" explained Lee and the girls glared at him.

"Yea, and we thought that if you three found out, that you would hate us too!" explained Oliver, and the girls expressions changed to become softer.

"Of course we don't hate you. You boys can be friends with whoever you want. It would be wrong of us to prohibit you to be friends with them. Just like it would be wrong of you to stop being friends with them just because we told you to." said Alicia, who looked at all six of the boys, the Gryffindors gave her a smile, but the Slytherins had small frowns on their faces. They knew that the last part of her statement had been directed to them.

Just as they were going to continue on with their conversation Maleena, Helaina, and Tanya walked in. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia saw the Gryffindors cringe at the sight of them. So it wasn't just them who disliked the girls, the Gryffindor men disliked them too.

"Look, we'd hate to ruin you're little reunion but the girls and I have a crisis on our hands. SPIN IT THRICE, AJ'S STEPS AND MUSIC, BELLA ENCHANTED, AND THE THREE TOWERS, REFUSED US SERVICE!" explained Tanya and Katie, Alicia, and Angelina had the biggest smiles on their faces, making the Gryffindor and the Slytherins eye them curiously.

"Yea, we can't have our dream wedding anymore!" wailed Maleena and she and her friends started to cry. The female chasers started laughing triumphantly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE LAUGHING AT! IT'S NOT LIKE THE THREE OF YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO AFFORD CATERING FROM SPIN IT THRICE, OR A RECEPTION AT AJ'S STEPS AND MUSIC, OR BRIDAL GOWNS FROM BELLA ENCHANTED, AND MOST OF ALL YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO AFFORD TO SPEND ONE HOUR IN THE THREE TOWERS HOTEL ROOM." yelled Helaina who was infuriated at the girls' laughter. She and her friends felt their bloods boil as the Gryffindor men started joining. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus were all now very confused.

"Thanks for reminding me ladies." Fred began as the crying girls looked at him in confusion, " Angelina, Katie, Alicia, about what we talked about earlier today. We really want to impress our dates and we were wondering if..." Fred began but before he could finish Alicia said " Don't worry I'll have a special section for all four of you and your dates reserved at Spin It Thrice right away." she grinned and Tanya, Maleena, and Helaina all had confused look on their faces. They watched the boy's eyes wander over to Angelina.

"Don't worry boys, I'll find out which of the Aj's Steps and Music has The Weird Sisters playing and I'll get you V.I.P passes so that you and your dates can hang out with them." said Angelina and the three crying girls were wondering how on earth a mere quidditch player and model could manage that.

"Kates? Um..." began Oliver with pleading eyes, and Katie gave him a smile.

"Don't worry captain quidditch. You men and your four dates, can go to any of the Bella Enchanted studio stores, and tell them to pick whatever they want free of charge!" smiled Katie, and the crying girls were wondering if Katie was letting the boys steal merchandise.

"Oh and when you four get tired, we'll have separate penthouses reserved for you at four separate locations of The Three Towers." smiled Angelina, and Katie and Alicia smiled as well and nodded in agreement.

"LOOK I DON'T HOW YOU THREE ARE GOING TO MANAGE TO DO THAT FOR THEM! NONE OF THOSE PLACES WOULD SERVE THE THREE OF US. AND WE'RE THE SOCIAL ELITE!" screamed Maleena who was still infuriated at the fact that her dream wedding was ruined. The former Gryffindor women all gave them smirks.

"Well the difference is that they wouldn't refuse us service because we actually own those places!" said Alicia smartly, causing the three girls mouths to drop, and making the Slytherin men raise their eyebrows.

" Yea, Angelina owns AJ'S, Alicia owns Spin It Thrice, and I own Bella Enchanted. As for The Three Towers, all three of us own the hotels. It was the project that the three of us worked on together! As you all can see, we're not prostitutes!" said Katie smugly, as she and the girls laughed.

"Like I said, you should be careful about the way treat people. You didn't know us and you immediately judged us! Now look where it's gotten you three, you've lost your dream wedding!" said Angelina as a smirk rose up on her face causing the Gryffindor males and the females to laugh.

The Slytherins men were still in shock however. They were amazed that the girls had become so wealthy, it was rare that witches owned even small businesses. The girls had to be some of the richest people in wizarding society.

Maleena, Helaina, and Tanya were more than upset and embarrassed. They gave Angelina, Katie, and Alica death glares. Jealousy and anger started to fill their hearts. "YOU BITCHES WILL PAY FOR THIS!" shrieked Helaina, and made her way towards Katie, and Tanya and Maleena made their ways towards Alicia and Angelina.

"YOU SKANKS BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELVES!" yelled Alicia, who saw Tanya headed towards her direction and made ready to attack as well.

Fred, George, Oliver, quickly made their way to hold Angelina, Alicia, and Katie back, and Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus did the same with Maleena, Tanya. and Helaina.

All six girls were struggling to make their way to attack each other. The men were irritated. The girls were screaming insults at each other and the boys had just about enough.

"LOOK YOU THREE STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" bellowed Adrian as he glared at Katie, Angelina, who all shot daggers at him.

"Tanya, Maleena, Helaina, you three should apparate out of here so that you can calm down." said Terrence calmly knowing that they would throw a fit if he would yell at them.

"Yeah we'll see you during the week, but right now I think that it's best if you three leave. We want to have a talk with our house mates." said Marcus making Katie, Angelina, and Alicia's bloods boil.

"PROMISE TO MAKE THEM PAY!" wailed Tanya and the three boys nodded just so that they would hurry up and leave. Their three fiances gave Katie, Alicia, and Angelina smug looks, and the three chasers gave them all the finger. Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina gave one last shriek of fury and apparated out of the estate.

Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee knew that there was going to be trouble. They gave Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus sympathetic looks, because they knew that the saying, " Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn", suited the chasers very well. They were all very nice girls, but when they thought someone was out of line, that someone would face their wrath.

"Look we are going to leave but the three of you have to promise there will be no bloodshed!" said Lee have joking and half serious. He saw the looks in the three chasers eyes and he knew that Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus were in deep shit.

"SORRY JORDAN I DON'T MAKE PROMISES I DON'T KEEP!" said Angelina through gritted teeth as she eyed Adrian, who showed no fear at all.

"LADIES BE NICE...LOOK THE SIX OF YOU ARE OUR FRIENDS, PLEASE TRY TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" said George and immediately regretted it as soon as the three chasers gave him glares as well.

The three girls glared and Fred, and Oliver daring them to reprimand them. Fred and Oliver got the hint and knew that they were dead men if they even said a word. The four former Gryffindors looked at their former Slytherin friends and gave them week smiles.

"Good Luck mates, you'll need it!" said Oliver as he, Lee, Fred, and George shook their hands before they apparated.

The second that the four former Gryffindors had apparated out of the estate, nothing but deadly silence was heard. The three girls shot cold, hard, stares at the three men who they once considered their best friends as children. The girls were usually compassionate and forgiving, but when it came to the three men across from them it was a totally different story.

"Look, if we are going to all be living together, we are all going to have to learn how to be civil. You three have got to learn to behave yourselves!" Terrence said sternly as he eyed the girls.

"KISS MY FUCKIN ASS! HIGGS. If there's anyone who needs to behave themselves is those pathetic excuses for women that you call fiances!" yelled Alicia, as she clenched her fist.

"Look it was you three who ruined their wedding plans! I mean yes you own the places but you didn't have to flaunt it in front of them!" said Adrian in defense. Angelina moved her way closer to him. Her blood was boiling and he knew it.

"FLAUNTING! PUCEY!YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD SHOVED UP SO FAR UP YOUR ASs THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE THAT IT WAS THEM WHO STARTED IT! They were the one's who were flaunting their weddings, and telling us that we couldn't afford to be in our own businesses. THEY EVEN CALLED US PROSTITUTES! Now you idiots are telling us to behave ourselves?" yelled Angelina as she glared at all three men. They weren't being fair at all.

"Don't act surprise Angelina, I mean it totally figures that they'd defend those wenches. Just like it figures that they'd marry them in the first place!" sneered Katie and earned herself glares from the three men.

Marcus scowled at her, and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN BELL?"

"What it means FLINT, is that you're marriage makes sense. You six were made for each other, you have everything in common. All they think about are themselves, their looks and their social standings. That's the same thing all three of you care about! ALL SIX OF YOU ARE NOTHING BUT COLD HEARTED SNAKES!" yelled Katie causing all six of the men to be more than angry.

How dare she accuse them of things that weren't true. Sure they may have been that way in the past, but they worked hard on making amends.

"HOW FUCKIN DARE YOU BELL, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT WE'RE LIKE!" sneered Terrence as he angrily glared at Katie, he Adrian and Marcus had all their nerves struck at her words.

Alicia spoke up in Katie's defense, "IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S JUDGING YOU WITHOUT KNOWING YOU! AFTER ALL WAS IT NOT YOU WHO SHOWED US YOUR TRUE COLORS AT HOGWARTS!"

"Look enough about Hogwarts! The three of you really need to get over that! Maybe if you'd get over it, you three would remember that there was a time that we were best friends!" sneered Marcus, and he earned raised eyebrows from the girls.

"YOU THREE KNOW NOTHING OF FRIENDSHIP! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THROWN ME INTO THE SLYTHERIN STANDS IF YOU WERE A REAL FRIEND! TERRENCE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ALICIA IN THE HANDS OF BULLIES, AND ADRIAN WOULDN'T HAVE WALKED AWAY FROM ANGE..." Katie tried to finish but Angelina cut her off, and said "Look Katie, we don't owe them any explanations!" The death of her mother was a topic that Angelina always avoided.

Adrian knew what the last part of Katie's sentence was going to be, and he knew Angelina knew it as well. The boys were all left standing stunned. They knew that they were wrong but still couldn't find a way to apologize since they were angry with them at the same time. Lions were known for their pride, but it wasn't only lions that had pride, the boys were too proud to tell the girls sorry, especially in the current situation that they were in.

"Look, you girls talk about us like all we care about is wealth and status! LOOK AT THE THREE OF YOU! You talk about not caring about looks, but all three of you model, and that's a profession based on nothing but looks. As for wealth, you three are probably just about as rich as the richest male wizards, and none of you have given anything to charity. You probably spend all that money on yourselves!" yelled Adrian and the girls all looked at him with disgust.

"WHAT WE DO WITH OUR MONEY IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" yelled Angelina. She and the girls were all upset. They put in a lot of money for charities and organizations. A lot of the orphanages and homeless shelters owed them a lot. If it weren't for their donations many of the organizations would have been closed down. They always sent their money in anonymously so that their charity wouldn't be publicized.

The girls were tired of bickering and shoved their way past the men who glared at them.

When the girls were out of sight, Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus all looked at each other and let out sighs.

"WE SHOULD REMEMBER TO THANK THEM ONE DAY!" said Terrence, and Adrian and Marcus gave him confused looks.

"Don't look at me like that you two. I mean since they've ruined the wedding plans, we won't go broke, that'll save us a ton of money that we can use for to benefit the orphanage." grinned Terrence and Marcus and Adrian grinned back and nodded in agreement. They made their outside to explore more of the estate.

There were still boxes that needed to be moved, and most of them were the boxes of the chasers. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia made their way back downstairs after they had cooled their heads.

They had so much to move as the girls started to work to move their belongings they heard a voice say, " May Mashi, Blinki, and Swinki be of service mistresses, Johnson, Belle, and Spinnet,".

The girls turned to see three house elves with smiles on their faces. They smiled as they recognized the three house elves who had served them on the summers they spent in the estate as children.

"Oh don't be so formal, call us by our first names." said Angelina, and three elves looked at them a bit uneasily, but were grateful that the girls had grown up to be kind. Katie and Alicia looked at the elves and smiled at them as well.

"Yes, it's an order for you to call us by our first names, and house elves are not supposed to disobey orders." grinned Katie as the three elves smiled back, and nodded.

A door opened and their three housemates walked in with smiles, as they too remembered the house elves. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina just rolled their eyes at them.

"Them on the other hand you might want to call Lord or Master, they're so full of it that they probably won't want it any other way." Alicia sarcastically said, earning her scowls from the three gentleman.

The elves were more than confused at the behavior of their six masters. They remembered how inseparable their six masters were when they were children.

"Shut it Alicia! Don't be silly Blinki, Mashi, and Swinki you can call us by our first names, we don't mind." said Terrence as he and the men rolled their eyes at the women.

One of the elves couldn't understand why his six masters couldn't seem to get along. "P-p-p-a-a-r-don Ms. Alicia but why is it that you are all acting very strange?" asked Mashi shakingly, afraid that he was out of line for asking such a question.

"I'll tell you why Mashi, it's because time can change people, it can change three nice boys into horrible grown up jack asses!" sneered Alicia, as she Angelina, and Katie glared at the boys.

"Yes, Alicia is correct Mashi, it also turns very sweet females into cold hearted bitches!" sneered Terrence back, and Adrian and Marcus grinned at the statement.

Mashi, taking things literally, was more than confused and started pounding his head against the table. The six looked at him confusion.

"MASHI IS SO CONFUSED MADAMS AND SIRS. Mr. Terrence, Mr. Adrian, and Mr. Marcus look nothing like donkeys, and Ms. Alicia, Ms. Angelina, and Ms. Katie look nothing like dogs!" Mashi said frustrated at himself for not understanding what was wrong.

Instead of fighting the girls and the boys all laughed in unison. When they realized that they were laughing together they immediately stopped.

"Look you three..." Angelina began as she spoke softly to the three houselves, " what Alicia is saying is that the we and the men are not friends anymore. Things happened while we were growing up that's caused us not to be." The house elves immediately understood but they were sad that the their masters seemed to have no hope of reconciling their differences.

"Look enough talk, I'm sorry you three but would you please help the girls and I to get our boxes in to our rooms?" asked Katie nicely and the three house elves happily nodded. All the boxes vanished and were in their three separate rooms in that instant.

"NOT THAT WE DON'T ENJOY YOUR COMPANY BUT THE WE'RE HEADED OUT!" yelled Katie and she, Angelina, and Alicia apparated out of the estate.

After they left, the boys all looked at each other and shrugged. "Look it's only been a week and we haven't had one civil conversation with them. I hope we make it for three years, if I have to hear them again, I'm going to commit suicide!" said Adrian as he looked as his two friends.

"Hey you two don't we have somewhere to be?" said Marcus remembering that he and his two friends had to meet with some old friends that they had from Hogwarts. Adrian and Terrence remembered, and the three of them apparate out of the estate as well.

Meanwhile Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were walking through the wizarding towns just to get away from the three men who they were currently living with. While they were looking around something caught Angelina's eye.

She saw three little boys and three little girls in front of a shop that seemed to have everything children could possibly want. The children looked well taken care off, but they also looked very young. Angelina was looking around to see if their parents were anywhere near them. She tugged on Alicia's and Katie's arms and pointed into the direction of the children.

Katie, and Alicia smiled at the sight as well, remembering how the three of them were like when they were children. Suddenly all three girls started to frown as they saw a sinister looking man approaching the six children who were in front of the window.

The man was rather heavy set. He had an earring on his left ear, and he had a gold tooth. All his fingers had rings on them, and he wore a few chains around his neck. The three chasers immediately sensed that the man was no good and feared for the children. They immediately got closer to where the children were.

They heard the man say, " Look, I've got a proposition for the six of you. If you six come with me, I'll make it so that you can have whatever you want in that store." The children looked like they were thinking about it.

"THEY'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" said Angelina in a stern manner that made the man turn around instantly.

The six children stood with their mouths gaping at the three women in front of them, who they all recognized as the chasers from the Holyhead Harpies.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU EVIL MAN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MANIPULATE INNOCENT CHILDREN!" sneered Katie as she looked at the man in disgust.

"Look, you three what I do is none of your business. I've got a business to take care off now SCRAM!" sneered sinister looking man. " How'd you like to work for uncle Louie!" continued the man as he looked at the children. The children however were not looking at him because their attentions were still focused on the chasers.

"WHATEVER BUSINESS YOU HAVE TO RUN, YOU ARE GOING TO RUN IT WITHOUT THESE CHILDREN. THEY HAVE A WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF THEM AND WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE THAT AWAY!" screamed Alicia and the man immediately left not wanting anymore trouble.

Angelina looked at the six children, and looked around for adults who might have been looking for them. When she saw no one she asked the them where their parents were.

"My name is Landon and we don't have any parents, we're orphans." answered a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The three chasers looked at each other in confusion. How was it that the children could look well taken care off and yet have no parents?

"Who takes care of the six of you?" asked Katie as she gave the children looks of sympathy.

"My name is Kristen and we come from the Magic of Hope Orphanage, they take good care of us there." answered a little girl with mocha colored skin, brown eyes, and black hair.

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia all looked at each other and smiled. They knew about the orphanage. It was one of the organizations that they gave a great deal of charity money to. They were happy to see that their donations were being put to good use.

The children still eyed the chasers in awe. "I'm Harvey, and you three play for the Holyhead Harpies! " a boy with curly black hair, mocha skin, and hazel eyes yelled out making the chasers smile at them.

"So you six like quidditch?" smiled Alicia, and gained herself some rather enthusiastic nodds.

"Oh we love quidditch! It's the bestest thing in the world. My name is Kaitlin and I'm your biggest fan!" said a little girl with scarlet hair and green eyes.

"Kaitlin's not your biggest fan! I AM! My name is Trent! I know who all of you are. You're Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell!" said a boy with jet black hair and green eyes. He looked like a young version of Harry Potter without the glasses.

Another little girl with black hair and blue eyes was jumping with excitement as she said, "Can I please have all three of your autographs. Can you make it out to Kylie. Please oh please!"

"I want an autograph too! My name is Logan and I love watching you play. You're all amazing even though you might still have cooties!" said a boy with scarlet hair and blue eyes. The chasers grinned at the children, it felt wonderful to be around such innocence.

It was nearly five and the three girls took it was best to take the children back to the orphanage before anymore trouble came to approach them. When they got to the orphanage, they were greeted by the staff members.

" Oh my, we're so glad that they're back, we were starting to get worried about them. We were looking everywhere." said a lady named Gloria who had a worried look on their face.

"It's just a bit hard, since we're so short staffed. We've been wanting volunteers but everyone seems to be so busy with other things." said another lady with a sad expression.

The girls looked at each other. All three of them loved children, and since quidditch season was off, and they only had to check on their businesses from time to time, they decided to see if they could help volunteer. They negotiated with the staff. Many of the members recognized the girls as the chasers for the Holyhead Harpies, and gave them confused looks.

"Look quidditch season is over right now, and we enjoyed spending time with the children, we'd really love to help out." said Angelina as Alicia and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Yes we would. We were also hoping that you wouldn't tell anyone that it's us who's volunteering, because we don't want the children to get exploited." said Katie and the staff member nodded slowly and gave her a smile.

"If we could, we'd like to come help out maybe three times a week. Maybe we could also help arrange little trips for the children as well." smiled Alicia.

The staff members were more than overjoyed. They've heard of the girls as quidditch players, and some of them even knew about the businesses that they had owned. Never had they met girls like them. The staff members were reminded of Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus in that instant. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were immediately liked by all the staff members and the children.

The chasers were exited about volunteering, and that they would start after a week. Before they left Angelina asked about the people who owned the place and if they could meet them.

Gloria shook her head apologetically and said, " I'm sorry but the owners are currently out meeting with some old friends I believe. We'll be sure to let them know that we have three new volunteers. Don't worry we won't tell them who you are yet. You can wait to introduce yourselves."

"Oh, well please tell the men or the women who own the place that they are doing a really great job. I've never seen an orphanage that took such good care of the children." smiled Katie and the staff members smiled.

"Well, their men actually and they're all about the same age as you three. Very nice gentlemen actually, I'm sure the three of you would have gotten along well. They're quite handsome as well." said an older lady by the name Dorothy.

"So are they single?" asked Alicia a little too enthusiastically causing the staff members to roar out in laughter.

"Unfortunately no, their not. They're all engaged. Between the three of you and us, their fiances don't hold a candle to the three of you in looks, and in personality." laughed Gloria earning herself a nudge from one of the staff members who was laughing as well.

"Figures, the good ones are always taken, " said Angelina, " Well thank you again, and we'll see you after a week." The staff members smiled and with that the girls walked out of the orphanage.

As they were walking they ran into two very familiar faces who they had seen often. It was Hermione and Ginny, and they were both wearing exited smiles on their faces. Hermione was running alongside Ginny making their way towards them.

"Thank Heavens! We've been trying to contact you all week, we've something very important to tell the three of you!" said Hermione as she panted trying to catch her breath.

Ginny looked flushed from running as well. She was breathing just as hard as Hermione. The three chasers looked at the 21 year old and the 20 year old in confusion.

"Yeah, we want to discuss something with you three, but we want to discuss it over some dinner. Are you guys busy at the moment?" asked Ginny as she gave them a puppy dog face. The girls all smiled at them.

They didn't want to go back to the estate just yet, fearing that they would run into the three men who were making their lives a living hell. They agreed to dinner and the five made their way to a nearby restaurant.

"Okay, so what is all this about? The two of you haven't been able to stop smiling!" asked Katie as she eyed Ginny and Hermione.

"Well, THE MEN OF OUR DREAMS HAVE FINALLY PROPOSED TO US!" squealed Hermione, as she showed the girls the large diamond ring she had on her finger.

"THAT'S RIGHT AND WE'RE TO BE MARRIED IN A YEAR!" shouted Ginny, as she showed of her diamond which was just as exquisite as Hermione's.

"Oh I see, so are Harry and Ron going to be at this wedding?" joked Alicia, as she remembered how Ginny had this huge crush on Harry when she was in her first year, and how Hermione was always with Ron.

"Of course, their going to be there! We can't have a wedding without Ron and Harry!" exclaimed Ginny who's smile still hadn't worn off her face.

"Well, anyway Luna and Hannah are our two maid of honors, and we needed three more bridesmaids and thought that the three of you were the perfect choices!" explained Hermione as she looked at the girls with pleading eyes hoping that they would accept.

"The wedding falls in the summer, and quidditch season is over then, so you won't have a hard time fitting it in. Practice throughout the year will be held on weekends certain days that can accommodate everyone, so please don't turn us down!" begged Ginny.

"Alright, I'm in, besides you two were at my almost wedding!" smiled Angelina and looked to Katie and Alicia to see if they would accept.

"I would love to be a part of a wedding where two of my friends are marrying the man of their dreams!" grinned Katie, as she imagined Ginny and Hermione walking down the aisle with Harry and Ron.

"Well, then I guess all three of us are in. I'm in too. So do we know our groomsmen? Are they hot?" questioned Alicia causing Katie and Angelina to laugh. Hermione and Ginny stayed quiet and gave each other an unusual look and then smiled.

"Um..Yeah, you know them very well actually. As for looks, yes they are really handsome!" smiled Hermione and the girls all smiled back at her.

"Okay, you three have to swear not to back out of this wedding. We want you as our bridesmaids and no matter what you can't back out!" said Ginny as she reached out for her wand to cast an unbreakable oath charm.

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia placed their hands on Ginny's and Hermione's and a golden light shown through and the oath was made. The girls were wondering why they had made them swear an oath, but they understood that weddings were important and every girl wanted the perfect wedding. They understood that Ginny and Hermione didn't want any mishaps on the happiest day of their lives.

While they were eating, the girls felt a breeze come through and Katie, Angelina, and Alicia watched as Hermione and Ginny turned their heads to the direction of the door. The smiles that Hermione and Ginny had on now were nothing like the smiles that were on their faces a moment ago. If it was even possible the two young girls looked even happier now.

The girls looked in the direction that Hermione and Ginny were looking at, and they all had looks of confusion on their faces. They were expecting to see Harry and Ron, but what they saw was two other men. One man had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes and pale skin. The other man had darker skin and honey brown eyes.

The two men started to make their way towards the table that the five girls were sitting at, and the chasers were giving Ginny and Hermione stares, indicating that they wanted explanations. The two girls didn't have to explain anything, because Katie, Angelina, and Alicia's mouths all dropped when they saw Ginny and Hermione kissing the two men.

"Hermione? Why are you kissing Draco Malfoy? And Gin? Why are you doing the same thing with Blaise Zabini?" asked Alicia who was still staring at the affection that her two friends were showing.

Hermione and Ginny finally decided to get air, and they both blushed in embarrassment . " Well these our are fiances, and the men of our dreams!" explained Ginny, and the three chasers were instantly stunned in surprise.

" But I thought you were marrying Harry and Ron! You said that there couldn't be a wedding without them! We assumed that they were your grooms!" said Angelina who was astonished at what Hermione and Ginny had just revealed to them.

" Of course, we couldn't have a wedding without Harry and Ron, their the best men. Harry and Blaise, and Ron and Draco have all grown close!" explained Ginny sending more shockwaves down Angelina's, Katie, and Alicia's spine.

"LOOK IS THERE SOME SORT OF GRYFFINDOR SLYTHERIN COUNSELING PROGRAM THAT WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT?" asked Alicia in frustration. First there was Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver who had all become friends with their menacing housemates, now this? Harry Potter and Ron Weasely close friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?

"Well at least we know who our groomsmen are. It's Fred, George, and Oliver right?" asked Katie. When Hermione and Ginny kept silent she, Alicia, and Angelina began to get worried.

"RIGHT? HERMIONE? GINNY?" Katie asked again, hoping that the two girls didn't answer because they hadn't heard her the first time.

"Well...um...you see. We got to choose the bridesmaids and the men got to choose the groomsmen. Harry and Ron were a compromise." explained Hermione hesitantly.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia immediately turned their direction Draco and Blaise who gave them uneasy smiles.

"Well? WHO ARE THEY!" demanded Alicia who just had about enough surprises for the evening.

"Oh well they should be coming any minute now. You'll be able to see for yourselves." smiled Blaise as he put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia saw how happy the girls looked, and weren't angry at the fact that they were marrying Draco and Blaise, they were just so confused on how it all happened. They were definitely going to drill Ginny and Hermione with questions when they had the chance.

The three chasers felt another breeze come through the door. Draco looked up, and said " Ah right on schedule, here they are now." Draco waved his hand motioning for whoever came to come to the table.

The girls turned, and immediately a look shear horror appeared on all three of their faces. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia immediately started shaking their heads. They weren't the only one's who were unhappy. The three men who had just walked in just happened to be the three men that they were currently living with.

"Look Gin, Mione, I don't think that we can do this!" said Angelina as she scowled at Adrian who scowled back at her.

" Yea, why didn't you men tell us who our partners were! We would have never agreed if we new it were them!" said Adrian through gritted teeth.

"LOOK ALL SIX OF YOU PROMISED THAT YOU BE A PART OF THE WEDDING!" said Draco as he eyed all the men and women who shared looks of loathing towards each other.

"YEA, OUR FIANCES WANT PERFECT WEDDINGS, AND IT WON'T BE PERFECT WITH YOU NOT GETTING ALONG. ANGELINA, KATIE, AND ALICIA, IF YOU WON'T DO IT FOR US, THEN PLEASE DO IT FOR GIN, AND MIONE!" stated Blaise sternly. He didn't want Ginny or Hermione to be upset, and from the looks on their faces in looked like they were about to cry.

"THAT GOES THE SAME FOR THE THREE OF YOU! YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO LEARN TO GET ALONG. YOU SWORE AN OATH AS WELL. IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MAKE OUR FIANCES UNHAPPY ON OUR WEDDING DAY, OUR FRIENDSHIPS OUR OVER!" said Draco who looked at Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus.

All six of them looked at Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny and yelled out in unison, "THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK!"

"MAKE IT WORK!" yelled Draco, and Blaise who were frustrated that the six older adults were fighting like children. The six immediately calmed down as they saw tears falling form Ginny and Hermione's eyes.

"Okay, I"m not going to lie to you two we can't stand them! However, you two are close to us and we want you to be happy, so we'll try our best," said Katie as she soothed the two girls rubbing their backs, " Right Ladies?" she finished as she looked at Angelina, and Alicia who smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

Draco and Blaise gave the three males looks as well indicating them to try to make it work as well. " Yeah, yeah, well try too!" said Marcus as he looked at the two boys who nodded with gritted teeth.

Alicia looked at Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus, " Fine, we'll get along for them, but when we're all at home, it's war!"

"Whatever Spinnet!" said Terrence as he scowled at Alicia and her two friends.

Draco and Blaise shared confused looks and grins. "Wait, you hate each other yet you live together?" asked Blaise who was utterly confused.

"Long story Zabini" said Adrian as he rolled his eyes at his current situation.

"Whatever it is, can't wait to here about it. This works out perfectly we could hold some of the wedding practices at your place then. It would be convenient for everyone!" said Draco making the six frown even more.

"Well it's running late and we've all got to go. We'll owl you for the practicing schedules!" beamed Hermione, and she Ginny, and their two fiances apparated out of the restaurant, leaving the six people standing alone together.

The chasers, thought that it couldn't get any worse than this. They already had to live with these monsters, and now they had to practice with them. Not just any kind of practice a wedding practice! Well at least they had volunteer work to look forward, being with the children would surely take their mind away from everything that was happening to them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: To my reviewers, and people reading this story, thank you so much. I apologize that it took me some time to update. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update chapter five as soon as possible!


	5. Authors Notes to Readers

For anyone who is reading Estate Matters and wants to continue on, I'm warning you to let you know that I have changed the rating to M, instead of T to be safe. So if you don't see the story where you usually look, I'd advice you to look under the rated M section. Don't worry this story is far from being over, and I have no intention of removing it. Thank you all for your reviews as well. I hope that you enjoy the story more as it continues.


	6. Baby Steps

Baby Steps:

It was nearing eight, and the girls were exhausted so they decided to apparate back to the estate first. They all sat down in the living room trying to relax. They decided to talk about which of the three men they wanted as partners.

"Look, I really don't want to be hand in hand with Adrian through practices. Hard as it is, I think that I can at least tolerate Terrence, or Marus." said Angelina as she looked at the girls. Alicia didn't want to be paired with Terrence and Katie didn't want to be paired with Marcus so they had long discussion on who they were going to pick as partners.

They finally decided that Katie would ask Adrian, Angelina would ask Terrence, and Alicia would ask Marcus. They also came to the conclusion that if they wanted to make things work in the house for three years, they would have to make nice with some of the boys. But only some.

After the subject was resolved, they decided to switch topics. They decided to talk about the children and the orphanage. Being with the children gave them all a sense of completeness.

"Those kids are so awesome, I can't wait till I have one of my own one day." exclaimed Katie, and Angelina and Alicia looked at her and they smiled.

Then they started wondering about the children. "It's true what they say isn't it? People are never satisfied huh?" said Alicia with a sad smile. Katie and Angelina gave her raised eyebrows showing her that they didn't quite understand what she was getting at.

Alicia looked at both her friends and sighed. "Well, I mean we've already accomplished everything that we've wanted to accomplish with our lives. However we've worked so hard that we haven't accomplished two things that matter most in life. We haven't found love, and we don't have a family!" she explained.

"Yeah I know Leesh, but we're only twenty three! We've still got time to fall in love and have a family. We shouldn't rush these things. Remember how it was before when we were rushing into relationships? It didn't turn out right, luckily we were able to stop our selves before it was too late." Angelina said as she looked at Alicia.

"Yea, I mean before we rush into things we have to make sure that the people want the same things we want. Make sure that they respect us and that they are not just using us for money either. We need to be with people who are our equals!" proclaimed Katie in a speech like manner, that Angelina and Alicia mocked applauses. The three girls began to laugh.

"Okay both of you have a point. Maybe we don't need men anyway, just the children will do. Besides we still have a lot of things to do despite the fact that we have accomplished everything, we still have modeling and quidditch, and added to the list is our volunteer work. I doubt we'll have time to find men anyway." said Alicia as she smiled at her friends.

They were startled by the appearance of Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus who had just apparated in. The three girls smiled at them in hopes to have a conversation. The men had raised eyebrows but they didn't walk away.

"Terrence, old friend, old buddy, old pal!" said Angelina trying to muster up a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Terrence was looking at her as if she were a lunatic, but he listened.

"Look the girls and I decided who we wanted to paired up with for the wedding tommorow. I was hoping that you'd agree to being mine." Angelina finished with pleading eyes.

Terrence was grateful that Angelina had asked him, he didn't mind being paired with either her or Katie as long as he wasn't paired with Alicia. " Oh good no problem, I was vouching for you." he smiled.

"Look Angelina, I've been thinking and I haven't done anything to you. You haven't done anything mean to me, so I was hoping that we could have a truce?" asked Terrence and Angelina gave him a genuine smile and nodded and they shook hands.

Adrian didn't want to be partners with Angelina, but he felt a tinge of hurt knowing that Angelina didn't want to be paired with him either. " Alright then, since Terrence has his partner chosen, I think I'm going to have to ask Katie to be my partner." he stated, and Katie gave him a smile back.

"Ok Great, I was just about to ask you to be my partner Adrian. So let's try to get along?" said Katie pleadingly, and Adrian gave her a genuine smile and nodded.

Alicia gave Marcus a grin, and said " Looks like it's me and you hot stuff!" she tried to joke to make the transition easier for Marcus. He grinned back at her.

"Well, Ms. Spinnet I would have picked you for my partner anyway." Marcus smiled. They too shook hands and agreed to be friends.

However, Adrian and Angelina, Katie and Marcus, and Alicia and Terrence still disliked each other. Angelina only spoke to Marcus or Terrence, Katie only spoke to Terrence and Adrian, and Alicia only spoke to Adrian or Marcus.

The next morning all six of them got an owl telling them that the first wedding practice would be on this coming Saturday, June 25. Marcus, Terrence, and Adrian hadn't opened their envelopes yet since they hadn't come down for breakfast. It was all mandatory for them to come because it was the first wedding practice and everything had to be set right for future practices.

"Great that means we have one day of relaxation left" groaned Katie as she Alicia, and Angelina nodded in unison.

"Good morning Angelina and Katie!" said Terrence cheerily trying to ignore Alicia as he and his friends came down the stairway to have some breakfast.

"Morning, Terrence!" smiled Angelina and Katie in unison as Alicia rolled her eyes.

Alicia decided to get even, " Oh yes, it's a great morning when you get to see two handsome faces, that belong to Marcus and Adrian!" she said a little too happily and everyone knew that she and Terrence were trying to get on each others nerves.

They sat across each other from the breakfast table for what seemed like the first time since they had all moved to the estate. Angelina sat across Terrence, next to her was Alicia who sat across from Marcus, and Katie who sat across from Adrian.

After breakfast the boys said goodbye to the girls, since they had somewhere to go off to. The girls nodded and with that Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus apparated out of the house.

" Mr. Higgs, Mr. Pucey, and Mr. Flint. It's so great to see you! We have some amazing news!" said Gloria as she beamed at the three handsome men standing in front of her.

"Alright Gloria, what's all the excitement about!" asked Marcus as he grinned at the older woman who seemed filled with enthusiasm.

"Well, we've found out who's been giving the orphanage those large amounts of money anonymously. Now, they've also come to volunteer for the orphanage three days a week. That means that some of the staff members can have some days off, and that the children will be able to be in sight at all times!" she smiled and Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus grinned back in agreement.

" Well who are they? We'd love to thank them! If it weren't for their donations, we don't think that the orphanage may have lasted this long. Especially with our fiances draining our wallets!" explained Adrian with a smile on his face.

"Oh, they didn't want us to say who they were. They wanted to introduce themselves to you in person. They also told us to tell you that you three are doing a wonderful job with the orphanage. You'll meet them next week when they start their volunteer work." said Lucy just as enthusiastically as Gloria.

The men smiled and were excited to find out who these people were and wanted to thank them for helping as much as they did. They did their usual run through the orphanage to check on things.

The girls on the other hand, were at home trying to make some plans for what they could do in the orphanage, and with the children in the future.

As it started to get late, the girls were all having dinner, and they heard the men apparate in. They cringed at the female voices that they heard since they all recognized them as Helaina's, Maleena's, and Tanya's voices.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia tried to make their way up to their rooms as quickly as possible to avoid another confrontation with them. Unfortunately the three couples were all near the stairs that the three chasers had to pass to get to their rooms. Helaina, Maleena, and Tanya were still very angry and envious of what the girls had. They all decided to flaunt what the girls didn't have so that they would at least feel some level of superiority towards them.

Maleena eyed Angelina before she decided to do her little act. " Oh Adrian, I'm so lucky to have a man like you in my life. I feel so sorry for women who are still single. I'm glad I have someone to call my own. Your so good in bed" Maleena was fawning over him, like some sick puppy.

Angelina merely rolled her eyes, and made her way up the staircase. She didn't want to see the disgusting sight in front of her.

Helaina had pounced on Marcus, kissing him everywhere. She had wrapped her legs around his torso so that he was carrying her. Katie too decided it was bet for her to make her way upstairs before she vomit.

"Terrence, I want to spend the night. The girls and I will be gone first thing in the morning. There's no rule against that. I want to have a bloody shag fest!" smiled Tanya as she eyed Alicia.

"Shag until you both die." mumbled Alicia as she rolled her eyes and made her way up to her room as well.

All the girls felt the same. So they didn't have boyfriends or men in their lives. Big deal right? However, a part of them envied the girls for having someone to share their lives with.

That night all three girls had a very hard time sleeping. It wasn't because they had a lot on their mind. It wasn't because of anxiety for the wedding practice tomorrow. No, it was because of all the noises that they were hearing through the walls.

"HARDER ADRIAN! FUCK ME HARDER!" Angelina heard Maleena's modulated voice. She put her pillow over her head to try to drown out the sound.

Alicia was tossing and turning in her bed for she too heard the moanings from the other bedrooms. "I'M CUMMING! OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Alicia heard Terrence's voice groan. The mixing of his and Tanya's voice was enough to drive her mad.

In another room, a very upset, very irritated, blonde was cursing in her thoughts. Katie tried everything to drown out the sound. "AH!MMMMM...MARCUS YOU SUCH A GOOD FUCK!" she heard Helaina's skanky voice yell out."UH! YOU LIKE THAT BABY!" grunted Marcus making Katie's blood boil even harder.

The three chasers couldn't take it anymore and each of them immediately stomped out of their rooms in unison. They were infuriated when the sounds were even louder outside of their rooms. They instantly figured out that the three bitches had used an amplifying charm so that their screams and moans would be heard.

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia tried to find other places to sleep in the estate to sleep, but everywhere they found had the same results. The girls and men's voices could be heard throughout the whole house.

They decided to get their blankets, and their pillows and made their way to the garden. It was beautiful even and night, and the girls fell asleep together peacefully under the starry night sky.

The boys woke up next to their fiances. Having sex with the girls was always pleasurable for the men, but it always left them with a feeling of emptiness. The girls would scream and moan all they want, but it seemed that there was no real emotion in what was supposed to be their love making. It was all pure lust.

As they got ready to eat breakfast, they saw that Katie's, Angelina's, and Alicia's bedrooms door were wide open, and that their pillows and blankets were missing. The boys were more than curious as to where the girls had ventured out to.

When they got down stairs to the breakfast table, they saw the three chasers walk in with pillow and blankets in their hands. The three boys gave them all confused looks. Katie looked at Adrian and Terrence and sighed, " IF YOU MUST KNOW, WE SLEPT IN THE GARDEN SINCE YOU PEOPLE CAN'T SEEM TO CONTROL YOUR VOICES WHEN YOU BANGING EACH OTHER!"

The boys all turned red with embarrassment, and Helaina, Maleena, and Tanya gave the girls all smug looks. The three chasers all scowled at the girls, since they knew that they were happy about not letting them sleep throughout the night.

"Wait, that's impossible Katie, I remembering telling Maleena to cast a silencing charm so that no one could hear." said Adrian looking confused. The boys all turned to their fiances and gave them questioning looks.

"Oh well we must have said the wrong charm. Sorry ladies our mistake!" said Maleena smugly as she hugged Adrian, who was a bit angry with her.

"What a nice coincidence, that all three of you put an amplifying charm instead of a silencing charm. Guess it's no surprise, I mean you know what they say birds of a feather flock together. So if that makes one of you stupid, than that makes all three of you stupid!" sneered Angelina who was infuriated at the girl's outlandish behaviors.

"AMPLIFYING CHARM?" questioned Terrence, " That's impossible, that means you would have heard everything that went on in our bedrooms.

"WELL WE DID HIGGS! THE NEXT TIME YOUR CUMMING, YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANNOUNCE IT, I'M SURE THAT BITCH WILL KNOW!" said Alicia sarcastically. Terrence was now too embarrassed to say anything.

"THE NEXT TIME THE WHORE, SAYS TO FUCK HER HARDER PUCEY, IT'S BEST TO FUCK HER HARDER! THAT WAY SHE CAN SHUT HER TRAP!" said Angelina who eyed Adrian. Adrian gave her a scowl, and she glared back at him showing him that she wasn't scared of his reaction.

"YEAH, AND FLINT. GET A CLUE! IF A THAT THING YOU CALL A FIANCE IS TELLING YOU YOU'RE A GOOD FUCK THAN SHE OBVIOUSLY LIKES IT!" sneered Katie, as Marcus gave her a death glare. His face like Adrian's, and Terrence's was red with embarrassment.

The boys were confused as to why the girls were so angry with them. They did say that they had wanted the silencing charm. The girls themselves didn't know why they were infuriated as well, they just were.

The men looked at their fiances with stern faces. They didn't want to argue so they just told them to apparate as soon as possible before things got worst. Maleena, Helaina, and Tanya. The three girls knew that their fiances were angry so they apparated fast.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia proceeded to enter the house to get ready for the wedding first wedding practice. The girls all wore dresses and heals, since they were all instructed to do so in their letters from Hermione and Ginny.

Angelina wore a light blue dress which contrasted with her skin wonderfully. Her hair was let down in long soft curls. Her dress reached up higher than her mid thigh revealing her long mocha colored legs. She wore matching light blue stiletto heels for the finishing touch. She looked gorgeous.

Alicia wore a lavender short skirt that reached way above mid thigh. She wore a white spaghetti strap and a white stilettos. Her outfit enhance her figure quite nicely. Her brown hair was styled so that all the layers could be seen. She looked beautiful.

Katie wore a pastel green dress which looked great on her. Her blonde hair was done up in a spiky bun and her blue eyes stood out. She wore white stilettos that went well with her dress. Her dress reached about mid thigh same as Angelina's. She looked amazing.

The men were all changed in dress shirts and in slacks to for practice. Adrian wore a blue dress shirt and black slacks. Terrence wore white dress shirt and black slacks. Finally Marcus wore a green dress shirt and black slacks. It was amazing how they chose the same colors that the women they disliked were wearing.

The men were all waiting for their partners to finish getting ready so that they could apparate together.

As the three girls descended from the stairs all three of the boys' mouths dropped. They were all breathtaking. Terrence's eyes were focused on Alicia, Adrian's eyes were focused on Angelina, and Marcus's eyes were focused on Katie. However they let all their stares move back to their partners who were all just as beautiful.

Alicia said that she had to go stop somewhere really quick, and that she'd meet all of them at practice. Everyone figured it was alright since they were an hour early. Terrence watched her as she apparated.

"Well partner, looks like you can't seem to take your eyes off my best friend." said Angelina as she grinned at Terrence. Terrence reddened and he crossed his eyebrows at Angelina. He softened his expression when he got a full view of his wedding partner. She was beautiful. He gave her a soft smile and said, "Whatever, let's apparate shall we partner?" Angelina grinned and nodded and they interlaced arms and apparated to the practice place.

Little did Angelina and Terrence know that Adrian was watching them the whole time. For some reason he felt annoyed at the sight of Angelina and Terrence with interlaced arms. He didn't know that Katie noticed the scowl on his face.

"It's a good thing that you decided to wear blue, green doesn't become you." Katie joked as she watched Adrian's scowl deepen.

"What's that suppose to mean Katie?" Adrian questioned as Katie grinned even more.

"I don't know but you seem to be green with envy. Could it be that you're jealous of your best friend, for getting to have my best friend as his partner?" laughed Katie.

"Of course not! I'm perfectly satisfied with my partner. Besides none of us have any room to be jealous since we're all engaged!" Adrian said in an irritated voice, and Katie knew to stop teasing him.

"Alright let's go then shall we partner?" Katie asked looking at him. He softened his expression and nodded, and Marcus watched as Katie and Adrian left arm in arm.

He tried hard not to show it, but he almost forgot how to breath when he laid his eyes on Katie coming down from the steps. He fought the thought out of his mind. He waited a bit longer since he knew Alicia wouldn't be there yet. His partner was just as beautiful, but for some reason he couldn't get past Katie's beauty.

Marcus apparated in just the right time, since he saw Alicia was making her way towards him with a large shopping bag in her hand. He waited up for her, and interlaced arms with her as they made their way inside Draco's mansion to practice.

While they were inside Hermione and Ginny sat them down on the sofas and love seats to wait for the wedding planner. Harry, Ron, Luna, and Hannah were already there as well.

Alicia looked in Hermione's and Ginny's direction and asked, " So when did this all start? I mean you and Draco, and Ginny and Blaise." Angelina and Katie looked to Hermione and Ginny's direction as well for they too wanted answers.

Hermione and Ginny looked at them uneasily, and Ginny said " Well we've been dating since Hogwarts. Remember when we'd say we were at the library, and disappear unexpectedly?" the three chasers nodded as they remembered the moments those incidents happened.

"Well we were actually sneaking off to be with Draco and Blaise. We had to sneak out so no one would find out about us. Draco and Blaise's father were both deatheaters, if they had found out that they were dating us they would have punished them severely." Hermione explained.

"Hold, on I'm confused. They were both so mean to you two. I mean Draco's always called you a mudblood, and Blaise was always boasting about how he wouldn't touch a blood traitor!" said Katie who was dumfounded at the fact the her two friends had been dating the two men since their school days.

Ginny and Hermione gave them the full details. They told them of how Blaise and Draco told them how they really felt, and the reasons for the things that they did. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia listened intently to their story. They understood why Draco and Blaise had acted the way they were acting, if anyone from either house found out about their relationships, it would eventually reach their deatheater fathers, it would have meant hell for Blaise and Draco and they would never have been able to see Ginny or Hermione again.

"Our fathers are both in Azkaban now. We both wish that we could feel sorry for them, but the things they did were horrible! They deserve it. Besides, it would have made it harder for Blaise and I to marry these two had they not been locked up." said Draco as he looked at the three chasers.

Angelina looked at Draco and Blaise, " Well I'm very proud of the both of you. You stayed true to yourselves despite what your fathers wanted. The wrath of your fathers is a far better reason to act like bullies, than for your reputation!" Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus bowed their heads down in shame they knew that the comment was directed to them.

"DO YOU HAVE TO START WITH THAT AGAIN JOHNSON!" bellowed Adrian who was still frustrated that the subject of their being bullies back in school was still not dropped.

Before everyone else could start arguing they heard the doorbell ring. "Oh that must be the wedding planner. Draco and I had to find the wedding planner since Hermione and Ginny were so busy with the other details." explained Blaise and the three chasers nodded as did the boys.

When Draco opened the door and the woman came in, Katie's and Alicia's heads immediately turned to Angelina's direction who's mouth was hanging wide open. Terrence looked at his partner in confusion, " Is everything alright Angelina, you're looking rather pale." he asked. Angelina just nodded silently.

Adrian looked at Katie and asked " What's the matter with your friend over there, she looks like she's seen a ghost?"

"Very long story!" said Katie as she looked to Angelina's and the woman's direction.

Ginny and Hermione, turned to Draco and Blaise. "You couldn't find anyone else?" whispered Hermione in Draco's ear in private.

"No, plus we heard she's the best." explained Draco and Ginny slammed her hand to her head.

"Look we know that she's the best, but she also happens to be the same wedding planner that Angelina had for her almost wedding!" Ginny said.

"Angelina Johnson?" the woman asked as she made her way to the living room and recognized the three girls who were there.

"Hello Alison, how are you." Angelina said nervously trying to smile, after all it wasn't Alison's fault that her wedding day had been a disaster.

Adrian eyed the woman curiously, he just realized how much he didn't know about his former childhood best friend. How on earth did Angelina get to know Alison. Alison was basically known as the best wedding planner in the wizarding world. "Unless she wer married", he thought to himself.

"Oh I'm sorry your wedding didn't work out the way we intended it to. I must say you were one of the most beautiful brides I've ever worked with. To bad the groom had to be such a prat." explained Alison as she looked at Angelina sympathetically.

Angelina felt all eyes on her. To let everyone know that it was okay she said, " It's alright Alison, some things aren't meant to be. However, the two couples that you're working with right now are meant to be. I'm sure you'll do a great a job."

Ginny and Hermione walked over to wear Angelina was and asked her if she would be okay with having Alison as the wedding planner in low whispers.

"Of course I'm okay with it, I want you two to have the wedding of your dreams. Alison is the best and you two deserve the best." Angelina explained with a soft smile.

" Alright, then shall we begin?" Alison asked cheerfully, and headed for the dance room in the manor.

"Since we haven't booked the church yet and reception hall is still closed, now would be the perfect time to practice dancing." Alison explained.

"We are going to learn three dances for the wedding, first will the waltz, the tango, and the cha cha." she explained and she said a spell to make music fill the room. She watched the couples pair up together on the floor. She watched them intently, and began to shake her head and headed closer to them.

"Alright, the dancing is great but for some reason I don't think the pairings are right." Alison stated.

Katie, Alicia, and Angelina started to get nervous. As far as they were concerned they were quite happy with who they had as partners.

"Look, I can't change the bride groom pairs, and I can't change the best men and maids of honor pairs, but I can change the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. Are you three pairs paired up like this because you are boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Alison, and the three girls shook their heads.

"No, most of us are just friends." said Alicia. That's right most of them were friends, but she wasn't friends with Terrence, so she didn't say all.

"Oh okay great, then none of you will mind switching partners. Please indulge me and pair off with someone different." said Alison, and she watched the girls look around first.

Angelina made her way to Marcus who grinned, Katie made her way to Terrence who was awaiting with open arms, and Alicia ran to Adrian who let out a sigh of relief. The music played once more, and the couples began to dance again.

All of a sudden the music the stop, and everyone turned to see that Alison was shaking her head again. "Oh No!" Katie whispered loud enough for Terrence to hear. He knew what Katie was afraid of, and he was dreading the same thing. He didn't want to switch partners again.

Alison decided to pair them off as she saw fit. She pulled Angelina to Adrian, and pulled Alicia to Terrence, then pulled Katie to Marcus. None of the six were smiling.

Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise all had apprehensive looks on their faces. Ron and Harry couldn't control their laughters. The more that the six scowled the more Ron and Harry would laugh. Hannah and Luna began to laugh as well.

" LOOK THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" yelled Katie as she scowled at Harry, Ron, Luna, and Hannah.

"Yeah right it's not funny! Whatever Alison thinks is right always goes. Now you're stuck with the people you loathe as partners!" Ron laughed again, thinking that the situation would be interesting.

"LOOK NO FUNNY BUSINESS THE SIX OF YOU! THE SIX OF YOU MAKE NICE LOOKING PAIRS TOGETHER. IT'S PERFECT FOR THE WEDDING!" Alison warned, as she saw the six people scowling at each other.

When the music started playing, the couples all started to dance with each other. None of the chasers touched their partners, they were doing the moves but were trying to stay as far away from each other as much as possible.

Alison's eyes were glaring at all of them, and they immediately got closer fearing her wrath. Although they were closer together the girls were not about to make nice.

As Adrian spun Angelina, she came back and purposely stomped on his foot.

As the girls did hand movements Alicia punched Terrence's nose to the beat of the music so that Alison wouldn't notice.

When Katie twirled in after Marcus had spun her she kneed him in the groin, causing him extreme pain.

The girls were all smiles, until it came time for the dip. When the boys dipped them, all three chasers fell on their asses.

All three girls were furious, but not as furious as Alison. She had them stay for hours till they started to dance properly together. When practice was finally over the girls could barely move their feet, and the boys were just as exhausted.

As the six began to prepare to apparate, Ginny and Hermione gave Angelina, Katie, and Alicia pleading looks hoping for their cooperation with the next practices to come.

When they all arrived at the estate all six of them found themselves resting their tired legs on the sofas. "My ass has probably has a bruise the size of a quaffle!" Alicia sneered as she scowled at Terrence, who gave her a scowl back.

"LOOK YOU BLOODY WENCH! MY NOSE IS STILL BLEEDING! Don't you start thinking for one second that I like being your partner Spinnet. I could have had Angelina or Katie!" Terrence sneered back causing Alicia to glare at him even more.

Adrian was also mad and he heard what Terrence had said to Alicia. "Oi! Count you blessings mate, twinkle toes over there nearly smashed my foot!" bellowed Adrian as he stared daggers at Angelina.

"It was an accident." Angelina replied coolly, letting everyone know that it was done on purpose. "Besides Marcus and Terrence would have probably been better partners anyway!"

"BULLSHIT! It was no accident. What on earth gave you the illusion that I'd want a partner like you anyway? I was happy with Katie or Alicia!" Adrian answered back causing Angelina to be quiet.

Marcus who had a hand placed on his groin looked to Terrence and Adrian and shook his head in disagreement. "I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN! I'D KILL TO HAVE EITHER ALICIA OR ANGELINA FOR A PARTNER!" he gasped.

"WELL THEN I GUESS I DID THE WORLD A FAVOR, WHO'D WANT ANOTHER REPLICA OF YOU RUNNING AROUND IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Katie smiled sinisterly.

"Not that we don't want to talk about practice more, but I have to talk to the girls about something." state Alicia and Katie and Angelina gave her looks of confusion since they had no clue what she was talking about. Even the boys gave her a confuse look, but decided it was best to let them go before any more arguments occured.

Alicia guided Katie and Angelina to her bedroom, and pulled out the shopping bag that she had with her. "Look I got all of us one." she stated as she pulled out three boxes. The box read, " Magical Vibrations."

When Angelina and Katie opened the lids both their jaws dropped. They should have expected this from Alicia.

"What on earth are we supposed to do with these?" questioned Angelina as she looked at the vibrator that was in the box.

"Well we've been without men for three years. We're still waiting for the right ones to come along. I just figured that this would help us restrain ourselves from jumping the first man we see!" explained Alicia as she blushed.

"Damn you're horny!" grinned Katie, but she frowned as she held her vibrator in her hand.

"Ummm... Thanks Leesh. But I don't think I'll be needing this, I'm perfectly fine with not having sex." said Angelina. This was the first vibrator she ever held in her life. She didn't like the thought of sticking something inside her.

"Yea, I think I'm going to have to pass too." Katie said. She wasn't at all up for having any sexual pleasure from a little magical machine. After being beaten and pressured into sex by Mason three years ago she kept the thought of having sex far from her mind.

Alicia however didn't have too many bad experiences with men. She rather enjoyed the encounters she had with some of the men she had slept with. To say that her sex drive was high was an understatement. You could never tell by her appearance that she loved sex, since she was always acted like a lady. She was your lady on the streets, freak in the sheets type of girl.

"Look, you two will thank me for these sooner or later!" she insisted and placed the boxes firmly on Katie's and Angelina's hands before she bid them goodnight. As they walked out of the door Katie and Angelina gave each other looks and shrugged.

After the weekend had finished Angelina, Katie, and Alicia woke up early to get ready for their volunteer work at Magic of Hope. The boys were up and ready as well. The girls were rushing to get their breakfast finished since they were all excited to leave to get to the orphanage. When they finished they finally told the boys good bye and made their way to apparate.

The boys were still eating, and they wondered where the girls had to go off to in such a rush. "They're probably going to do something with the many businesses they own." said Terrence nonchalantly. Although he'd never admit to his friends, he was proud of the girls for what they had accomplished. Little did he know that Adrian and Marcus felt the same way deep down inside.

When they had finished their breakfast, they decided to go to the orphanage since it had been a week since they had checked up on it. Besides, they also wanted to meet the three new volunteers that Gloria had told them about, and wanted to thank them for donating so much money to the orphanage.

At Magic of Hope, were three chasers who were surrounded by a lot of children. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia recognized the six familiar faces of Landon, Kristen, Harvey, Kaitlin, Trent, and Kylie. They opened their arms inviting the children to come give them hugs.

The staff members were so happy. The day was full of happiness, and yet not one child was out of sight. All the children stayed wanting to be with the chasers from the Harpies. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia all played games with the children and were having a lot of fun themselves.

When Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus landed outside of the orphanage, they were surprised that not one of the children were running outside. They were a bit frightened since it was odd. However they felt their hearts lighten when they heard loud laughters as they opened the doors. They saw Gloria making her way towards them with a big smile on her face. The three men smiled back at her.

"Oh it's so great to see you. The volunteers are here! I'm sure that you're excited to find out who's been helping us out financially! You'll never guess!" said Gloria excitedly as she motioned for the three men to follow her.

"Simon says, wiggle you're bottom" Harvey said and the orphans and all three of the chasers began wiggling their bottoms.

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were still wiggling their bottoms when they heard Gloria's voice say, "Excuse me ladies but I'd like to introduce you to the founders of the orphanage!"

The three chasers immediately stopped as all the children kept playing. All of their eyes were full of shock when they saw Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus with Gloria.

The men were just as shocked to see that the girls had volunteered, and that they were the one's who were helping their orphanage stay afloat. Although they were shocked, the men were grinning since they had just caught sight of the girls wiggling their bottoms.

"You three found this place?" asked Katie with a confused look. All three of the boys nodded. Gloria gave them all confused looks since she sensed that the six people in front of her were all familiar with one another.

"You three volunteered, and donated to this place?" asked Marcus, and all three of the girls nodded as well.

All six people were in shock. The girls were more shocked, since they didn't think that the boys were capable of something like this. However, the boys were shocked since they had thought that most women would have spent the amount of money that the girls had given on something for themselves, the way their fiances would have.

Angelina gave Adrian a look. However this look was different, it wasn't a glare. He felt himself being conscious and asked " What?"

Angelina shook her head and smiled, " I think what all of you have done is wonderful, helping these children. That's all."

Adrian felt his face flush when she had actually smiled at him. He just gave her a nod and tried his hardest to keep down the blushing.

"Well it's good to see that some things have changed." said Alicia as she looked at the three boys and kept her eyes focused on Terrence.

"It's also good to see that some things haven't." replied Terrence, who was too trying to fight down a blush.

Katie looked to Marcus and said, " Thank you for doing this for them."

"Sometimes you realize your mistakes and want to change for the better. Thank you for helping us do this for them." said Marcus as he looked at Katie.

None of them had apologized to each other, but they knew that a lot of the arguing and insults would stop. The girls saw a side of the boys that they had thought had diminished from school. The boys saw the same caring girls who they were once best friends with. There were no apologies but it was a start.

Gloria watched the six, and thought that they would all be perfect for each other. As she watched the six talking, she heard the three voices that she, the staff, and children loathed.

"WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU THREE!" said the voice of Maleena, causing all three men to turn around and face their three fiances.

Their fiances caught sight of the chasers with the children and they scowled. "What the hell are they doing here?" roared Tanya who was still very jealous of the girls. It didn't help matters that it seemed that the three chasers were well liked at the orphanage.

Gloria was getting irritated with their rudeness so she said, " For your information these are the three new volunteers, and they've been donating loads of galleons to the orphanage. If it weren't for them we don't know how we might have managed."

"Oh well who cares what they're doing here! Get them out!" screamed Helaina as she eyed the chasers, and her fiance.

"No! The children are happy with them here, and there seems to be a lot more order. The only way they are leaving is if they choose to!" said Marcus sternly causing all three chasers to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"WHAT? I DON'T WANT THEM IN THE ORPHANAGE!" wailed Maleena.

"Look for once Maleena, this is about the children and not you. Besides since when have you ever cared about what goes on in the orphanage anyway?" said Adrian making his fiance even more furious.

"SO NOW YOU'RE SIDING WITH THEM! THOSE THREE BITCHES, WHO'VE DONE NOTHING BUT INSULT YOU!" shouted Tanya.

"We're not siding with anyone, but this is what is best for the orphanage. We've never seen the children this happy. For merlin's sake there are children in here! You claim yourself to be a lady of society so please be one and watch your language!" stated Terrence glaring at Tanya who knew it was best if she kept silent.

Seeing that they were fighting a losing battle Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina decided to calm down. They reduced themselves to pulling the boys into kisses trying to show the girls that the boys were their territory.

"Ewwwwwww...Gross!" Landon said as she saw the people kissing. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia couldn't help but laugh.

Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina finally apparated out of the orphanage, still a bit angry. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia knew that the kisses the girls were giving were out of spite.

"You three will stay won't you?" Adrian asked as he sent a pleading look to all three of the girls.

"Are you kidding? You think we'd leave all this?" smiled Angelina back as Katie and Alicia nodded their heads.

The chasers and the children resorted back to playing games. As the men watched they all secretly wished that their fiances would be a bit more like them. They gave them one last look and apparated to their own businesses to check on them.

A few weeks had passed by, and the six were all getting along better. Katie and Marcus, Terrence and Alicia, and Angelina and Adrian were also becoming more civil towards each other. Although no insults were thrown each girl still held her guard up against the boys who had hurt them in the past. However, at least now they tried to stay away from bringing up the events that happened at Hogwarts.

One day while they were eating breakfast, three owls came flying in. They all had envelopes for Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus. As the boys read the letters they smiled then they frowned. The girls all eyed them curiously.

"What's the matter you three?" asked Alicia as she eyed the boys who all gave her looks.

Terrence looked at her and explained, " Well it's just that our cousins are coming this weekend, and we promised the girls that we would take them out. We feel bad since we haven't seen our cousins because they attended Durmstrang in their school years."

"Yea, and the girls are still mad at us because of the incident at the orphanage. We totally forgot that our cousins were coming. Now we don't know what to do." explained Marcus.

"Oh, that sucks." said Katie nonchalantly. She would be really happy about Maleena, Tanya, and Helaina being infuriated yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boys.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Angelina. She couldn't believe she had just asked that question. She hoped that the boys would say no.

To hers, Alicia's, and Katie's disappointment Adrian said, "Yes. Would you mind showing them a night on the town for one night. Just this one favor and we'll never ask anything of you again!" He looked pleadingly at all of three of girls.

The girls looked at each other, and had a conversation away from the boys. When they came back they gave the men their answers. Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence were relieved when the girls had agreed.

The girls were scared of what they were getting into. All of them were a bit nervous since they hadn't gone out with men in over three years. Alicia on the other hand was also excited, and before the men left the table she asked, " So, you're cousins? Are they hot?" She had a coy smile on her face and Katie and Angelina started laughing.

All the boys turned and looked at the girls. They all had given them shrugs indicating that they didn't know. However the question that Alicia had just asked made them think about the chasers actually hitting it off with their cousins. For some reason, although they were all engaged, a part of all of them didn't want that to happen. However, it was already done and there was nothing that could explain them changing their minds about the whole things. After all, it was Adrian's brilliant idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, my computer was down. I'll try to update as soon as possible again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Meet the Cousins

Chapter 7:

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were seated in the front of the garden talking amongst themselves. Alicia was all smiles when she said, " I know that we haven't met their cousins yet, but what if we really get along? What if we actually find love?"

Katie and Angelina turned to look at their friend and gave her a smile. "Maybe, who knows?" said Angelina and Katie nodded her head. Alicia knew why her two friends weren't that optimistic. Angelina, for some reason always chose to date the opposite of what she really liked. Katie, was never trusting of men since her experience with Mason.

"Angelina, why is it that you never go for the guys that you really want? I mean you're adventurous. You love excitement. As for looks, when we were in school you always looked at the guys who had sort of that rugged bad boy look. Then you end up almost marrying someone who has no sense of fun and is all work. As for Roger's looks, he's a pretty boy and there's nothing rugged about him at all."

Angelina stared at Alicia, and shrugged. She didn't want to tell her the answer so she said that she didn't know. However the truth was that she didn't go after the guys she liked since she didn't want to get hurt. She thought that she'd get hurt since the boys that were her type were a lot like Adrian.

Then Alicia turned to Katie and said " You on the other hand Ms. Bell should give men another chance. Not all of them are like Mason. They won't all treat you like dirt."

Katie looked to Alicia and nodded. Mason wasn't the only who had hurt her. Marcus threw her into the stands. She remembered caring for Marcus and he had hurt her. Then she remembered caring for Mason and he had hurt her as well. She was scared to take a chance with anyone else fearing that she might get hurt again.

"So Alicia, are you actually planning on at least being friends with this guy first? Or are you going to love him and leave him fast?" asked Katie with a smirk on her face.

Alicia pondered the question for a moment. She never once in her life had dated a friend. When George had tried to ask her out she simply said no, fearing it would end their friendship. Another reason why she said no was because she knew that she could probably fall deep in love with a friend. She thought back to when she was little, and she knew for sure that if things had happened differently in Hogwarts she'd have probably dated and fallen in love with Terrence.

" I don't know, but let's just try our best to be nice to them. I don't want to make anymore enemies." Alicia explained. Angelina and Katie nodded and went back inside.

The next day Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus decided to have lunch with Fred, George, and Oliver. While they were eating George said, " The food hear is pretty good, but it's nothing compared to Alicia's restaurants." Fred and Oliver nodded in unison.

"Really? Is it really that good?" asked Terrence as he looked to George who nodded.

"Yea, it's the best they have foods there that regular wizarding restaurants don't have. You three should try it one day." said Oliver.

"I'm not sure we can, we don't know if we're banded from it or not. We don't know if we're even allowed in any of the girl's businesses." explained Adrian.

Fred, George, and Oliver all sniggered. " No you're not banded from any of them." explained Fred. Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence gave them all confused looks and wondered how they knew.

"Angelina, Katie, and Alicia told us that they found out that you three founded the orphanage, and said that if you three could do something so selfless, than maybe you three weren't that bad after all." Fred continued, and Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence chuckled back.

The six men proceeded to talk about their lives, and their current living situations. Things started to get interesting when they talked about Angelina, Katie, and Alicia going out with Adrian's, Terrence's, and Marcus' cousins. The former Gryffindor men were in total shock.

"They actually agreed? They haven't been out on dates for over three years!" said Oliver, and now it was Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus who were in shock. The girls hadn't dated in three years, how could they have managed that. All three were stunningly beautiful, and yet they hadn't dated. There had to be more to the story.

"If any of your cousins are boring, and all work and no play, Angelina and he will definitely hit it off! They might even have a wedding! Although for the life of me I can't understand why, she's nothing like that." laughed Fred.

"How do you know? Angelina seems more like the adventurous type, I can't picture her with a man who'll bore her to death." questioned Adrian, and he and Terrence nodded in unison.

"Yea Fred, I'd picture her going out with someone like you." said Marcus and Adrian fell silent. He also felt a tinge of jealousy when he remembered seeing Angelina and Fred at the Yule Ball together.

"Believe me I tried to date her. However she said I reminded her of someone to much, and she didn't want to wreck our friendship. After that we just grew close and now she's like a sister to me. I can't picture myself dating her anymore. Besides, after what happened at her almost wedding, I'd be surprised if she was opened to dating anyone." explained Fred, and for some reason unknown to him Adrian felt a sense of relief.

"Okay, well what about Katie? Why hasn't she dated anyone?" asked Marcus and Adrian and Terrence gave him smirks. He saw and scowled and said " Well I just want to know what our cousins are in for?" The boys were now all smirking.

"Mason." said Oliver through gritted teeth. Fred and George also scowled, remembering the things that Katie's ex-boyfriend had done to her.

"Who's Mason?" questioned Marcus who was really curious as to why the men across from him were so angry at the name.

"It's personal for Katie, I wouldn't feel right telling you about the details. I'm just going to say that he's a poor excuse for a man. If either of us ever see him again we'd kill him!" explained Oliver, and Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence nodded. All three were curious as to what had happened to Katie but they didn't want to pry since they didn't think that they had a right to.

"Alright then, so what about you and Alicia George? You two were awfully close during Hogwarts don't tell me nothing happened between the two of you." said Terrence. George looked at him and chuckled.

"Nah, nothing happened between us. I think that's the reason our friendship is strong. Alicia would have ditched me fast like she does all her other men. We have a good friendship, so I agreed to just be friends with her since she wouldn't have it any other way. Besides that, she helps me get some really amazing dates!" George laughed again.

Terrence was shocked. He would have never guessed that Alicia would end relationships so fast he remembered them being little, and she wanted to play house all the time. She had always wanted to be the wife. He found it odd that Alicia had found it hard to be in a commitment. There had to be something more to it.

A few more days past, and the weekend came. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus had already aparrated out of the house to fetch their cousins.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia on the other hand were all little bit jumpy. It had been a long time since the three girls had entertained men. After rummaging through all their fine clothes they decided on something sexy yet casual. It was perfect for the night that the girls had planned for the visitors that they had yet to meet.

The three girls had decided that Angelina would be going with Terrence's cousin, Katie would be going out with Adrian's cousin, and Alicia would be going out with Marcus's cousin, since they felt more comfortable that way.

A noise was heard and with that six, handsome gentlemen apparated into the house. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus were still apologizing to their cousins for the sudden change of plans and promised to make plans with them for later during the weeks they were in town.

As the girls added the last finishing touches to themselves they headed down the stairs to meet their dates.

When the girls were finally in sight all six gentlemen were staring with mouths hung wide open. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus quickly realized that they were staring and managed to stop so that the girls wouldn't notice. The three new guess however were awe stricken as they took in the beauty of the girls. All three were quite gorgeous.

Sean Higgs, Terrence's cousin was a handsome man with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Nicholas Pucey had dark hair like his cousin, and hazel eyes and was quite charming. Finally Jonathan Flint, looked nothing like everyone expected him to look like. He was a handsome man with Aubern hair and blue eyes. All three men were tall all ranging above 6 feet.

" Not bad for our first dates in three years" Alicia whispered to Katie and Angelina who let out soft giggles.

The new visitors introduced themselves to the women, and the women did the same in return. Angelina called attention to all the men as she said " I hope the three of you wont mind, but we already decided who we'd be entertaining for the night." All eyes were on her and she blushed realizing that her sentence sounded like a sexual innuendo.

"Not that kind of entertainment," she said correcting herself as everyone let out a chuckle.

" No of course we don't mind" replied Nicholas who was eyeing all three of the girls deciding that either of the three would be suitable for him.

"Well that's great, because I choose you Nicholas" smiled Katie who happily interlaced her arms with her date for the night. Adrian watched his cousin and for some reason he was greatful to God that Angelina hadn't been his date.

Marcus on the other hand was just as glad that Katie hadn't gone out with his cousin as well. He thought it would make things really complicated.

Terrence on the other hand was still worried about who was going to date his cousin. He didn't know why but he really wanted Angelina to do it. Relief came when he saw Angelina walking up towards Sean. He frowned as he watched Alicia smile as she made her way towards Jonathan.

" Looks like it's you and me" said Angelina as she got closer to Sean who smiled happily at her.

When everyone had finally finished pairing up Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus announced that they had to pick up their fiances so they had to head of as well. By 8:00 in the evening everyone had left the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helaina was talking and talking as usual, while Marcus just sat in front of her and nodded, not really paying attention to anything that she was saying. He thought that this night would never end. He even started wondering why he was with that woman. He began to think more and more about the whole wedding, and if it was the right thing to do.

Meanwhile Maleena was ranting on about the wedding. She was talking about how expensive it had to be. It had to be the biggest wedding society had ever seen. Adrian tried to drown out her voice. The more he heard the more he wanted out of the wedding.

Tanya was already working Terrence's last nerve, and he couldn't take it anymore. "I WANT OUT!" he suddenly yelled frightening his fiance and catching Marcus and Adrian's attention at the same time.

"What do you mean you want out?" asked Tanya in utter shock as she gave her fiance a confused look.

Terrence shrugged and let out a heavy sigh and explained how he didn't think she was the right girl for him.

Adrian decided it was high time to tell Maleena the same thing as well, since he finally decided that he could never picture his life with someone as selfish as she was.

"This isn't over Adrian Pucey! No one back's out of a marriage to Maleena Caine!" screamed Maleena as she raised her right hand and gave her ex fiance a slap on the face.

Helaina already had a stern look on her face, daring Marcus to try to back out of the wedding. Unfortunately for her, for some reason Marcus was really drained out of all his feelings for her that night. "Look Helaina my life would be a living hell if I was married to you. You and I are through, find some other man to sink your fingers into." he said coldly.

All three men got up from their tables and left to exit the restaurant that they had taken their fiances to. It was ironic how tonight they were suppose to be making things up to their fiances, however they were walking away as free single men, never having to make up anything to girls who didn't deserve it.

It was around ten thirty in the evening when the boys got home. Marcus went to the wine cellar and got some firewhisky and three mugs for he and his friends.

"GENTLEMEN, TO A KNEW BEGINNING!" said Terrence as all three men held their mugs together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the girls were still having fun with their dates. The night had been wonderful. They had gone dancing at AJ'S, and now they were having dinner at Alicia's famous restaurant.

"So how is it that you three girls and our cousins know each other?" asked Jonathan as he eyed all three girls for an answer.

"Well we **were **all best friends when we were younger. We practically grew up together." explained Alicia looking at her date. She wasn't really prepared to answer any questions about how their friendships had fallen apart.

"Have any of you three dated any of our cousins?" asked Sean catching all three women by surprise and causing them to nearly choke on the food that they were eating.

"No way, we'd never date them!" exclaimed Angelina as Sean patted her back since she was still coughing from almost choking.

"Yeah, after everything they did to us! Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence are the last three men we'd ever date! If I had a choice to date Marcus Flint or kill myself, I think I'd kill myself!" said Katie earning her a look from Jonathan.

"So you girls still hate them?" asked Nicholas who was looking at the girls with a confused expression.

"No we don't hate them, at least not as much as we did. We were best friends at one time. It's just after everything is hard to trust them like we did when we were younger. However we are working on trying to get along better." explained Angelina.

The men all looked at each other, and then the girls. They knew their cousins very well and immediately knew which girl was formerly best friends with each of their cousins.

Sean focused his gaze on Alicia, " You were best friends with Terrence weren't you?" Although it was a question, Sean made it sound more like a statement of fact, and the fact was confirmed when Alicia nodded her head.

"It's too bad that you don't like him, my cousin and you would have made a perfect couple Alicia. Your his type, looks and personality." explained Sean earning himself a look from Jonathan.

"Yes too bad for Terrence, but really good for me!" said Jonathan coolly making his interest in Alicia known.

Nicholas turned his gaze to Angelina. "I can see a sense of excitement in your eyes, Angelina. You're adventurous and beautiful, that's exactly how Adrian likes them. I don't understand why you too don't haven't dated."

"Look a lot has happened between Adrian and I, I won't date a guy like him. Let's just leave at that okay." pleaded Angelina.

Sean who was irritated at the thought of the beautiful woman by his side being with his friend's cousin said " Yes, let's leave like that. No Adrian for Angelina, and no Angelina for Adrian, " then he turned and gazed into Angelina's eyes and said, " Trust me I'm nothing like Adrian."

"Don't even think of saying Katie's good with Marcus Jonathan!" said Nicholas shooting daggers at Jonathan who was about to speak.

Jonathan however ignored the warning and said, " Well, she's definitely is type. But tell me Katie, is Marcus yours?"

Katie who was irritated by the question yelled, "He threw me off my broom into the stand of the opposing team! Of course he's not my type!" Katie didn't know who she was convincing herself or everyone around her. Marcus was exactly her type, mysterious, strong, and handsome, although she'd never admit that.

"Great, now that that's settled. Maybe I can work on becoming more your type." whispered Nicholas into Katie's ear causing the blue eyed blonde to turn red.

The subject of Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus was dropped and they spent more time conversing with each other. Coming from different schools and experiencing different things, they all had many things to talk about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing 2:30 in the morning and the girls had been drained out of energy. They had made sleeping accommodations for their dates at the Three Towers hotel, and made their way to apparate back to the estate.

As the three of them appeared in the living room of their home, the lights were on and three very tall, very handsome, and very drunk men appeared from what seemed to be out of nowhere.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU THREE BEEN!" bellowed Terrence who's breath still smelled like whiskey.

"Sorry we just lost track of time Ter, but you're cousins and us had a great time." explained Angelina trying to sound as calm as possible.

"IT'S 2 FUCKIN THIRTY IN THE MORNING! THIS IS NO TIME FOR A LADY TO COME HOME!" shouted Marcus who stared at all three girls.

"MARCUS FLINT YOU STOP CURSING THIS INSTANT! YOU FORGET TO REALIZE THAT WE ARE TWENTY THREE YEARS OLD!" yelled Alicia.

"WHATEVER, YOU THREE ARE STILL ELIGABLE TO GET SPANKED!" said a totally wasted Adrian as he wagged his eyebrows at all three of the girls.

"LOOK FATHERS, WE'RE REALLY TIRED AND WE'RE GOING TO BED IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU!" yelled Katie who was getting more and more sleepy.

"WAIT ONE MORE QUESTION BEFORE YOU GO TO BED!" called Terrence stopping the girls who were trying to make their way up the stairs.

All of them turned around and gave him a questioningly look.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH THEM?" Terrence finally asked as he stumbled to the sofa.

All three girls yelled "GOODNIGHT" in unison and made their way up to bed without answering the question.

As the three girls were out of sight, the men each stumbled as they made their way up to their own bedrooms as well.

Early the next morning, the smell of breakfast cooking woke all three of the men up. Unfortunately for them, the three of them all had aching headaches from drinking the night before.

As they made their way down the stares, they were shocked to see that it was Alicia preparing breakfast and not the houselves.

Alicia turned around and had a big grin on her face. " Well good morning you three! You all look like you had a rough night" she stated as she took in the sight of the boys who all looked really tired and really hung over.

" Hey Alicia, where are the houselves? and why are you cooking breakfast." Adrian asked, not that he was complaining. He and the two other men thought that breakfast smelled heavenly.

Alicia who hadn't cooked in a while due to her busy schedule, explained that she had missed being in a kitchen.

"Okay but why are you cooking such a large amount of food?" Marcus asked as he took in the sight, of the muffins, hotcakes, sausages, eggs, fruit and yogurt that Alicia was preparing.

" Well this is a thank you for introducing us to your cousins, we all really hit it off last night" Alicia blushed as she flipped another pancake back into the pan.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you have that much food prepared. There's only six of us." Terrence asked in disbelief.

"He's right Alicia, you've got enough to feed twenty people. Speaking of people, where are Katie and Angelina are they still asleep?" asked Marcus as his eyes searched for Katie.

Alicia turned an even deeper shade of red as she said. " Well Katie, is at the store getting me more food and supplies for later, and as for the food, we've invited your cousins to join us for breakfast and Angelina's fetching all of them right now."

Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence stood in utter silence. None of the three knew what to think. They couldn't be mad it wasn't like they had the right to tell the girls who they could and could not date. The three didn't know what to think however the expressions that Alicia saw were unhappy ones.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked looking at all three men, who quickly changed all of their facial expressions.

"Oh no Alicia, it's just that we had a lot to drink last night and our heads ache" Adrian explained quickly.

"Yeah all three of us have really bad hangovers." Terrence explained as he watched his former best friend cook more food.

"Did someone say bad hangovers?" said the voice of Angelina who had just apparated in with Sean, Jonathan, and Nicholas.

Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence turned to see their cousins who all had smiles on their faces. The former Slytherins managed to put smiles on their faces as well, and fixed their eyes on Angelina.

"Yea, hangovers Angelina! We had too much to drink, and our heads our pounding!" complained Marcus.

Angelina gave a smirk and teasingly said, " Oh you poor babies. Don't worry I have something to fix that." With that she made her way to the cupboards, and started brewing water, and began making her remedy for hangovers.

After, she made her way to the aching boys and began handing them each a cup of her remedy. When she got to Adrian he accidentally touched her hands a little too long. She gave him a raised eyebrow and he shot her back an apologetic look. Before Angelina could say anything another noise was heard and Katie was seen holding lots of bags in her arms.

"There's my favorite girl, here let me help you with that!" beamed Nicholas as he made his way towards Katie. Alicia and Angelina glanced at each other and shared grins.

"_Katie, his favorite girl? He's only known for a day! Great next week they'll be picking out curtains together!" _Marcus thought to himself, and was still unsure why he was so bothered by the fact that Adrian's cousins was sprung on Katie.

Katie gave some of the bags to Nicholas and was blushing as well. She shot a look at her three male house mates a gave a look of concern. " I smell Angelina's hangover remedy?" she stated and gave the boys questioning looks.

" Yea, Katie we're actually starting to feel a lot better. Angelina what's in this stuff it's working great." said Terrence.

"That is a secret, Terrence Higgs" Angelina replied with sneaky smile.

Sean looked at Angelina dreamily. " Well aren't you quite the mysterious one. That's okay though I like mysteries. And you Angelina are mystery that I am not leaving unsolved."

_"What a cheesy line. Who does this guy think he is Sherlock Holmes? If it weren't for the fact that Terrence is his cousin I'd turn him into an unsolved mystery myself!" _Adrian angrily thought to himself. He didn't know what it was about Sean that he didn't like but he just didn't like him. He didn't think he was right for Angelina, however he had no say so in who she was dating. He'd lost that privilege 10 years ago.

"Hey Ange, Kates, could you to get the table ready I'm just about done over here?" Alicia asked and Katie and Angelina began setting up.

"You're beautiful and you can cook? If that's not wife material then I don't what is." grinned Jonathan as he wagged his eyebrows at Alicia.

"_Throw yourself at her why don't you. Only one day and you want to make her your wife, who does that?" _thought a very irritated Terrence. He reminisced on the days when he and Alicia were kids playing house, with him as the husband and she as the wife. However he knew those days were over and was snapped back into the harsh reality that whatever friendship there was between them before could never come back and it was his own fault.

While they were eating the boys were coming up with ideas in their own minds, to keep the girls from getting any closer to any of their cousins. "Well we promised to take you guys around town while you're here! What do guys want to do first?" said Adrian earning himself looks from the girls and the cousins who were visiting.

Terrence who thought that would be a great idea added in, " Yea, ladies thank you for taking them out last night, but we should take over from here."

" Yea besides, it was us who were suppose to be showing them around town. I think we've bothered you ladies enough. Thanks for your kindness towards our cousins but we really should catch up with them it's been ages. Right gentlemen?" Marcus stated as he shifted his gaze towards his cousins who were all lost for words.

Neither, Sean, Jonathan, or Nicholas answered since they knew that the men were right. After all catching up with their cousins was what they originally came for.

"Oh, that's all right gentlemen, we don't mind at all. Besides don't you want time to spend with your fiances? asked Angelina who was enjoying the company of their knew visitors.

"About them. Well our engagements have been called off, and so have our relationships. Now we have the full two weeks to spend with our cousins." said Marcus as though he were merely talking about the weather. The news left Angelina, Katie, and Alicia stunned.

"Is that why you were all drunk last night? They must have broke things off with you rather harsh?" said Alicia who was still shocked at the news. She thought for sure that her three enemies would have cursed her with their presence any minute now.

"No, we actually called the whole thing off. We decided they weren't the right women for us." Marcus explained some more.

" Oh and with us showing them around you three girls could spend more time at the orphanage, the children love it when your over there." said Adrian knowing full well that all three girls had a soft spot for the children in their hearts.

The girls were all feeling guilty. How could they have forgotten about the time they had with the children. " Oh that's right. Okay um can we take them to the beach?" asked Katie giving all three men a pleading look.

"Oh that's perfect idea Katie, we could have a barbeque and everything I'm sure the kids will love it." said Angelina as she too gave the men puppy dog eyes.

Fortunately for them the men were willing to do anything just to keep them away from their cousins. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus agreed happily.

" Wait a minute, none of us have been to the beach over here." said Sean eyeing Angelina causing Adrian to grit his teeth.

"Hey what if we all go to the beach. It would give us a chance to go sight seeing and see what you've done with the orphanage." exclaimed Jonathan who wanted nothing more than to be by Alicia's side.

Marcus, Terrence, and Adrian were getting more and more annoyed by the second. They knew fully well what their cousins wanted. It had nothing to do with the orphanage. All of them just wanted to be with the girls.

"Fine we'll all go, to the beach tomorrow" said Marcus trying his best to sound happy. Although he hated the idea of everyone going. He wouldn't have minded if Nicholas would be staying. He just knew that Nicholas would be drooling over Katie every second.

"Is it alright if we bring some friends along?" asked Terrence in such a voice that Adrian and Marcus knew he was thinking of something mischievous.

Everyone agreed and Terrence called Adrian and Marcus for a little talk in private.

" Look you guys, I want you to be honest, do you think our cousins are right for the girls?" he asked as he looked at his two best friends in each of their eyes.

"No I don't think that they are. I mean do you see how you're idiot cousin fawns all over Angelina. The man barely even knows her!" exclaimed Adrian .

" Don't be so quick to jump on Ter's cousin Ade. What about Nico Suave. Look at the way he follows Katie around. He's bound to be a stalker!" Marcus spat back showing his dislike of Nicholas.

" Marc, if there is anyone who is going to be a stalker it's your cousin Jonathan. He's already picturing Alicia as his wife, and they've only know each other for 24 hours, who the hell does that?" Terrence sneered.

The boys started arguing amongst themselves for a while discussing what they thought was wrong with each of their cousins. " OKAY, ENOUGH! We all know we don't want them with any of the girls so what are we going to about it?" asked Adrian.

"Look are you sure that you are both willing to go against our cousins. I mean we're blood and blood is thicker than water." said Marcus who was unsure about going against his cousins.

"Look we may all be cousins, however the three of us are brothers. We grew up together. Brothers win out cousins in my book any day. So are we willing to this together?" asked Terrence as he eyed Adrian and Marcus.

"Look I don't know how we are going to pull this off." said Marcus who was in deep thought.

"We know our cousins dislikes, well enough. The girls on the other hand we don't know much about anymore. So I'm thinking we implore the help of two identical redheaded brothers, a certain young man with dreadlocks, and finally a quidditch obsessed keeper." said Adrian with a big grin on his face. Things were sure to get interesting once the Weasley twins and their other friends were involved.


	8. Getting to Know You

"OF COURSE WE'LL DO IT!" beamed Fred as he and his twin grinned at the thought of the pranks that they could pull on the cousins of the men who were seated across of them.

"Yea, Lee, Fred and I haven't pulled a prank in a long time. We're always just coming up with jokes for people to prank other people with. I can hardly wait!" said George who was already thinking up schemes in his head, causing Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus to grin.

"This is going to be great! It will finally be fun being one of the pranksters instead of one of the prankees for a change!" said Oliver glaring at Lee, Fred and George since he remembered being the victim of a few of their pranks.

"Don't look at us like that Oliver, you deserved those pranks that Fred, George, and I pulled on you. You were such an overbearing quidditch obsessed prat!" chuckled Lee causing Oliver to shrug.

"That's funny I thought that I was the only one who thought that." Marcus laughed as he nudged Oliver remembering their past rivalry at school.

"Alright I get it! I admit I was a bit of a fanatic, but can we please get back to the subject..." Oliver began but he began pondering about the current situation that they were in. Why on earth would Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus want to sabotage their own cousins?

Oliver cleared his throat and said " Do the three of you fancy Katie, Angelina, and Alicia?" The question caught the three former Slytherins by surprised and all three tried their hardest to think up of excuses.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Adrian began, " What on earth would make you think that? We just happen to feel that the girls and our cousins won't be compatible in the long run. They're way too different from each other!"

The four Gryffindors were funny but they weren't stupid. They had seen the way that Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus looked at the girls. Even when they were arguing they could sense sexual tension between the six people who lived together. Although neither former Gryffindor girls nor the former Slytherin men would admit to ever having feelings for each other, Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee knew that somewhere there were some sort of feelings between them.

"Well, how do you know they aren't compatible? What do you three possibly know about the girls? You haven't been friends with them since you were 12!" said Fred.

"Look I don't know what they personally want right now. I just know that Adrian's cousin isn't right for Katie Fred! He's a Pucey he's got player written all over him! He'll break her heart!" fumed Marcus.

"My cousin is not a player! Nor are all Pucey's players Flint!" Adrian said glaring at Marcus since he took into offense what Marcus had said about Pucey men being players. Marcus sent Adrian an apologetic look and Adrian nodded his forgiveness in return.

" Whatever the both of you!" Terrence started to bellow. He was just thinking of Jonathan and Alicia and what it would be like. The very thought of Alicia and Jonathan left a bad taste in his mouth for some reason. "Alicia's going to be stalked. He'll be in her face all the time. Wherever she goes he'll be there. I just know it!"

" The Flint's do not stalk women! and if there is anyone I feel sorry for it's Angelina, cause she got stuck with your cousin!" Marcus said in retaliation. Adrian not liking Sean from the beginning, just had to get his word in.

"Flint's right, if there anyone who has it bad it is Angelina! Sure Katie might get played, sure Alicia's bound get stalked, but it's poor Angelina who's going to drown to death in a pool of Sean's saliva since he can't stop drooling over her!" Adrian said in irritation.

" So why do you guys care? Like all of you said, you don't have feelings for the girls. Why do you care so much about them dating your cousins?" George interrogated, leaving the men speechless again.

They thought for a while and finally they came up with answers to make sense. Each of them had gotten a little bit closer to at least one of the girls, even if it wasn't the girl that he had been best friends with in the past.

"Look, Alicia and I have become friends again. I know my cousin and she deserves better. My cousin does have a tendency to get a bit obsessive with women. Alicia, Angelina, and maybe Katie are the type of women who need their space." Marcus answered. It wasn't a lie he knew his cousin, and he had thought that this would be just one date, he never thought that they would all hit off so well.

Terrence looked at Fred who he knew had been rather close to Angelina. " Look Angelina and I have grown to be better friends as well. So have I and Katie. Alicia and I aren't that close, who knows we may never get that friendship we had when we were little back. But as for Angelina, sometimes when I look at her I can see pain in her eyes. She needs someone who'll love her for the great woman she is inside, not just her looks. Sean is controlling, insecure, he'll never let her be free to be the woman she is. I doubt he'd even let her out of his sight." Terrence said. He knew his cousin to be jealous and had a rather bad temper when he didn't have his way. He didn't treat women as women he treated them as possessions.

George, Lee, Fred, and Oliver knowing the details of most of Angelina's, Katie's and Alicia's life were now very concerned. Katie and Angelina had received enough bad treatment from the men that dated. If Jonathan was anything like the way Marcus said his he was, Alicia might swear of men just like Katie and Angelina had.

The four Gryffindors finally stopped pestering the Slytherins about their feelings for the girls, not that they would ever admit to having feelings for the girls. They would always stick to saying that they were just concerned.

All men started to discuss everything they knew about their cousins, and the Gryffindors discussed most of the things that they knew the girls didn't like. They had all had come up with a few ideas to sabbotage any relationships that the visiting cousins had with the three former Gryffindor women.

The sun rose early and the three women awoke early. They were extremely exited about taking the orphans to the beach and showing them some fun. It was the perfect time to go, it was the middle of August, and the water was sure to be the perfect temperature to swim in.

Katie and Angelina were all helping Alicia with the food that she had made ready for the beach. It wasn't difficult since the beach was their backyard. After they had finished, it was around 10:30 and the three girls realized that their housemates had yet to wake up.

"TERRINCE HIGGS, MARCUS FLINT, ADRIAN PUCEY! GET YOURSELVES OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" demanded Katie from outside their bedroom doors. The girls were feeling a bit playful and waited for their housemates directly outside each of their rooms.

"COME OUT OF THERE MARCUS FLINT!" said Angelina as she smirked at her two best friends who like her, had large pillows in their hands.

"RISE AND SHINE MR. PUCEY! IT'S ALMOST 11:00!" hollered Alicia trying to wake Adrian up.

None of the boys were getting up and the girls all yelled in unison, " THINK ABOUT THE ORPHANS AND THE BEACH!!!"

With that all three boys awoke and opened their doors only to find themselves hit across their faces with goose feathered fellows.

"OH YOU THREE WILL PAY FOR THAT! SEVERELY!" bellowed Marcus and he, Adrian and Terrence made their way to get pillows for themselves.

The girls fearing their retaliation tried made their way and ran down the stairs, but they weren't fast enough because all three men were already catching up with them.

Angelina felt a thud on her bum and turned to see Marcus laughing in his victory.

Out of nowhere Katie jumped onto Marcus's back and yelled, "Get him back Angelina!"

"No Angelina, get Terrence first!", squealed Alicia who had made her way onto Terrence's back giggling.

Angelina was about to attack both boys who were at the mercy of her two best friends but Adrian threw her over his shoulder before she could get to either Marcus or Terrence.

Terrence and Marcus maneuvered the girls from behind them so now they were carrying them bridal style.

The men started tickling the girls in retaliation for the mornings attack.

"Adrian, stop I can hardly breathe!" Angelina squealed since she was laughing so hard from being tickled.

"Alright but first all three of you have to promise not to attack us anymore!" Marcus said as he mercilessly tickled Katie.

"We promise! WE PROMISE!" yelled Alicia who couldn't take the tickling anymore as well.

The boys finally stopped and all of them were laughing. It had been a long time since the six of them had laughed together like this. It almost felt like all times. All of the sudden things fell silent and they all looked at each other.

In order to break the silence, Angelina said, "Look I think we'd all better get ready, we have to pick up the children soon. Everyone nodded and smiled and made their way to get ready for the afternoon.

After they had gotten dressed to pick the children up from the orphanage, Adrian, Terrence and Marcus excused themselves from the girls by saying that they had some friends to pick up as well.

"Oh that's fine, but after you guys come back we have to get your cousins. After all you guys are supposed to be spending time with them too." beamed Alicia who was anxious to get to know Jonathan a bit more.

"Not a problem, not a problem at all!" smiled Adrian. Angelina knew that smile from when they were little. It hadn't changed one bit and she had feeling that he and the boys were up to something, she just didn't know what.

When the boys apparated back, the girls were surprised to see Fred, George, Lee and Oliver with them. That was not at all what they had expected. They had thought the their house guest would bring along some dates for themselves.

Deciding that since there would be seven adults to stay behind without them there, the girls went to get Jonathan, Nicholas, and Sean so that they could some time with them at the beach.

When they got back, the girls introduced Fred, George,Lee, and Oliver to the two week guest. Upon meeting Sean, Jonathan, and Nicholas, the four Gryffindor men immediately had an eerie feeling about the three men who were currently wooing their three female friends. They decided that all there plans would fall through today.

While Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were looking after the children, Adrian motioned for their cousins to join the men, who were all drinking butterbeer.

"So Sean, I see you've taken a keen interest in my good friend Angelina." said Fred as he handed a bottle of butterbeer to Sean.

Oliver handed butterbeers to Jonathan and Nicholas as well. " I don't blame the three of you in taking an interest in them. They're all great girls. They're our closest girlfriends."

"How close?" asked Jonathan suspiciously as he eyed Fred, George, Oliver and Lee.

"Oh we're very close. We know basically everything about them, and we hang out quite often. They're the funnest girls we know. Would you gents care for some chocolate? They're a rare blend." said Lee as he exchanged glances with Fred, George, and Oliver who tried to keep a straight face.

Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence all had smirks on their faces knowing that no one should ever take offers from Lee, Fred, or George cause there was usually something amiss about it.

"You all hang out often? Like they go out with you all the time?" asked Nicholas who had narrowed his eyebrows at the four men.

"Yea, they are our friends. You men don't have a problem with that do you?" asked George as he eyed the three men. Who all looked like they were bothered by the subject.

"No not at all." replied Sean through gritted teeth.

"Well you shouldn't, it's not like any of you are they're boyfriends yet. I mean you've only known the girls for a day." said Fred who earned himself death glares from the three men who were getting more infuriated and jealous.

Before they could converse anymore, they heard Alicia's voice yell out " OI, FOOD'S READY COME AND GET IT!"

With that, the 10 men came rushing over to the table. Nicholas, Sean, and Jonathan immediately made their way to take their seats next to Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, which annoyed Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence.

However the boys just held everything in knowing that something was about to happen.

As they were eating, rumbling was heard and it came from the directions of Nicholas, Sean, and Jonathan.

"Sean are you alright?" asked Angelina with a look of concern on her face. "Yea Angel..." a loud farting noice was heard before Sean could finish his sentence. It reaked a terrible order and Angelina tried to hold her breath as so not to embarrass Sean.

Not to short after, Nicholas and Jonathan started letting out farting noises and all the girls faces started to turn green. The smell was so pungeunt.

Katie started eyeing Lee, Fred, George, and Oliver and gave them all a knowing look. Alicia and Angelina did the same thing.

"Excuse us gentlemen, but we need to talk to our friends in private." said Alicia, and she motioned for Angelina and Katie to get up with her.

The girls eyed the Gryffindor males and motioned for them to follow. Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence eyed the them as they left.

" Alright spill, it what did the four of you do?" demanded Angelina. However, the four men just grinned and gave them innocent looks. They explained nothing and calmy went back to the table and enjoyed the rest of their meals. Leaving the girls unsatisfied.

" KATIE, ANGELINA, ALICIA, CAN WE GO SWIMMING?" yelled one of the boys who the girls recognized as Harvey.

"SURE, WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE." answered Alicia and the girls took their shirts off and revealed the bikini's they were wearing under.

Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee thought them beautiful, but they saw them as nothing more than friends.

Adrian however nearly lost his mind when he saw Angelina's mile long mocha colored legs and beautiful toned body. Her red bikini could not hide that she had full breast.

Terrence had his eyes glued to Alicia. Her body was to die for. Her smooth skin

looked beautiful as the sunlight shown on her and her black bikini top and bottom..

As for the blue eye blonde, Katie held Marcus' eyes captive. She was gorgeous in her baby blue get up. Marcus tried not to stare to hard at her curves.

"You gentlemen can stop staring, it's disturbing." laughed Fred, who regarded Katie, Angelina, and Alicia like sisters. Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence were snapped back into reality, without going unnoticed by the four Gryffindor males. Oliver, George, Lee and Fred were all wearing smirks on their faces.

"We were not staring!" Marcus said coolly yet unconvincingly. The four Gryffindors just nodded but kept their knowing smirks.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia started going towards the beach with some of the children.

As the women kept playing with the children, Jonathan, Sean, and Nicholas came up near Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee as well as near their cousins.

All three of them were red in the face and were full of anger. " Alright, I don't what the bloody hell you four did to us, but it's payback." said an enraged Nicholas Pucey. He was so angry for looking like a fool in front Katie and so were his other two companions.

"I'm afraid we have no idea what your talking about." said George nonchalantly while he, Fred, George, Lee and Oliver kept smirks on their faces.

"You know exactly what we're talking about!" roared Sean who's face was as red as tomato". The Gryffindor men just kept smirking shaking their heads pretending to be innocent. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus remained silent feeling somewhat guilty for being in on the plan, and being the ones who wanted the plan hatched in the first place.

Jonathan suddenly eyed them, and said " You three are awfully silent, I bet you three were in on the whole thing. I bet anything this was all your idea!". He had such a look of fury, that all the men knew avoiding conflict.

"YEAH YOU PROBABLY WANTED ANGELINA, KATIE, AND ALICIA FOR YOURSELVES!" yelled Sean as he and his friends started to advance towards them.

"Look we have no idea what you're talking about, you're all paranoid." said Adrian as if he was talking about the weather showing no fear at all.

After a few minutes the three furious men turned their attentions, to Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver. " You four may be their close friends, but that won't be for long. We're going to change all that!" said Nicholas with such conviction and venom in his voice that it stirred anger in the four Gryffindors, as well as the girl's housemates.

"Who the hell do you three think you are! You barely know them, and you think you can control them!" yelled Lee as he began to make fist.

"If you think they're going to do as their told, you don't know them at all. And we will keep seeing our friends weather you like or not!" bellowed Oliver.

With that the four Gryffindors and the three guest started to go at it. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus tried to break the fight up so as not to cause a scene but were unsuccessful.

The girls, who were preoccuppied playing with the children were oblivious to the fact that something was even wrong. Until, a they heard a young girl screaming in horror as.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie turned to look at what the screaming was about, and witnessed some of the children staring and gaping at the grown men who were fighting. They immediately, made their way to the children and started to gather so that they could calm down. They sat them at benches that were not too far from sight. After they made their way towards the fighting men.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!" yelled Alicia as Angelina and Katie gave the seven gentlemen who were fighting death glares.

"YEAH IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FIGHT, OR SHOW VIOLENCE DON'T DO IT FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!!!!" bellowed Angelina who was really upset.

"What's going on here Leesh is that you're so called house guest are being more like house pest!" bellowed Oliver who was just about to take another shot at Nicholas, but Angelina and Katie held him back.

" Oh that's right! Can't think of anything better to say. That's probably because all you know about is quidditch. Barbaric game, that quidditch, it's only for the dumb and useless!" spat out Nicholas. The three girls were not happy seeing as how they were professional quidditch players themselves.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Nicholas, Angelina, Alicia and I are quidditch players ourselves so that must mean we're stupid and useless!" said a red faced Katie. Marcus was happy Katie was getting to see Nicholas's true colors. From the look of things Nicholas's dreams of Katie would be coming to a holt before the day was over.

"Well, I'm sorry Katie but as long as you're with me it's all going to have to stop." said Nicholas in such a domineering way. All the Gryffindors, and the girl's housemates were all smirks because they knew that Nicholas just got himself into even more trouble. Katie held her tongue for now just because she wanted to know the rest of the story.

Angelina who wanted to hear more of how the fist fighting started, gave Fred and George questioning looks. " Well how did the fist fight start?"

"Well let's see you're arrogant guests started getting angry at us because they had gas issues which we had absolutely nothing to with and they started making arrogant remarks that it triggered the fight!" explained Fred with puppy dog eyes, that always made Angelina laugh and she couldn't stay mad at Fred.

When Sean saw Angelina laugh, it triggered jealousy and he bellowed " Look I know, that these four had something to do with that. How dare you laugh! I FORBID YOU TO SEE THESE FOUR EVER AGAIN!"

Angelina just burst into laughter, thinking it was the most idiotic thing she'd ever heard in her life. Who the hell did the man think he was? He barely knew her, they weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend and he was already telling her who she could see and not see.

Adrian now too had a smirk on his face. This was great, their cousins were ruining their chances with the girls all by themselves. This was sure to be over soon.

Alicia was curious as to what remarks the men had made that had caused such violence. " What did you three say? Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee don't usually get into fights unless it's for a good reason." she asked as she eyed Jonathan, Nicholas, and Sean.

"Oh I'll tell you exactly what they said" began Lee, " They claimed, that we would never see you four again if they had their way. Do you see how controlling they are ladies? Look we're your close friends, we know what's best for you. And you three are way too good for them!"

"Can it dreadlocks! You'll never see Alicia again. She'll choose me over you any day, if she wants to have something good in her life." said Jonathan glaring at Lee.

Alicia looked at Jonathan as if he were delusional. Just then a little boy came up to Alicia wanting to play.

Jonathan who never liked kids, glared at the young boy, scaring him back to the bench. Alicia, who witnessed the whole thing looked at him with such anger. " Why'd you have to look at him like that he's just a young boy? You're such a brute."

"Look, Alicia I don't like kids, I never have and I never will. Once you and I are married it will just be you and me. We're not having any children." demanded Jonathan leaving Alicia disgusted.

Terrence saw the look on Alicia's face, and that it was over for Alicia and Jonathan. He got confirmation as he Alicia said, " You're right Jonathan, we're not having kids, because you're delusional to think that I'd want to marry someone like you , let alone have kids with you. Get some psychiatric help for yourself you freak!" With that, she stormed off and made her way towards the children.

"I'm going to go with Alicia, she needs help with the kids. And the reason we're here was to be with the kids in the first place, it's suppose to fun for them." said Angelina. She started to make her way towards the children but Sean grabbed her by the arm.

He looked at her in the eye demanding every bit of her attention. "Look, I want you to promise you'll never see these four boys ever again. It's either me or them. Take your pick." Angelina began to laugh dryly.

She then looked at Sean with seriously. "Look I've known them since I was eleven, we've been in the same house together at Hogwarts, we played for the same team, we've been there for each other when we've needed to be. All four of them are like brothers to me. You're an idiot to think I'd choose you ever them." All the Gryffindor males were now wearing smug looks on their faces. Sean was left standing dumbfounded.

Angelina made her way to go towards Alicia, but before she left, she looked at Sean one more time and said, " Oh and I forbid you to come five hundred miles near me."

Adrian was in a much better mood, and he made his way to go towards the children as well.

Nicholas analyzed the look on Katie's face, and he could tell that Katie was going to the same thing Angelina, and Alicia did to the boys and he wasn't going to have it.

"Katie, if you even think of dumping me it will be the biggest regret of your life!" he yelled out that Alicia, and Angelina even heard and came rushing back leaving the children with Adrian. They knew this was that last sort of thing Katie needed to hear.

Oliver, Fred, George, and Lee had clenched fist. Katie was reminded of Mason in that instant. The words were almost exactly the same.

Katie was angry and she yelled, " Listen Nicholas, I do not need you in my life. I barely know you. You're already being controlling so just shut up and stay the hell out of my life!" Her voice was trembling as she said it. Marcus eyed her and he wondered how bad it did go with her ex boyfriend. He felt sorry for her.

Katie was making her way closer to Angelina and Alicia who had were already waiting with open arms, but then Nicholas grabbed with force and made her look him in the eye as he said, " No one turns me down, don't make that mistake of saying no to me Katie, I always get what I want".

Angelina and Alicia were ready to attack him, as they saw Nicholas grab Katie, but they were held back Adrian and Terrence who didn't want them to get hurt. Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver were ready to attack as well, but before any of them could get near Nicholas, Marcus got to him first.

Marcus proceeded to grab Nicholas by the collar, and he said in dangerously low voice that was shaking with anger, " Don't you ever touch her like that again. The only time you'll hurt her is over my dead body!" Katie was shocked and so was everyone else. Right there and then she had a glimpse of her childhood best friend who saved her from all the bullies who tried to attack her.

Nicholas let her go and he had fear in his eyes because he knew that Marcus was not about to be trifled with. Marcus looked to Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver and said " Would you four mind, playing with the children for a little bit, I think the girls, Adrian, Terrence and I have to clean the beach up of its trash".

With that the six housemates pointed their wands and made Sean, Jonathan, and Nicholas vanish from their beach.

Angelina, and Alicia looked to Katie who had watery eyes. Angelina opened her arms wide for Katie to get into. Angelina hugged her as she wept and Alicia stroked her hair and her back. Terrence, Marcus, and Adrian eyed the Katie who was crying seemed to keep increasing.

"Shhh...it's okay honey we'll help you get through this, we're here." said Angelina as she and Alicia tried to calm her down.

Through sobs Katie said, " Why is it that they all like to hurt me! What's wrong with me?" The girl seemed to be in such despair.

"Oh Kate's it's not you it's them. The right guy will come and he'll treat you like a princess. He won't lay a hand on you. I promise." said Alicia softly.

All the men heard this and saw how close the girls really were. If they were like brothers, they were certainly a lot like sisters.

Marcus however, was filled with pity for Katie, and he promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, again weather she wanted his protection or not, he would keep her safe.

When it was sunset, everyone had cleaned up and decided to let the children stay at the estate to sleep since there were lots of rooms in the house. When all the children were asleep George, Fred, Oliver, and Lee made their way to leave and they each gave Katie, Alicia, and Angelina a hug and kisses on the cheeks. They pretended to try to give kisses to Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus who pretended to give them back causing the girls to laugh.

When everyone was gone, Angelina looked at Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus in wonder. " Why are you looking at us like that Ms. Johnson?" grinned Marcus.

"I don't know, just wondering I guess." she said as she looked at them again, she looked like she was thinking.

"Wondering about what?" asked Adrian with a questioning look upon his face.

"Well, I was just wondering how on earth could people who shared the same blood be so different." she smiled. Alicia and Katie were now smiling as well and nodded in agreement.

Alicia now had a look of concern on her face. Terrence couldn't help but notice and asked her what was wrong.

She shook her head and said, " I just hope you're families won't be angry that you took ours and Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee's side. I mean you're all blood, and it's suppose to be thicker than water."

"Well Fred, George, Oliver, Lee, and the three of us were all on the same side to begin with." said Terrence who received glares from Adrian and Marcus, and looks of confusion from all three of the girls.

"Wait, what's that suppose to mean?" questioned Katie as she yawned. She was feeling tired.

"Look it's a long story and it's getting late, we'll tell you three in the morning." Adrian said, and he made his way up the stairs to his room.

Angelina, Alicia, and Terrence proceeded to head to their rooms too. It was only Katie and Marcus who had yet to go. Katie stalled on purpose because she wanted to say something to Marcus.

As Marcus made his way to get up, Katie tugged on his shirt, causing him to turn around and face her. Her eyes looked watery again and it looked like she was about to cry.

Then suddenly, she hugged him tightly and gave him a peck on the cheek, and whispered, " Thank you for defending me. It was nice to see a glimpse of my old best friend."

With that she let go and made her way to her room. Marcus noticed a single tear fall from her eye before she left. He didn't know why but he felt like he could feel her pain and it as if something tugged at his heart when she thanked him.

As he walked towards the stared he smiled to himself because he saw a glimmer of hope of getting the friendship he had with Katie back. He also smiled because he knew that if there was hope for him and Katie getting their friendship back, there was definitely of hope for Adrian and Terrence of gaining their rare friendships back with Angelina, and Alicia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy with school. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you all know, I've also decided to write a sequel to my first story "Love From The Unexpected" so please be on the lookout for that one. I will update this story ASAP. I don't mean like in months. I have some time now so I'll be updating at least once a week. Again thank you all for your reviews.


	9. Blasts From The Past

The morning, the girls had awaken early since they wanted to spend a little bit more time with the children before they had to bring them back. Once again, the smell of Alicia's cooking was in the air causing all the men to wake by the heavenly aroma of breakfast.

Terence, Adrian, and Marcus had made their way down the stairs to where they saw Alicia flipping pancakes. "That smells great Leesh." said Terrence causing Alicia to to turn around and look at him with one raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"What? I mean why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned her.

She shook her head "It's just that, that's the first time you've called me Leesh in ages. The last time I remember you calling me that was when we were about eleven."

"Do you mind? he asked with a smile. " It just sort of came natural."

She shook her head with a smile, "Of course not." and she returned to her cooking. Adrian and Marcus exchanged smirks making kissy faces at Alicia while her back was turned to tease Terrence.

"So where Katie and Angelina?" Terrence questioned as he glared at his two friends. Just then they heard a thunder of steps coming from two different directions. Katie had a trail of little boys following behind her and Angelina had a trail of little girls.

Katie and Angelina eyed each other with questioning looks, " We're missing some aren't we?" Angelina questioned as she counted and found that two heads were missing.

"Two to be exact" said Katie confirming Angelina's head count. "Where are Kristen and Logan?" Katie questioned as she looked at the children who all shrugged indicating that they did not know the where abouts of their friends.

Katie was about to look for them until Angelina stopped her. "Look I'll go look for them. Eat please. You barely had anything to eat yesterday." she said looking at her friend who was clearly emotionally drained from the words that were spoken to her the other night by that idiot Nicholas.

Alicia pulled out a chair and motioned Katie to sit across from Marcus. Katie felt his eyes on her and she looked up to acknowledge him.

He mouthed "How are you feeling?" as he looked at her.

She gave a half hearted smile and mouthed that she was fine back.

Alicia was getting everything ready, and Angelina made her way to find Kristen and Logan. "Hey wait a minute Angelina! Two heads are better than one, I'll help you." hollered Adrian straight on the trail after her, but not without Terrence and Marcus making kissy faces to tease him just like he and Marcus did to Terrence.

"Kristen?" Angelina asked as she opened every door on the girls side to find the five year old girl.

Adrian was doing the same thing on the boys side until he finally got to a room where he beheld two sleeping figures. He closed the door lightly not wanting to wake them up so that Angelina could see.

"Angelina! Look what I found?" he called out and Angelina came rushing. He put his index finger over is slips motioning for her to be silent.

When she caught sight of the two sleeping little children her heart melted. The boy had a protective arm around the little girl who was asleep with her back turned to him as she hugged her teddy bear.

There was something very familiar about the scene and Adrian and Angelina looked at each other and there was a moment of silence

"Kristen, Logan" Angelina whispered to try to get the little sleepers awake. The little girl rubbed her eyes and began to awaken as did the little boy.

"Hey you two, we were looking everywhere for you." Adrian said playfully. The little girl and the little boy looked scared because they thought they were in trouble.

"Look please don't be mad at Kristen, it's just that she was scared and I told her she could stay with me." said Logan defending his best friend.

"No, please it's not Logan's fault. He was just trying to make me not scared anymore. Please don't be mad. He's my bestest friend in the whole world." Kristen pleaded with Angelina and Adrian who were both amused at their behavior. They both secretly remembered a time when they were the exact same way with each other when they were kids.

"It's okay. You're not in trouble we just wanted you to eat breakfast." Angelina spread her arms out to Kristen and the little girl crawled into them.

"I understand I had a special friend like that when I was little." Angelina smiled and she carried the girl to the kitchen and Adrian piggy-backed Logan.

"You still do." Adrian mouthed behind her not allowing her to hear what he said.

As they got into the kitchen Alicia squealed " Oh there you two are, we were wondering where you drifted off to." she smiled as she prepared two more plates for the late arrivals.

After a few hours it was about time to take the kids back to the orphanage. The girls all hugged the children goodbye and all six of them back to the estate.

It was 6:00 and the girls still had a lot of energy. The six housemates sat across from one another. " Is it weird that I'm bored?" Alicia finally said calling everyone's attention to her.

"Nope not at all. I'm bored too." replied Terrence looking around at everyone.

Katie, Alicia, and Angelina all smiled at each other. "Want to try something new?" Katie asked as she eyed the boys.

The boys all looked at each other and gave the girls smiles and questioning looks at the same time. "What do you ladies have in mind?" questioned Marcus curious to know.

"Well, we were thinking of getting ready for a night in the town, dinner, and dancing. Let's not forget a wonderful night in a really exclusive hotel." grinned Angelina.

"Really? You want us to go with you to your businesses?" asked Adrian excitement.

"Sure why not? I mean you guys deserve a bit of fun after all the work that you put into that orphanage and all. Besides if we're going to be housemates for three years we should at least try trusting each other and getting to know each other well again." said Angelina as Katie and Alicia nodded.

The boys were stunned speechless and they didn't know what to say. Katie smiled and said " Give me all of your measurements that way I can apparate into one of my shops and get you something all smashing to wear."

Alicia chimed in asking all of them to list down their favorite types of food so she could reserve it at one of her restaurants. The boys were just staring at them still not knowing what to say.

Finally Angelina said "Give me a list of your favorite drinks, music , so I can find out which band is playing where and so I can have the bar tenders prepare the liquor." Again they were still speechless causing the girls to all look confused.

"Unless you don't want to...seeing as how your so speechless." giggled Katie. The boys shook their heads and began doing the things that they were told to do.

The girls were not gone for more than thirty minutes. When they apparated back, Katie had three different bags with clothing for the men. Angelina brought six special passes back and Alicia came back with confirmed reservations.

They all had an hour and a half to get ready to leave for their first night out on the town together.

The men looked smashing. Adrian wore a white button downed collard shirt. and denim blue jeans and. His jet black hair was spiked and his get up brought out his intense blue eyes. He opted not to button his shirt all the way giving him a rugged bad boy look. He looked like he could have been a rebel rock star.

Angelina was coming down the stairs, and when she caught sight of her former childhood best friend she almost forgot how to breath. He was her exact type. He looked the part of the good man with a free rebel spirit. Just like her. She loved from his shiny spiked hair to his ensemble. He was hot.

She wasn't the only one in awe he too was trying to take her in. She looked amazing with shiny black hair being worn straight down enhancing her hazel eyes. She was also wearing a white flowing spaghetti strapped top and skin tight dark blue denim jeans which flattered her derrière.

For a moment they stared at each other and heard Katie's steps coming down the stairs and they both shifted their eyes in her direction to escape the awkward silence.

"Wow Katie you look absolutely gorgeous!" Angelina squealed in delight as she looked at one of her best friends. She had her hair done in a messy bun that looked sexy. She wore a red strapless top, and denim skirt with a pair of red stilettos.

"Gorgeous is the perfect word Angelina" they heard a Marcus's voice say as he was treading down the stairs. He decided to wear a black shirt with a denim blue jacket and denim blue jeans. His hair was worn in a sexy bed head style. Katie gave him a smile indicating that she appreciated the view that she was seeing.

Appreciation was a two way tango for these two, for Marcus's was in awe of the blonde bombshell.

Terrence was next to come down. He was wearing a white collar shirt, and a dark green sweater and cargo pants. On his head was beanie that rested on his sandy blonde hair. He had that sexy vintage look going on.

"Well Hello Handsome!!!" Katie and Angelina grinned causing him to laugh at them.

"Gee thanks girls. What are we chopped liver?" said Marcus sarcastically, as Terrence gave him a smirk.

"If you and Adrian are chopped liver, then liver never looked so good!" grinned Alicia who caught the attention of everyone.

She was wearing beige cargo skirt, brown tank top that revealed her navel, and a green denim jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail that had curls and a brown head band. She wore brown maryjanes for shoes. She looked hot. At least that's what Terrence's lower regions were telling him.

Marcus and Adrian let out a whistle in appreciation of what they saw. They did it half to annoy Angelina and Katie for not complimenting them. Angelina and Katie laughed it off knowing that the boys were trying to tease them.

"Well then, since you and Marcus appreciate Alicia so much...I guess I'll just have these two goddesses escort me for the rest of the evening." Terrence joked. Angelina and Katie played along and each interlaced arms with him.

"NO!" said Marcus and Adrian in unison not wanting to have to share Alicia between the both of them.

All six of them started laughing. "Oh alright then, I'll take the gorgeous Alicia too." Terrence grinned. The girls and Terrence started to laugh but Adrian and Marcus wore fake pouts.

"Oh, alright then...Care to accompany an old friend handsome?" Angelina smiled at Adrian.

"Well, I thought you'd never ask" he joked as he interlaced arms with his the girl who he was starting to feel more comfortable with.

"I'll take that hunk of man right there" joked Katie as she pointed in Marcus's direction.

"Well, always liked a woman who knew what she wanted." grinned Marcus as he put a friendly arm around Katie.

"Well at least there still one more gorgeous guy left for me!" Alicia smiled coyly as she and Terrence interlaced arms.

The six of them apparated out of the estate. It was around eight and they decided to eat at Spin It Thrice. Terrence, Adrian, and Marcus were amazed at the architecture of the restaurant. It looked modern like some of the of the muggle architecture that the boys had seen with their fathers, and yet there were enchantments done to make it like the wizarding world as well.

The aroma of different spices cooking and the smell filled all of their noses. The boys noticed little waterfalls that fell into a pond that were set at each corner of the restaurant building. This particular restaurant had a theme of a rain forest. They sat at a table which was fashioned like a huge stone and flat at the top for a table. The chairs were designed like little tuffs of leaves that had fallen from the tree.

"Wow this is amazing Alicia! It's all very creative." smiled Terrence as his eyes scanned the restaurant. "Do all the restaurants look like this?"

Alicia smiled, "No they all have different themes. There are special ones for big receptions and things like that. The more casual ones like this are where I like to be."

Adrian began scanning around too, " Why are there so many chefs? I see like 30 already."

"Oh I wanted there to be something for everyone who came here, so I found a lot of the top chefs around the world to train other chefs. That way people could really enjoy the food since we could serve them anything they wanted." Alicia replied.

"Wow that's really clever thinking Alicia, no wonder people love it here. We've heard people always talking about it but we never actually got to go until now." said Marcus.

"Yeah thanks for inviting all of Leesh it's amazing." said Terrence. They continued to chatter when they saw four familiar faces coming in. It was Lee, Fred, George, and Oliver.

"Well what have we here?" grinned Lee as he looked at his six friends who were eating together.

"I'd say we've got triple dating going on here Jordan." grinned Fred as George and Oliver laughed.

"No it's not dates, we're all just sort of hanging out. You know like the way we hang out with you guys." said Katie with a smile.

"So that would mean you're all friends?" questioned Oliver as he wagged his eyebrows. There was bit of silence as the six people who were sitting down looked at each other.

"Yes, we're all friends I guess you can say that." said Alicia rolling her eyes at the interrogators.

"Yes we're all friends. However I have a question for all of you." said Angelina as the four boys in question looked at her. "Are you four on a double date? Seeing as how the four of you seem to be very attached to the hip these days?" she laughed and everyone joined in.

As they were laughing they heard a voice yell out "Megan!" they looked up to see a man who was nearing their table. Neither Katie or Angelina had ever seen the man before, but for some odd reason they noticed that Alicia held the menu closer to face trying to hide.

Katie, Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver all glanced at each other and shook their heads, knowing what this was all about. Terrence, Adrian, and Marcus however were confused. Who the hell was Megan?

Alicia kept trying to hide and even ducked a little not saying a word. "Megan!" a man of about twenty something came approaching. He was tall and relatively handsome.

"For crying out loud Alicia, you didn't give him your real name?" hissed Angelina who couldn't help but laugh at the situation that her friend was in.

"Shh...don't talk maybe he'll go away." hissed Alicia back. She hadn't seen the man in like almost five years. He was one of her love them then leave them fast men.

Terrence had a grin on his face and so did Marcus and Adrian now understanding what was going on.

"Megan! I've been trying to find you everywhere? I haven't seen you in like five years?" the man was finally at the table, and Alicia had no choice but to put the menu down and confront the man.

"Hello Mitchell?" she said questioningly not remembering what the man's name was.

"It's Michael." the man said with a little bit of irritation. Alicia scowled at all her friends when she realized that they were all trying to hold their laughter in.

"Oh, sorry close enough. It's nice to see you again." said Alicia turning red with irritation towards her friends.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime? But if your taken..." said the man, and Terrence was now more curious to see if Alicia would consider going out with him again.

Alicia noticed that Angelina and Katie were the ones who were grinning the whole time. They always warned her about her love them and leave them ways. Their grinning was a way of showing her that they told her so. So in retaliation she replied " Yes well Mitchell... I mean Michael five years is a long time. People tend to change a lot." she had a mischievous look in her eye that Katie and Angelina knew all too well.

"You see, I've discovered that I am a lesbian...and I don't think my girlfriend over here would like that too much." Alicia said as she pointed to Angelina who was in utter shock and too speechless to say anything.

"Wait a min..." began Angelina who was cut off since Alicia pressed her lips against hers.

Katie knew exactly what Alicia was doing, she was going to lie her wait out this trouble, but she wasn't about to let her humiliate Angelina in the process. "Alicia you know that's..." Alicia took her lips of Angelina and put a finger over Katie's lips and said " Look Katie we've had our run. Our relationship was great but you'll have to move on." Alicia had all the men grinning at the situation.

Katie began to scowl . Alicia saw another opportunity as she saw the look on Katie's face "Aw, you don't have to be mad...here for old time's sake" and she proceeded to kiss Katie as well.

Mitchell who understood decided that he should leave. Leaving two very furious girls staring at Alicia and seven grinning men.

Terrence found her mischief rather appealing. He wanted to get to know more about her. He wanted to be her best friend again.

"I can't believe you just did that Alicia!" fumed Katie as Angelina crossed her arms looking frustrated.

Alicia blew them both kisses. "Very clever Alicia, Very clever." said Marcus.

"More like evil!" said Angelina with her nose scrunched up.

"Aw, come on you two. I know you still love me." she batted her eyes and Katie and Angelina and they knew they wouldn't stay mad at her.

Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver left the six of them to finish their meal. Katie excused herself to go to the restroom. While the five of them were left, Angelina began looking through the windows and was scanning the outside because she thought she saw a familiar face. The figure of a man with sandy brown hair and brown eyes came into view. Angelina felt her heart fall into her stomach. She loathed the man that she saw.

"Alicia is Kates still in the bathroom?" she questioned.

"Yeah." Alicia replied.

"Keep her there. Don't let her leave it." she said and she rose up from her seat. The boys stared and her and wondered what was wrong.

Alicia looked at the direction Angelina was walking towards, "Bloody Hell...Mason." Alicia immediately rushed up from her seat and ran towards the bathroom to try to stall Katie from coming out.

Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence knew there was something wrong, but they didn't know if they had the right to intrude on something they knew nothing about.

While outside, Angelina confronted the man. " What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded with a voice full loathing for the man who had hurt one of her best friends.

The man glared at her, then he gave her a crooked smile. "Look, your Katie's friend right? Maybe you could get her to talk to me..." the man named Mason began.

"I'll be damned if I even let her near you. It's been three years since she's been with you and those three years without you she did a hell of a lot better! You stay away from her!" Angelina stated firmly.

The gentlemen watched Angelina's and the mysterious man's actions and they could tell there was trouble.

"I'm not going anywhere without Katie! You tell her to come to me or else." he threatened only to anger Angelina more.

"Or else what? You'll beat me into bloody oblivion like you did her. You bloody bastard. You listen to me you stay away from Katie or else I will make so it that you be able to have any children."

Katie finally stormed out of the restroom arguing with Alicia. She was questioning Alicia as to what was going on and as to why she was acting so strange. She froze when she saw Angelina and her ex boyfriend arguing outside.

She watched as Angelina turned her back on Mason and saw him grab her arm. There was blaze of fury that ignited in her as she watched him put his hands on Angelina's shoulders shaking her. The blond headed straight out the door followed closely by Alicia and the other men.

When they got outside, they saw Mason raising his hand just about ready to strike Angelina.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BEST FRIEND!" yelled Katie in a rage. This was the man who had broken her once, and now she was prepared to heal herself and break him.

"Katie, sweetheart!" Mason said. His words sounded like poison to her ears.

"SWEETHEART? YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE, LET HER GO! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT TO DEAL WITH." Katie stated angrily.

The men were ready to attack Mason if he had tried to pull anything on the girls. He was twisting Angelina's arms and they saw discomfort in her.

"You'll pay if you don't let her go this instant!" Adrian leered. Mason who was always a coward released Angelina and pushed her roughly that she almost fell. Luckily Adrian caught her.

"Are you alright?" ,he asked as he examined Angelina's wrist.

"I'm fine really, it's Katie I'm more worried about" she whispered as they watched Katie's actions.

Katie's eyes were filled with fury daring Mason to make the mistake of touching her or any of her friends.

"Look I've been looking everywhere for you." Mason began "I'll leave all your friends alone and I won't hurt you anymore. Just come home with me."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "BULLSHIT! I'm not going anywhere with you", her breathing became more heavy and her eyes watery. She noticed the stunned look on Mason' face and she didn't stop there.

" You've lost your damn mind if you think I'm going to go home with someone who has done nothing but bruised my skin on a daily basis, degrade me and rape me!" she screamed.

She was about to turn away when he roughly grabbed her arm. "I SAID COME HOME WITH ME!" Mason demanded.

Raging with anger she punched him in his nose with a force causing him to fall down. He got up and was ready to attack her. However Marcus, grabbed him.

Marcus's eyes were full of fury and disgust for the man. He was angry at what he found about Katie's and his relationship. With a force he punched him on the face again. "If you ever touch her again, you won't just have Katie, Angelina, and Alicia to deal with. I'm here too and if you even glance at her the wrong way, I'll knock the shit out of your worthless body so hard not even your mother will recognize you." he warned with shaking hands.

"Same goes for Terrence and me." said Adrian as they all glared at him. Mason was too week and to scared to even try another attack, and he fled.

Katie felt a sense of safety and was grateful to the men for protecting her.

It was silent for a moment "Well, do you think that's the last we've seen of him?" asked Terrence, breaking the silence. All eyes were on Katie.

"Look Katie we can call it a night if you want to go home we understand." said Marcus but to his surprise Katie shook her head and smiled. "I've been waiting to stand up to that bastard for years. I finally did and I also got a punch in. I feel like partying!"

"Well then shall we get on the night? I personally feel like dancing!" said Adrian as he looked in Angelina's direction.

"Well then may I have this dance?" Angelina teased and she curtsied causing Adrian to smirk.

"Well let's go Megan" grinned Terrence causing Alicia to scowl at him.

The six of them made their way to one of Angelina's clubs where the Quidditch Class Saviors were playing.

"Hey this band is pretty good" said Adrian as he observed the club scene around him.

"Yeah they're actually known as the Gym Cass Heroes in the muggle world. A lot of those bands are really wizard bands disguised as muggles." she laughed as they listened to Travis and Patrick perform Cupid's Chokehold.

The men were amazed at how successful the club was. The lighting was perfect. The stage was amazing it was wide and the music was so clear. There was a lot of space so even though there were a lot of people it didn't seem so tightly packed. There were tables that looked like they floating in mid air. The drinks were the best any of the men had ever tasted. The drinks had some of the muggle flavors but were shot with the wizarding magic. It was definitely the place to be.

All of them were sat at the table until the song changed and Alicia jumped with glee " I freakin love this song!" she grabbed Katie and Angelina with her who were also enthusiastic to dance.

The boys were smiled, as Patrick sang " We have to take our clothes off, to have a good time..."

The girls motioned for Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence to join them and they did so with smiles.

As Alicia was swaying her hips towards Terrence she heard a familiar voice call out "Samantha" from one direction and another voice yell out "Amanda".

Angelina and Katie again knew what was going on but they were smart this time. They decide they did not want to be used as pawns in Alicia's next deception. So they dragged Adrian and Marcus away to be far from Alicia and Terrence.

The boys were all smirking as Alicia scowled at her two best friends. Alicia didn't even want to confront the problem so she guided Terrence elsewhere to lose the two men that were calling her by the false names she used.

"So exactly how many aliases do you have Megan? Samantha? or Amanda?" grinned Terrence . Alicia's cheeks burned with embarrassment and she gave a shy smile.

Terrence gave her a sympathetic look and smiled " Look I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I was just wondering about all the names."

Alicia sighed and began to explain her. "Look it's just that I didn't want them to find me. Once I end a relationship I want it over with. Besides they all lasted for no more than a month."

Terrence was more than confused, he didn't think that she grow into the type of woman who didn't have serious relationships.

Alicia read his mind and decided that she didn't want to elaborate just yet. "Look, Terrence it's a long story and I'm not ready to tell you just why I am the way I am."

She didn't want to say anything to ruin the night, and she knew that things would be awkward if she told him that the reason was because of him.

He didn't push her on but he decided that he would try to get to the bottom of it eventually and they went back to dancing.

Meanwhile the quartet of Marcus, Adrian, Katie and Angelina were dancing and one of the bouncers came up to Angelina and whispered something in her ear. The smile she was wearing had turn into a face that was devoid of any emotion.

"Angelina what's the matter?" asked Katie with a worried expression as Marcus and Adrian looked at her in wonder.

Angelina was in some sort of a daze. "Angelina!" Katie snapped trying to get Angelina to tell her what was wrong. She turned and looked at Katie.

"Umm...nothing. Someone who was band from coming in here wants to talk to the owner." she looked at her three friends "I'm going to settle it, you guys just keep dancing have fun. I'll be back in second." She strode off not wanting her friends to follow her.

Katie, Adrian, Marcus, got Alicia and Terrence to follow along with them. They decided to follow Angelina without her knowing it.

As Angelina neared the door she heard the voice of a man ranting outside. "Look I want to know the reason why I can't get in and why I'm band! I've never been here before and have not caused any trouble!"

One of the bouncers said, " It's personal. Now leave!" The man looked at his colleagues who were all getting irritated.

"Look if he can't get in, does that mean we all can't?" one of the men said.

"No you five can but he stays outside!" the bouncer stated in annoyance.

The ranting lunatic was more furious than ever. "I demand to speak with the owner this instant! I won't leave until he comes out!" In that instant Angelina walked out the door making herself visible.

"I'm out now leave Roger!" Angelina said through gritted teeth. Roger was left standing there with a mouth hanging open.

Katie and Alicia heard Angelina's voice. "Bloody Hell! It's Roger Davies." whispered Alicia. She and everyone decided to remain hidden and let Angelina confront her problem the way she always did. By herself. They were all ready to come out if things got out of hand.

"Angelina?" Roger glared at her. She was more beautiful than he remembered her. Beautiful she was but that didn't stop him from being angry with her. "What's the meaning of this? Where is the owner?" he continued.

Angelina took a step closer to him "I am the owner. Now leave!" she said through gritted teeth.

He stood there laughing smugly. " I see, so I'm not allowed in because you can't get over me!" This irritated Angelina even more and it was starting to irritate Katie and Alicia as well.

"YOU SMUG BASTARD! YOU CHEATED ON ME ON OUR WEDDING DAY! IN THE CHURCH CLOSET!" she had her hand in her fist. "Don't flatter yourself Roger I was never in love with you! How could I be when you wouldn't let me be me myself!"

Alicia, Katie, Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence all came showing themselves. "Everything alright Angelina?" Alicia asked.

"I've got it under control." Angelina stated as her friends stood behind her.

Adrian wondered to himself what on earth Angelina was thinking marrying a guy like him. Even in Hogwarts he was a prick. Besides he didn't seem like her type. They didn't blend well, she was lively and he was dull and lifeless.

Instead of leaving like he was asked, Roger intended to be more menacing. "It was you who drove me to cheating! Maybe if you knew your place and behaved more like a girl I wouldn't have."

Angelina was more than angry. How dare he blame her for something he did wrong. " Well excuse me for wanting to use my brains and skills. You know what I should thank you for cheating or I would have been stuck with a boring loser, who can't please a woman in bed!" she yelled making the former Ravenclaw turn red with anger. Everyone was laughing at him.

He decided that he would get her where it hurt, " Don't thank me Angelina, thank your mother for dying, because maybe if she was alive she would have taught how to behave like a lady.

Everyone suddenly became quiet and angry.

The former Gryffindor couldn't say anything. She was too stunned to talk but she felt the water coming up to her eyes but she wouldn't let them. She was ready to hit him but she saw a fist collide into Roger's face.

Adrian had punched him and shocked Angelina. Roger had his hand over his nose which was probably broken due the force Adrian used to hit him. He got up and started to make his way away from the club.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ANGELINA! MARK MY WORD!" he ranted as walked away.

Angelina hadn't said a word but she was finally able to keep the lump in her throat down . She took a deep breath and the tears that were about to fall stayed in.

"Are you alright?" Adrian asked her as he looked into her eyes, and she nodded.

"Thanks" she said and she turned away from his gaze.

"For what?" Adrian asked.

"For breaking his nose? I've been wanting to that for years." she laughed and he grinned at her. The three pairs made their way back inside the club.

After all the dancing it was around 1: 00 am and all of them were becoming tired. " Do you guys want to call it a night?" asked Alicia a she yawned.

"Yea, great idea Alicia." yawned Marcus and all of them agreed.

They decided to all stay together in one of Three Tower Hotels which was located near the club they had gone to. The penthouse was beautiful it was like a mansion built on top of the tower. There were too floors and 12 different rooms. The girls made it this way so that incase there were many people who wanted stay at the penthouse they would be able to accommodate them. The ceiling was decorated like the sky which reminded the boys of hogwarts. The floor was beautiful white porcelain. There was a huge fire place. A nice breakfast area. Floating candles gave the room a bit of a romantic dim. The girls had really out done themselves.

"This is all really amazing ladies" said Terrence. He heard nothing but silence. Marcus and Adrian tapped his shoulders and pointed to a large sofa where Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had fallen asleep on each other.

Angelina was seated on the right side of the couch and Alicia was seated on the left. They were asleep leaning on each other while Katie had her head on Angelina's lap and legs on Alicia's. The boys could tell that they were all tuckered out.

Marcus carried Katie and Terrence and Adrian did the same with Alicia and Angelina. They carried them to different rooms and laid them on beds so that they would be more comfortable.

The men had learned many things about their former best friends that night. However they wanted to know more. They decided that they would try to find out more about them in the morning.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long while I was having a writers block for a while. To let you all know I've already started working the next chapter. This should be up soon. Thank you all for your reviews.


	10. States of Intoxication

Adrian, Terrence and Marcus were up first. They had finished taking their showers and had called room service to bring breakfast for six people. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were still asleep.

"Interesting night last night was eh mates?" Terrence questioned as he remembered all of the encounters that they had. The three men exchanged glances and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, how do you think Katie and Angelina ended up with prats like those for exes?" wondered Marcus allowed.

"Yeah and mates? What about Alicia and her identity disorder?" questioned Adrian causing the men to chuckle.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN IDENTITY DISORDER!" Alicia's voice bellowed as she scrunched up her nose. All the men looked towards her direction and saw that Katie and Angelina were next to her.

Angelina couldn't help but giggle " Come on Samantha it's perfectly okay to have an identity disorder." causing Alicia to grab a nearby pillow to hit her with.

"Megan that's not very polite" giggled Katie and gained her turn with the pillow.

"Okay that's enough!" said Terrence trying to stop the girls from getting into a pillow fight. "Come on Angelina, Katie, and Amanda lets have breakfast" There were even more roars of laughter that came along and a fuming Alicia made her way to join them, but not before hitting Terrence with the pillow.

Katie and Angelina kept on laughing " Go ahead laugh it up, at least I loved plenty! That's more than either of you two can say for yourselves." Alicia stated in utter irritation. The conversation was getting interesting and a bit intense.

"Bagel Anyone?" questioned Marcus trying to remove some of the tension.

"Loved plenty? OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" said Katie

"Ok so no bagel..." said Marcus as bowed his head down.

"She's right Alicia, in case it never occured to you, I think that both people have to have trust in order to have love. And with none of your exes knowing your real name I'd say trust is something you've never had." Angelina said.

"Strawberries ladies?" Terrence offered but none of the girls were listening and Alicia was starting to get angrier.

"OH HELL NO! I AM NOT GETTING A LECTURE FROM MASON'S EX PUNCHING BAG, AND THE WOMAN WHO WAS ABOUT TO MARRY SOMEONE SHE WASN'T ATTRACTED TO OR EVEN CLOSE TO BEING IN LOVE WITH!" at this everyone was silent.

"So no strawberries. How about some coffee?" Adrian asked. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were all staring at each other. Daring each other to say something else.

After a few more minutes of silence "I'M SORRY" all three girls said to each other at ones.

The three men all had their eyebrows raised in confusion. The girls were at each others throats for one minute and they were happy the next.

" Hey I'm hungry do I smell bagels?" asked Katie as Marcus slapped his head in exasperation.

"Coffee sounds great right about now." said Angelina and Adrian handed her some shaking his head.

" I want..." but before she could finish Terrence put a bowl of strawberries in front of Alicia.

As they were eating two owls flew in. Alicia grabbed the two letters from each owl. " Here boys this is for you, and this is for us. Must be another practice session." stated Alicia as she looked at the envelope.

"Yep sure is July 20th" Marcus confirmed as he finished reading his letter.

" Okay cool, that gives us time to do stuff. I'm going to look for vineyards . I've been wanting to visit one of those." said Katie with a grin. Angelina and Alicia were holding in giggles that were dying to come out.

"What are you guys smirking at?" she questioned as she stared at the two girls.

" Well, sorry Kates but you and alcohol are kind of a hilarious combo." laughed Alicia, as Angelina joined in.

"Do you remember when you had a bit of eggnog last Christmas season. Remember how you were trying to show Santa Clause just how you made the naughty list?" grinned Angelina.

Angelina began to continue the story but Katie quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sure the boys don't want to hear anything of that." she stated.

"Oh contraire Miss Bell. I think we'd all love to hear it." said Marcus as he wagged his eyebrows earning himself a glare from Katie.

"Well...it started when.." Alicia began

"Keep your trap shut Spinnet! Or I'll tell them about France!" Katie warned shutting Alicia up instantly.

"As for you, don't think I've forgotten about that incident involving you, a few police men, and couple of ..." Katie stated to Angelina.

"DEAL." all three girls stated in unison.

"I can take you the vineyards. I'm sure you'll love it." said Marcus " I mean that is if you don't mind my company."

She smiled and accepted Marcus's offer.

Terrence, and Adrian gave him smirks when Kate wasn't looking.

After the girls had finished taking showers they all decided to take a walk outside before apparating back to the estate. As they were walking, they heard the sound of a motorcycle coming. As the motorcycle approached they saw a very attractive, shirtless man riding on it. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina mouths dropped as the cyclist drove pass them.

"Nice tan!" said Katie

"Nice bod!" exclaimed Alicia.

"Nice Bike." stated Angelina causing Katie and Alicia to roll their eyes at her. "What?" she questioned.

"Only you of all girls would notice a motorcycle before you notice a man." they laughed.

"She can't help it if she has good taste" said Marcus who was irritated at the way Katie had made goo goo eyes at the cyclist who had just past by.

"I'm sorry but any other girl would have noticed the hunk of man that was on top of the bike. I mean rock hard abs, lean shoulders.." began Alicia causing Terrence to roll his eyes.

Angelina had heard enough. "Look I'm sorry, but I've always wanted to learn how to ride one of those things. I never got that chance because stupid Davies said it wasn't ladylike. But, I'll I agree the guy was not bad looking, perhaps if he passes by again I could ask him to teach me." she grinned.

"I could teach you." Adrian blurted out instantly causing the girls to turn and face him.

"Really? You know how to ride a motorcycle?" asked Angelina.

"He owns all of the best Motorcycle Manufacturing companies Angelina. He's got all kinds from magic to none magic." explained Terrence.

"Wow, that's awesome." said Alicia "Angelina you should take him up on his offer."

"Um...yeah sure sounds great." she said a little apprehensively. Adrian looked at her intently.

"Are you sure, you seem a little bit hesitant." he questioned her.

"No, no not at all. I would love for you teach me." she managed to convince him with a smile.

" So what about you Alicia, what are you going to be doing for the week?" asked Angelina trying to get the eyes off of her and Adrian.

"Hmm...Oh yeah. I'm trying to actually find a few waterfronts with spaces available. I wanted to see if I could open a few Spinnet's Thrice near some." she said. Marcus and Adrian looked at Terrence with a smirk.

"You do know that Terrence owns a lot of muggle and wizarding real estate. Not to mention he also has an architectural company that have bases all over the world don't you?" Adrian asked.

"It's funny really, how the six of us were apart for so long and yet everything we all need is within each other." grinned Marcus. The three girls wore smiles on their faces but were all silent.

"Um maybe we should get back home." said Katie and everyone agreed. When they arrived home Katie, and Angelina joined Alicia in her room. All three of them had wanted to discuss their current situations.

"So Ange, do you have a thing for Pucey?" asked Alicia with a grin her smile.

"No!" Angelina replied a little to fast letting Alicia and Katie know that she was lying.

"Ange, it's okay I mean it would actually be nice to see you going out with someone who is actually your type for once." stated Katie as Alicia nodded in agreement.

"Look we are not going out. He's just teaching me to ride a motorcycle that's all. It's no big deal." she said in frustration. "Besides I would think of going to romantic vineyards and checking out romantic waterfront properties would seem more like going out ." she shot back making the other girls jump up in defense.

"I, for one am going wine tasting." said Katie " I'm only going with him to taste wine!"

"Oh and the fact that Mr. Flint's lips look quite tasty has never crossed you mind?" said Angelina slyly causing Alicia to giggle.

"As for you Alicia, I don't think that waterfront property is the only type of property that Terrence has that keeps you interested." Angelina said

"Alright, you want to play this game. What if I told that I don't think it's just motorcycles your interested in." said Alicia

"Of course it's all I'm interested, I mean all that power between you legs." she said in defense.

"I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't mind Adrian's power between your legs either." laughed Katie causing Angelina to glare at her.

They spent the rest of the hour talking about how they were not interested in their housemates. The more they insisted, the more they didn't believe each other.

Down in the living room the men were having their own conversations. "So Marc, you and Katie." began Adrian.

"Me and Katie what?" he said as he eyed his friend curiously.

"You have a thing for the old Gryffindor chaser don't you? Not that a blame you she's hot!" Adrian said knowingly with a grin.

"She's a friend. She's been through a lot and I just think she could use some happiness in her life right now." he explained.

"Oh and you want to be the one to give her that happiness?" grinned Terrence.

Marcus was becoming a little bit irritated. " Look I was horrible to her back in Hogwarts, I'm just trying to make up for it. In fact three of us were horrible to them." All of them went silent at this.

"Besides, it's not like you don't have a thing for the old captain." said Marcus referring to Angelina.

"No I don't." said Adrian right away.

" Oh you don't? So then I guess you wouldn't mind me asking her out on date then? I mean she's gorgeous and she's got legs that go on for days." Terrence said trying to see if he could the truth from Adrian by getting a rise out of him.

It worked, since Adrian shot him a death glare and said " You wouldn't dare!"

" I was only pulling the micky out of you. It's obvious you're into her." chuckled Terrence.

" Don't be so quick to judge Higgs. You've got Alicia on the brain. I saw how jealous you got when she looked at the biker today. Not that I blame you she's pretty easy on the eyes." said Marcus.

"Look. okay let's say hypothetically that we all fancied them in some way. Do you really think we stand a chance?" asked Adrian. " I mean I saw how hesitant Angelina was with me today to accept my offer to teach her. Remember the things that Katie went through who's to say that she's ready to go try again. Oh and Alicia, can you say issues?"

While they were talking they heard the girls coming down the stairway. "Look we all need to talk" said the voice of Alicia.

"Agreed , we think so too." said Marcus.

"Okay our outings are strictly platonic. Nothing more than friends going out right?" questioned Angelina as she looked at the boys.

"That's right we are all just friends who merely enjoy all of each others company." nodded Terrence.

"Great, now that we all have that understanding I feel much better." said Katie as Alicia and Angelina grinned at each other.

"Good wouldn't want any of you three to feel uncomfortable." said Adrian.

A few moments later they headed to their rooms to rest. Katie wasn't asleep and she knocked on Alicia's and Angelina's doors. " Look I need your help with something. As both of you know I can get a little out of hand with alcohol." she began " I was wondering if you could help me know my limit."

"You want to drink right now?" asked Angelina who thought it was kind of unusual for Katie to be asking at 11 in the evening.

"Why not? I mean the boys are asleep so I won't have to worry about them seeing me drunk. It's better to do it here with you guys so I don't get into trouble with anyone at the bars." she explained herself.

"Katie, it's 11 in the evening. You just expect me and Angelina to watch you get wasted?" said Alicia looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Of course not! I want both of you to drink with me."

Alicia and Angelina sighed knowing that Katie wouldn't quit until she got what she wanted.

Alicia, and Angelina apparated to their businesses to get some of their best liquor and were back within minutes. They all quietly made their way into the kitchen so as not to wake anyone.

"What do you want to make?" Angelina asked.

"Let's make everything." said Katie and they began to whip up some margaritas, zangrias, sex on the beaches and dacharies.

After the first serving of margaritas they were all okay. They were pretty sober. Nothing unusual. As time went on they found out all of their max levels.

"Okay so apparently it is six...six glasses of alcohol." said Katie who was hiccupping.

"Yeah four just makes me really horny..." giggled Angelina.

"You sure? I could have sworn I was horny at three." laughed Alicia .

"But your always horny Alicia!" said Katie and there was silence " Oops did I say that allowed loud?" and they all let out fits of loud laughter.

"Shh... vineyard, waterfront, and instructor might hear. Wouldn't want to wake them." said Alicia.

"Yeah, they might be having nice dreams." giggled Angelina

"Yeah dreams...I had a...had...a...wet dream of ...Marcus the other night?" giggled Katie.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!" Alicia shouted and covered her mouth quickly when she realized how loud she was.

"Alicia shhhhhhhh!" you don't want them to catch like this warned Angelina.

"Catch you like what?" said Adrian's voice from behind them. He and the men had all woken up. They were all a bit cranky since it was almost 1 in the morning.

"Uh Oh" said Katie "You weren't suppose to catch and all drunk and horny!" she giggled. The men's crankiness withered away at the sight of the drunken girls.

" Hey, sexy...want a give it a go?" Alicia said as she wagged her eyebrows at Terrence.

"Okay, Leesh I think you've had enough." said Terrence.

"Katie, I think you should get some rest now." said Marcus shaking his head but he couldn't keep from smiling.

"Hey you're usually very submissive in all my dreams, the dry and wet! Behave Marcus." grinned Katie causing Marcus to turn a shade of red.

Angelina tried to stand up but she lost her balance, and almost fell but Adrian caught her.

"Good heavens...you are so freakin hot." Angelina stated and he held her up to keep balance. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time" and with that she pressed her lips onto Adrian's and she knocked out in his arms.

"Hey that's not fair!" said Katie and she made her way to Marcus and proceeded to kiss him as well. "Mmm..that was quite lovely" she said as she made her way back to her chair and rested her head.

Alicia on the other was a little harder to deal with. She pounced on Terrence wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him roughly and whispered in his ears " Fuck Me." Terrence was laughing but he too turned a deep shade of red.

" Look I'm going to take this one to her room." said Adrian as he picked up Angelina and carried her up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll do the same with that one over there." said Marcus who looked at Katie who had knocked out on her chair.

"And what exactly are you going to do with me?" grinned Alicia coyly as she rubbed her hands through Terrence's hair. He had no clue what to do just yet.

As Adrian was making his way to Angelina's room he remembered that he had never been in it and knew he couldn't get in so he brought her to his. After he laid her on his bed he sat in one of his chairs and just watched her until he fell asleep.

Marcus did the same thing with Katie, and he stayed far from the bed so he wouldn't startle her in the morning.

Alicia had finally calmed down enough so that Terrence could help her up to her room. "You're not coming in?" she asked. Terrence smiled and shook his head. He would not take advantage of her drunken state. "Sweet dreams Alicia."

"I know they'll be sweet, since you're always in them." she replied as she tipsily made her way to her bed.

Morning time came and Angelina eyes opened a blurry figure came into focus and she saw that it was Adrian who was already awake watching her. She got up and made let out a moan of pain. "Well that's what you get for drinking in the middle of the night." he chuckled.

"Which room is this?" she asked as she looked around.

"My room, I brought you here last night since you were knocked out. I also wanted to keep an eye on you to see if you were okay when you woke up." he smiled.

Angelina felt her cheeks flush, and had a pounding headache. "I hope I didn't do anything stupid." The girl was so embarrassed.

"I wouldn't say you did anything stupid" smiled Adrian remembering how she kissed him.

Meanwhile Marcus was helping Katie get up. She was definitely hung over.

"What on earth were you thinking, getting drunk like that in the middle of the night anyway?" asked Marcus.

"I just wanted to make sure that I didn't do or say anything too stupid while we were in the vineyards together." she explained.

"I didn't do anything too humiliating did I?" she asked. Marcus shook his head and grinned giving Katie a sense of relief.

Come on let's get some breakfast downstairs. Downstairs, they already saw Terrence and Alicia. Alicia was rubbing her temples while Terrence was attempting to brew something to ease Alicia's hangover.

"Terrence, I'll take care of the hangovers." said Angelina as she and Adrian made their way down the stairs followed by Katie and Marcus.

Terrence nodded and moved next to Alicia. "I must have made such a fool of myself last night" Alicia said as she buried her head in her arms.

As they drank the remedies that Angelina had made, they slowly began recollecting the events of last night.

As Angelina looked at Adrian she had a look of mortification. "Oh Merlin... I kissed you last night." she said as sunk her head in. "Adrian I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." she explained.

"It's okay you were pretty drunk. Of course after five large glasses of liquor who wouldn't be." he smiled making her feel a little bit of relief.

Katie was a deep, deep, shade of red. "Oh my goodness!" She remembered everything she did. She remembered the kiss and her telling Marcus that he was in her dreams.

"Marcus, please don't take anything of what happened last night seriously. I was drunk. Please, I know it's not an excuse but,..." she was rambling on but Marcus just grinned.

"It's forgotten, but maybe you should stick to one glass of wine at the vineyards." he smiled. Katie still couldn't look him in the eye.

Alicia was horrified as she remembered her actions. She was so embarrassed that she didn't even want to explain. She ran up the stairs but Terrence made his way to follow her.

"Alicia? What's the matter?" he smiled at her.

"Last night I was practically throwing myself at you." she said remembering herself trying to seduce him.

"Yes, but I know but it was only because you were drunk." he grinned.

"Come on, come back down." he said as he reached for her hand. She was hesitant at first but she accepted.

"Oh and Alicia?" he questioned and she looked up at him. "It was pretty difficult to turn you down."

This made her smile.

Friday came and it was the time that everyone decided to do their outings. The girls were getting ready and so were the men. Butterflies hit all of their stomachs. Sure they agreed their outings were all strictly platonic, however this would be the first time that each of them would be alone together. After the drunken events that happened earlier that week, things were sure to be very interesting.

A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Akkie,fussyrussy,DaOnLeeSam,Emily,munchkin1991,xXx-weir-or-what-xXx,PhoenixFlame01,Akkiejj,LadyLight81,PoetryMaiden and to everyone else who have been reviewing thank you all so much.

For the next chapter: They will all be out on their dates. They will confront each other about their feelings. The reason why this story is rated M will be shown for at least on of the pairs


	11. Alone At Last

Katie was up early since she and Marcus decided that by starting earlier, they would get more wine testing done. She changed into tight jeans and a tight fitted tee. She wore tennis shoes so that she could be comfortable.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Marcus who was already downstairs watching her. She gave a smile and nodded her head.

"Well, we'll be apparating to Italy." he said and she was extremely happy since she knew that some of the best vineyards were located there. He was carrying a gym bag with him for some reason and Katie looked at him questioningly.

"Oh it's just an extra shirt, I tend to spill on myself." he lied and smiled. With that, he apparated them to their destination.

* * *

Angelina and Alicia were still asleep. When Katie and Marcus had left the house. They were finally up around 9:30 and made their way to get breakfast started. 

"I wonder if Katie's having fun yet?" Angelina wondered as she and Alicia started eating toast.

"If Marcus has anything to say about it, she definitely is." they heard Terrence say as he stiffled a yawn and stretched his arms over his head. He was only wearing his sleepwear bottoms and the upper half of his body was bare.

Angelina noticed how Alicia was staring and kicked her in her shin. "What the hell did you do that for?" asked Alicia getting a little angry with Angelina for distracting her from the naughty daydream that she was having about the man who just came down from the stairs.

"You were staring!" Angelina mouthed with a grin.

Terrence noticed that Alicia had been staring and smiled at her, as she blushed. She started to look at her coffee as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Another set of footsteps came down, and Angelina secretly wish she had Alicia's luck and that she could see Adrian in some sort of state of undress as well. Her hopes were diminished when she saw that he was wearing both his top and bottoms still. "_Well at least he leaves something to the imagination_." she smiled to herself.

"Morning ladies, I see that that the third musketeer is missing." Adrian smiled as he took notice that it was just Alicia and Angelina sitting together.

"Yea, we were actually just talking about her and Marcus." smiled Angelina as she took in Adrian's messy hair and blue eyes thinking that even with bedhead he still looked gorgeous.

"Believe me she'll have a great time." Adrian said as Terrence nodded in agreement, causing Angelina and Alicia to raise their eyebrows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Italy, Marcus had rented a car. It was a black classic convertible. Katie looked at him questioningly. " Well I figured it would be great if we could drive to the vineyards, so that we could see some of the sights Italy as well." he smiled.

She was extremely happy she was getting way more than what she had bargain for. The man who was once her best friend was beginning to intrigue her more and more. As he drove her, wind blew through her hair and she was smiling with glee.

"This is so great Marcus, I've never done this before." she smiled. It was odd but even though she knew they were just sight seeing together, she couldn't help but feel that it was sort of romantic. Although, any nice gesture from a man after coming out of a horrible relationship with Mason would seem romantic.

Here they were two single people, driving in Italy to go to the vineyards. That's right they were two single people Katie thought to herself. She pondered about Helaina and how she and Marcus were engaged and how it all went wrong.

Marcus noticed her and asked what she was thinking about. She looked at him and said." Can I ask you something personal?"

Marcus looked at her and smiled " Sure, go right ahead."

She was a little hesitant at first, then she finally blurted "Why did you break up with Helaina?"

Marcus was caught a little off guard. As he kept his eye on the road he pondered the question thinking of how to put his words just right without letting her know that she was part of the reason.

Katie sensed his hesitation and said " Look you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm totally out of line..."

"No it's alright." began Marcus and sighed " Well, let's just say you can be blinded to so many things and then something unexpected happens and you're eyes open and you can see things clearly."

Marcus knew she was about to ask him what unexpected thing happened, so he decided to ask her about her past with Mason instead so he wouldn't have to answer her. " What about you and Mason, why did you put up with him for so long. He hurt you."

It was Katie's turn to ponder and she said " It's only fair that I give you answer." She sighed as Marcus waited intently for her answer.

"I just figured it's what men that I fall for do. It's what I expected from them." she started to say. She looked him in his eyes " Everyman I held deep in my heart has hurt me the most." she bowed her head down.

He knew in that instant that it was what he had done to her in their second year. Suddenly he pulled the car over giving Katie quite a shock. He rubbed his face in frustration. He pounded his fist on top of the car. He was so angry at himself for what he had done to her. The worst part was that he never apologized to her for it. Katie who was watching his actions became nervous, and made her way out of the car and towards him.

"Marcus...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." she couldn't continue because all of a sudden he kneeled at hugged her towards him so that his head was leaning on her torso.

She saw a fresh tear come from his eye. This was the first time that she had ever seen him cry. Come to think of it this was the first time she had ever seen a man cry.

"Katie, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry..." he mumbled as he held her tight. She took pity on him and started to stroke his hair. She gestured for him to stand up so that she could look into his eyes.

He was about to say his apologies one more time but she put her fingers over his lips. "Sh... you were only thirteen. Some things seem more important at that age. I forgive you and I'm proud that you are the man you've become." She hugged him tightly feeling the closeness that she once shared with him when they were little come back.

He tilted her chin so she could look into his eyes. " Katie, I promise I'll never hurt you the way I did again. I won't let anyone hurt you ever." He said it with such determination that Katie didn't doubt him for one second.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing 1:00 and Alicia and Terrence had decided that they should get a move on so that they could see some properties as well. Alicia decided to go for a sophisticated office look. She wore a black skirt and a buttoned up white collared shirt. Terrence was wearing slacks and a dress shirt with a tie. They looked like quite the couple.

When the two of them had finished they bid Adrian and Angelina goodbye. Adrian and Angelina looked at each other. " Well I guess it's just the two of us then." Angelina smiled as Adrian wagged his eyebrow causing her to grin. They were not going to start till seven when traffic was least heavy.

Alicia and Terrence had visited a waterfront property in the Bahamas. They met with one of Terrence's employees who supervised everything in the area. Her name was Lydia Wentz. She was a rather attractive girl who seemed to be very friendly with the owner of the company, Alicia noticed.

As she would show them the different properties, Lydia would keep touching Terrence on the arm, much to Alicia's annoyance. She kept calm and focused on the sights that she was seeing. The places that they went to were beautiful. It was just the type of setting that she was looking for to open another one of her restaurants. The inside was spacious and the outside had the view of the blue waters on white sandy beaches.

"So Mr. Higgs I heard that you won't be having a wedding anymore." Lydia said. Alicia was more than annoyed. Who did the woman think she was asking her boss about his personal life? Terrence just smiled and nodded politely and explained that he had called off the wedding. Lydia was practically throwing herself at him.

"Excuse me but I think I've decided on this one." said Alicia heatedly as she watched Lydia flirt with Terrence. What pissed her off more was that Terrence wasn't telling her to stop. Of course she couldn't be too angry since they weren't exactly an item.

Terrence and Lydia looked towards her and smiled. "Oh okay, this one will cost..." began Lydia as she finally acknowledged the fact that Alicia was in the same room but Alicia cut her off.

"You know what? Just discuss the price with Mr. Higgs he can tell me later. The money isn't an issue. Now if you'll excuse me I'll leave the two of you to have your conversation in private. Alicia walked away heatedly and slammed the door right after leaving Terrence stunned.

He got the information from Lydia, and left to find Alicia in a hurry but he couldn't find her right away.

Alicia was in one of the shops for swimwear. They were in such a beautiful place and she thought that she might as well try to have fun without him. She was so upset that a girl flirting with Terrence upset her so much. She would never react like this with anyone else. She was a love them and leave them kind of girl and would stay that way.

He had been looking for a few hours it was nearly five thirty when he spotted her sun bathing on the beach. He also saw a few men giving her glances. He started to fume when he saw a man wearing swimming trunks and holding a surf board approached her. He rushed his way over to them

"Oh hello sweetheart, I've been looking everywhere for you." Terrence said causing Alicia to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were taken." the man with the surfboard said sounding rather disheartened.

Alicia was about to explain that she wasn't but Terrence cut her off by kissing her. She was left speechless and when he took his lips off of her he turned to the man. "Yes, she's taken and we're currently living together." he smiled. It wasn't a total lie, they did after all live in the same house. The surfer walked away to find some action elsewhere.

Alicia glared at him, " What the hell was that all about?"

"Oh, you should be happy I was just trying to save you from that guy. I mean he doesn't seem like your type." Terrence stated coolly causing Alicia to get even more angered.

" Let me see, nice tan, good height, washboard abs. He was definitely my type! Besides even if he wasn't it wouldn't be any of your business! Just like it's not of my business if you and Lydia flirt with each other!" she bellowed as she made her way to stand up.

"Lydia?" Terrence questioned. He grinned as he figured out why Alicia had stormed out of the meeting with one of his employees. "Why Alicia, I never figured you to be the jealous type"

Alicia was now upset and embarrassed she had been figured out. " I am not jealous, besides it was you who came over here messing up one of my potential boyfriends."

"Oh really, and what name would you have given that one?" asked Terrence causing her to scowl. " I was just saving you the trouble of having to waste a month on something unimportant."

'YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" she screamed and apparated back to the estate.

"ANGELINA!" Alicia screamed calling for her best friend hoping that she was still home. It was getting close to 6:30.

Angelina made her way down the stairs. She was wearing tight denim jeans, chucks, and a black fitted top with her hair down. Alicia frowned to herself knowing that Angelina would be leaving soon.

As Angelina came down she had a worried expression on her face. She knew Alicia was angry at something. Alicia's face was red and her face full of irritation and her eyes were watery with tears trying to come out. "Alicia, what's wrong honey?" asked Angelina as she enveloped one her best friends into a hug.

Adrian came running downstairs after hearing the commotion. He was wearing jeans, a pair of lugz, and a black shirt. "Is everything alright ladies?" he asked, as he watched Angelina stroke Alicia's back.

"I think I may need to take a rain check on the lessons." began Angelina when Terrence came out of nowhere.

"No you will most certainly not be taking a rain check. This problem is between me and Alicia, and if she has a problem with me then she can talk to me about it herself. Besides, it's unfair to you that she was able to get what she wanted today and for you not to. What kind of selfish friend would she be if she had you stay with her?" said Terrence as he glared at Alicia. If Alicia had problems with him she would talk to him. He'll be damned if she messed up Adrian's plan with Angelina. His best friend had been waiting too long to get a moment alone with her.

Alicia was feeling infuriated yet also guilty. She knew she shouldn't make Angelina stay with her.

Angelina looked to Alicia "If you want me to stay with you I'll stay. It's up to you."

Adrian was staring daggers into Terrence wondering what on earth he could have done to piss Alicia off.

Alicia shook her head " No Ange, he's right we'll settle it. Besides I know how much you were looking forward to your motorcycle lessons."

Angelina looked at her one more time " Are you sure?" she asked looking at her friend from head to toe.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go on, you two have fun." Alicia said trying to muster up a smile. Angelina gave her a hug good bye and made her way off with Adrian.

Adrian was more than relieved that Alicia had decided to let them go he had planned this day for the whole week.

Alicia and Terrence stared daggers into each other as their two friends departed.

* * *

"I wonder what could have possibly happened with those two?" Angelina said looking at Adrian. 

Adrian shrugged as he guided her to his place of business. He grinned as he watched her mouth drop gazing at all the motorcycles. There were very many, some ranging from small to large. Angelina felt like a child in a candy store. Her eyes scanned all of them until it landed on a shiny blue one. It looked super fast and was large enough for two.

"Can we use that one?" she asked looking at Adrian with puppy dog eyes. Of course he wouldn't refuse her. He had her wait outside of the showroom while he drove the motorcycle out. As he drove, Angelina was in awe. She always had a thing for men who knew how to ride bikes. He tossed her a helmet and she came out of her daze.

"Ready?" he asked as he got off the motorcycle so that she could sit in the front of him. She was a bit nervous. She had every right to be, the man was gorgeous and she would be so close to him. She nodded and made her way onto the bike.

Now it was Adrian's turn to fantasize. Her curves stood out as she positioned herself and he was regretting every moment of saying that he would teach her. She would definitely notice how turned on he was by her. He positioned himself behind her trying to think of every possible turn off. He finally thought of professor Mconogall and prof.Dumbledoore together and that did it for him.

Angelina felt butterflies in her stomach and her spine started to tingle as he put his hands over hers. "Alright, let's see what this baby could do!" Angelina grinned. After that, they sped off onto the road with Angelina getting thrilled by how fast they were going.

Adrian was in awe of her. She was so much fun. He couldn't remember having this much fun with any of the other women that he had dated. Not that he was dating Angelina, but he was sure if he did that he would never have a dull moment with her.

After an hour or so of letting her drive the motorcycle he stepped on the breaks, much to her disappointment and confusion. " What's wrong, why are we stopping?" she asked.

"Well speed isn't the only thing that this baby can do." Adrian smiled as he pointed to a button on the motorcycle that said invisibility booster.

Angelina grinned and stared with wide eyes. "You mean this baby can fly?" She ran to him and hugged an kissed his cheeks.

"You are the best! Can I fly it?" she asked but to her dismay Adrian shook his head.

"Sorry Angel, but you'll need a few more lessons before that." she looked at him for moment. He hadn't called her Angel in years. She couldn't understand why but she loved how he said it.

"Angel?" she questioned him with a grin on her face.

"Yes. definitely" he stated causing her to blush. "I've called you that when we were little. The name still suits you."

"Get out of here." she teased shaking her head at his come on.

"Alright, but don't be too upset I have a surprise for you. Come on." he said as he got in front of the motorcycle and position her arms around his waste. "Hold on tight." All of a sudden, Angelina noticed that they were going over three hundred miles and were slowly rising up from the ground.

"WOOO!" she yelled in excitement wondering what he had in store for her next.

* * *

In Italy, Marcus and Katie had finished wine tasting. Thank heavens neither of them were drunk. Katie made sure to just taste sips because she didn't want a repeat of the episode she had put on the other night she had gotten drunk. 

They were walking under the stars in one of his finest vineyards in Tuscany. " I had so much fun today Marcus. I can't thank you enough. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You really want to repay me?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Katie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. If he wanted to have sex with her he'd have to wait a little longer. They weren't even going out yet.

He could read her eyes and he finally said "I want you to dance with me Kates." he smiled as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Out here?" Katie questioned. The stars were romantic but there wasn't any real light. Besides that there was no real music.

Marcus grinned and shook his head. He got out his wand and muttered a spell, and a gazebo not too far away lit up. Another wave of his wand the gym bag he carried was came appeared. He pulled out a lilac colored dress and matching heals to come match with it.

"Here, no one will see you change." as he handed her the dress and shoes. "I'll get ready as well." Marcus made his way to change further away from Katie. When they finished, Katie looked at him with questions in her eyes.

He took her by the hand and told her to trust him. Trusting him was getting easier the more time she spent with him.

When they got to the gazebo she saw little fairies dancing around like fire flies. In the middle of the rather large gazebo was a little dance floor. To the side there was a candle lit dinner for two. There was not a soul in sight just the two of them. Not that she had any complaints, but she thought that his feelings for her were strictly platonic. She didn't think that he'd have feelings for her that were even close to the feelings that she was starting to have for him.

With a wave of his wand music started to play. Katie loved this song she knew the whole song by heart.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
_

"This song reminded me of you. You're the only one I'd ever dance it with." he whispered in her ear as they rocked back and fourth in each others arms to rhythm of music.

_Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth_

Katie's face was flushed no man had ever done this for her before. She was so touched her tears of happiness threatened to come out and she was speechless.

"Do you remember when I told you in the car that it takes something unexpected to happen till you can open your eyes from the things that you were blinded by and you see the light?" he questioned as he pulled her closer. She nodded.

"I should have said someone unexpected Kates. You opened my eyes and you are my light." he said as he rubbed his face against hers.

She couldn't take it anymore. The butterflies he was giving her. The romantic gestures. The heavenly feeling she got when he was near. She glided her mouth from his cheek to his lips and started kissing him.

He inhaled the scent of her and he deepened their kiss. Gently he slid his tongue into her mouth which accepted it willingly. She stroked his back and made the kiss more aggressive causing a moan to escape his mouth.

He pulled her closer and she could feel the effect that she had on him. She started to feel an aching need between her thighs and they both stopped.

"Too Soon?" Marcus questioned with a smile.

Katie wondered how it was that he knew what she was thinking even before she said it. She nodded. " I hope you're not angry..."

Marcus shook his head " I'm not mad at all. I'd hate for us to rush in to things. I'll wait till your ready. Besides I still have you in the same house for over two years." he grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile at the estate Terrence and Alicia were still going at it. She stormed her way up to her bedroom and slammed it shut not wanting to have anything more to do with him. At least that's what she kept telling herself. 

Terrence opened the door to her room much to her surprise. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE? NEVER MIND GET OUT!" she screamed.

"Well you already invited me in on your drunken escapade so I can get it in. AND I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM IS!" Terrence sneered as he grabbed on to her shoulders.

"YOU ARE MY BLOODY PROBLEM. YOU RUINED MY CHANCE AT HAVING ANOTHER BOYFRIEND!" Alicia screamed although she knew she was lying. Her problem was the fact that she wanted him and hated it that he knew it. Terrence shook his head and suddenly he apparated them back to the Bahamas.

She noticed that they were in a house made of glass in secluded area where no one was around. The moonlight shown through the house and it was beautiful. Outside the waves hitting the sand could be seen. It would have been perfect if she wasn't fighting with the man in front of her.

"TAKE ME BACK NOW!" screeched Alicia who was getting on Terrence's last nerve.

"NO BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T BEING HONEST! Why can't you just admit that you want me and that you were jealous huh?" he shot back making her fume even more.

"BECAUSE I DON'T!" she roared back. Terrence pinned her against the wall and she breathed him in.

"Are you sure you don't? Cause I sure want you." he said huskily getting more aroused by her anger. He never thought women were beautiful when they were angry, but with Alicia it was just plain sexy.

"No I don't" she whispered back but proceeded to kiss him anyway. Their tongues argued for dominance in each other mouths.

As their kiss got more passionate, "Admit it Leesh" he groaned as he pressed her body against his.

"I want you she finally" she finally sighed in heavy breaths. While she kissed him Alicia's hands were finding their way all over his body. As her hand moved she felt the stiffness of his member under his pants. She proceeded to undo the buckle of his belt and pulled the zipper down. Her right hand found its way into his boxers and she began to stroke the hardness that lay there.

"Alicia" he rasped enjoying the feeling of the hand job he was being given. He positioned her right leg around his waste and leaned and used his left hand to lean on the wall for support. As he kissed her more his right hand worked it's way from her breast to the wetness between her thighs. He stroked his fingers up, down and around her clit giving her the most satisfying sensation.

She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him and needed him now. " Terrence I want to feel you " she rasped in his ear.

"Are you sure?" he whispered hoping to God that she wouldn't change her mind. She looked at him and nodded mischievously "It's been a long time since we played house."

With that, he did a quick contraceptive charm and he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. What started out angry and aggressive, now became somewhat more gentle. She unbuttoned his shirt revealing his toned abs as she kissed him. He had nothing left but his boxers on. He undid the buttons of her blouse and pulled her skirt down. As he kissed her he unfastened the clasp of her bra which revealed soft breast and hardened pink nipples.

He moved his tongue away from her mouth and gently sucked on her breast. As he did this, he stroked her sex making sure that she was ready to accept what was coming next. He took her laced underwear off and kissed her mouth again as he parted her legs. She placed one leg on to his back to make it easier. She let out a soft gasp as she felt him glide inside of her with a single thrust.

He kept his lips on her mouth as he thrusted into her once again. She arched her back and met each thrust with enthusiasm. She loved the feeling of him being inside of her, it was different from anyone else she'd experienced sex with. It's like he knew what she wanted even without telling him.

It was no different for Terrence. Alicia was without a doubt the best he ever had. She knew just the right places to touch, and how to touch him. Thrusting at each other again and again they were in world of ecstasy that none had ever felt before. Terrence felt Alicia's muscles tightening around him and knew she was going to have her orgasm. With a few more thrust his own climax came and he spilled inside of her.

They were both knocked out and they had both fallen asleep in each others arm. Nothing felt more right to either of them.

* * *

Angelina was looking at the stars that she felt so close too while riding with Adrian through the clouds. They were passing through the ocean which looked beautiful since the moonlight was reflecting on it. She felt them going lower and she held on to Adrian tighter. Angelina for a second, thought that Adrian had lost his mind since they were still going over bodies of water. Then she realized that he was normal again when she saw a little island that they were about to land on. 

When they landed he took of his helmet and helped her off the bicycle. When Angelina removed her helmet she looked at the view around her. The waves were hitting the shore. Lots of different trees around them. " How did you find this island it's beautiful." Angelina said in awe.

"My father gave it to me." he grinned.

"Wow you own your own island?" she said disbelief.

"Come on you haven't seen anything yet." he said as he reached out his hand to her to take. She looked at him a little questioningly but decided it wouldn't hurt if she took it.

They past a few trees and Angelina could have sworn she heard a waterfall. She was right as they walked a few more steps she saw a waterfall that fell into a large pool of water. In the middle of the pool of water was what looked like a dining area. "Great so how do we get there?" asked Angelina who standing near the water.

"Like this!" he said as he pushed her in.

"ADRIAN RAPHAEL PUCEY! You're going to get it!" she grinned not really being angry with him.

"Well you wanted to know how we were going to get to the dining area so I showed you." he grinned.

"Okay, at least help me up so I can dry my wet clothes out." she smiling. He reached his hand out for to grab when all of a sudden he was pulled into to the water with her as well.

"You're just like Fred! Never thought I would get him back after a prank. Both of you are way too easy." she grinned at him as she made her way out of the pool of water.

All of a sudden he remembered a conversation that he and the male Gryffs had.

_"If any of your cousins are boring, and all work and no play, Angelina and he will definitely hit it off! They might even have a wedding! Although for the life of me I can't understand why, she's nothing like that." laughed Fred._

_"How do you know? Angelina seems more like the adventurous type, I can't picture her with a man who'll bore her to death." questioned Adrian, and he and Terrence nodded in unison._

_"Yea Fred, I'd picture her going out with someone like you." said Marcus and Adrian fell silent. He also felt a tinge of jealousy when he remembered seeing Angelina and Fred at the Yule Ball together._

_"Believe me I tried to date her. __**However she said I reminded her of someone too much, **__and she didn't want to wreck our friendship. After that we just grew close and now she's like a sister to me. I can't picture myself dating her anymore. Besides, after what happened at her almost wedding, I'd be surprised if she was opened to dating anyone." explained Fred, and for some reason unknown to him Adrian felt a sense of relief._

Could it be? Was he the reason behind Angelina not going after men that she actually liked?

He watched her take her jeans and top off. She was in a black bra and her black underwear. She was gorgeous. She jumped back into the pool, and Adrian jumped out and prepared to change into just his boxers.

He turned around so that his back was facing her and she saw a tattoo of dagger with snake wrapped around it on his right shoulder blade. She loved men with tattoos, she thought it gave them sort of an edgy look.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo?" she grinned with enthusiasm.

He smiled back at her, " You like it?" he asked as she nodded. She was realizing more and more that she liked just about everything about him. His sense of humor, his style, just everything.

He dove back into the pool splashing water on her. She grinned as she splashed him back. "You know Maleena could have taken a few fun lessons from you." he grinned remembering how his ex fiance never thought of swimming as fun and how she never had once taken a liking to motorcycles.

"I hope your not offended but why were you with her in the first place?" asked Angelina as she looked at up at him.

He shrugged and shook his head. "Guess it's because she was there. Turned out that she was just a whole lot more trouble than she was worth."

"Yea, even though I was sort of mad at you when you during the time you were with her, I thought you could have done better." she smiled as chuckled.

"Well what about you and Davies? I know we've been apart for so long but he's not at all your type. I mean that prick seems boring as hell." laughed Adrian.

"Exactly he wasn't my type. Which made it really easy for me when our relationship ended. You stay with someone who you don't like and they can never hurt you when they leave since you didn't have any real feelings for them." Angelina said and Adrian became silent.

So that's why she wasn't able to date as many people Alicia did or love the way Katie did. The girl was so caught up in not letting a man worth her time in because that man would have the power to hurt her. " So you close your heart to anyone you might fancy because you're afraid they'll leave and it will hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, well first there was mum who left me and heaven knows I still miss her so much, then grandad, then there was y..." she caught herself and instead of saying "you" she quickly said " Nona." She wasn't quick enough cause Adrian had caught her slip.

"Then there was me?" he said as he shook his head feeling guilty for what he had done to her. He swam closer to her and pulled her towards him and enveloped her into a tight hug. She looked up at him questioningly. "That's what I should have done when we were twelve and you came running to me with tears in your eyes because your mother died."

She said nothing she just let him hold her. " I promise you I'll never leave you again, Angel." he whispered as she looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Angel, Can I ask you something personal and will you be one hundred percent honest with me?" he asked still looking to her eyes.

"Sure, I mean I guess you deserve it." she grinned.

"When I was talking to Fred, he said you wouldn't date him because he reminded you of someone." he began, and Angelina knew where this was headed and she started to flush.

"Who did he remind you of?" he finished.

Angelina was trying to think of the most gentle way to answer him " Look, please don't be mad. The reason why I didn't date him is because he reminded me a lot of you when we were younger." she began " The way he could make me laugh when I was having a bad day, the way he would know if something was wrong or not without me saying anything, a lot of his personality reminded me of you. Not to mention a bit of the bad boy streak that I find so appealing."

"You found Fred appealing?" grinned Adrian to Angelina's shock. She thought he'd be upset with her. " So that means you find me just as appealing?"

Angelina turned an even darker shade of red but she shook her head and Adrian frowned. "I actually find you more appealing. See, Fred doesn't know how to ride a motorcycle and he doesn't have a tattoo and you're more my type." she grinned.

"I'm your type? Does that mean you won't go out with me?" asked Adrian hoping she wouldn't deny him.

Angelina moved closer to him so they were only inches away from each other. " I think I can make an exception just this once." she whispered in his ears, and brushed her lips to his cheeks and finally to his mouth.

After dinner they spent most of the night talking and kissing and holding each other. Adrian lead her behind what looked like a cave behind the waterfall. To her surprise there was a door that lead to a cottage that was built on the other side of the island.

"Look, I don't know about you but I'm tired would you mind spending the night here?" Adrian asked her.

"No I don't mind, but do you have an extra pair of clothes." she asked. He grinned and got her one of his shirts.

"Um, Adrian?" she asked him and he looked at her " Where do I sleep?"

"Well there's only one bedroom in this cottage so if you want I could take the couch on the living room and you could..." Adrian began but Angelina cut him off.

"Look, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before. It'll be like old times. Just the two of us laying together doing nothing." she explained and he grinned at her. He knew she wasn't ready to sleep with him yet. He wasn't ready to sleep with her yet either. They had just started over and they didn't want to jump into things right away.

They spent the night in each others arms, and Angelina relished the feeling of feeling completely safe as she had when she was a child.

* * *

The next morning Adrian and Angelina flew back home to the estate, where they met Katie and Marcus who had apparated home the night before. 

"So how did your trip go? How were the vineyards?" asked Angelina as she looked at Marcus and Katie.

"Great, actually. I had a really good time. Marcus was the best date ever." Katie grinned as Marcus smiled.

"Oh so it was a date?" grinned Angelina as Katie turned red.

"Wait a minute, how did it go with hottie McHotHot over there?" Katie smiled mischievously as she looked from Angelina to Adrian.

"Well Mr. McHotHot was very hot. But under the hotness he was a perfect gentleman." beamed Angelina as she pecked Adrian on the cheek.

The four looked to each other wondering where Alicia and Terrence were.

Meanwhile still lying in bed in the Bahamas, Alicia felt the left side of the bed trying to find Terrence, but to her fury he wasn't there.

"_I'm the one who usually runs out! What the hell is going on?" _she wondered to herself. Was Karma coming back to get her. She turned around and started pounding her pillow in anger until she heard someone grinning.

"What on earth has the pillow done to you?" grinned Terrence who was holding a tray full of breakfast.

"I thought you had left?" she said feeling foolish for getting angry.

"Now would I be a fool to leave someone so beautiful?" he smiled making her laugh.

"I was foolish back then, but I've grown and I can make wiser decisions now." he began, " and having feelings for you is the wisest decision I've made yet." This made Alicia blush.

"I think you know I have feeling for you Terrence." she said as she put the tray of food aside.

Terrence looked at her questioningly " Aren't you hungry?"

Alicia looked at him and smirked " Not for that." and she proceeded to grab him towards her and they continued what they had done the night before.

When Alicia and Terrence apparated into the house Angelina and Katie gave each other knowing looks.

"Someone got some." Katie whispered in Angelina's ear causing her friend to giggle.

Adrian and Marcus looked at each other as well " Lucky Bastard" Adrian whispered to Marcus causing him to chuckle.

"So Leesh how was the Bahamas? Judging by the look on your face I'd say it was pretty hot. Scorching hot, like sweat all over your body hot." grinned Angelina as Katie laughed along.

Alicia turned a deep shade of red. " The Bahamas was lovely thank you." and she headed up to her room with Katie and Angelina following close behind.

"So did you and Angelina?" asked Terrence and Adrian shook his head informing him that they decided to take things slow.

"What about you and Katie?" he asked Marcus, who also shook his head.

"We almost did but we decided it was best not to rush things. Take things one day at a time." Marcus replied.

Terrence was thinking he made a mistake. Alicia was the love them and leave them type and what if she didn't want a commitment. It would break his heart to have her date other people. Where would the two of them go from here?

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter it was a little bit longer to right since I had to write three seperate dates. I hope your not disappointed that only one couple went 

all the way but I wanted to them to have their first time with each other during seperate times of the story. I just thought it would be more realistic that way. Besides I think it

would also be easier to be more creative.

Phoenixflame01: I know that you are a Marcus and Katie fan, so I'll tell you right now that things are certainly going to get interesting for them as this story progresses.

fussyrussy: Thank you for reviewing all my stories you are so great.  
Emily: Like fussyrussy I appreciate your reviews just as much.  
Akkiejj: You're an Angelina fan, and her and Adrian's story becomes interesting as well, it will happen around the same time Katie and Marcus's event happens.  
DaOnLeeSam: Oh and Samantha, I like your name that's why I used it as one of Alicia's aliases. Thank you so much for reviewing my stories. 

munchkin1991: Another faithful reviewer. I saw your review on my latest story, and I wanted to thank you. I've actually worked a lot on that story line. I personally think it will

be the best yet. So again thanks.

The Song That was used in this chapter is called : I'll Be it's sung by Edwin McCaine


End file.
